My Dirty Little Secret
by WWEMusings
Summary: This is a series of one-shots including BDSM (or kinks related to it) regarding the company's superstars. Each chapter will be it's own story, unless requested otherwise. Stories written as requested. Enjoy! [M/M] & [F/F]
1. Royal Rumble Mischief

_**A/N:**_ Okay so I got this idea after the Rumble, don't blame me.. I have a thing for these guys. It's a little CenTon One-shot. I own nothing but the idea. (Also bdsm warning, M for a reason after all) Hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p>The arena was mostly cleared out, not that he'd mind either way, his mind was too preoccupied at the moment. John watched as the champion walked toward him, his sweat-covered chest rising and falling in a way that let John know the younger man was very pissed. He didn't mind though, he liked him that way. As Randy walked over to him, John felt his heart start hammering in his chest, his pulse racing from the way the man looked at him with outright anger. God he loved when Randy lost his normally controlled demeanor.<p>

"_What the HELL do you think that was?"_ Randy demanded from him, making John shiver as he tilted his head and pretended to play innocent _"The match? I'm not sure, one second I'm about to kick your ass.. the next the Wyatt's come out and kick mine."_ He saw the Legend Killer's pupils dilate in sheer rage as he got in John's face, making him quiver and feel himself start to get turned on. _"That's not what I meant, Cena. You cannot steal my fucking moves like that!"_ John simply shook his head _"You stole mine, figured I'd return the favor"_ he knew he was adding fuel to the fire but at this point, John wanted the younger man to snap. He felt his head hit the metal surface of the lockers as Randy pushed their foreheads together and spoke slowly _"No. You. Cannot! We agreed on this." _John looked at Randy and grinned _"I did though, Randal.. deal with it."_ That was it. John saw the snap in Randy's face as he pushed him against the locker completely, glaring at him_. "You're fucking getting it tonight, Cena"_ the younger man promised as he looked down and noticed John's hard on, shaking his head at him and slipping on a hoodie and shorts before opening the door to the locker room _"Grab my bag. We're leaving. Do NOT make me wait." _John felt his body burn, loving the man's demanding tone more than he should. He adjusted himself in his jorts, quickly doing as Randy asked and following him out to their car, knowing of what was to come.

…

John nibbled his lip almost nervously as he stood at the foot of their bed, watching as Randy took out the small bag he seemed to carry everywhere with him. He felt his skin heat up as soon as the man started taking out various toys but his eyes were fixed on the steel-colored collar that Randy took out last, a whimper getting caught in his throat as he looked at Randy. _"Undress me"_ the voice was demanding, sending chills up his spine but John knew it was wise not to anger the man further so he did as he was told, sliding off Randy's hoodie and letting his fingers linger on the still warm skin. _"Did I tell you to enjoy yourself?"_ the voice made him jump, he shook his head _"Speak, Cena.." _John felt his heart clench a little at the man's use of his ring name when they were alone but he swallowed down the lump _"No.."_ he answered, feeling Randy tense up and he quickly amended himself _"N-no Master, you didn't."_ John looked up at Randy again, hoping he'd at least earned some form of praise but instead he saw Randy's cold eyes _"..get back to work." _

He nodded and muttered a 'yes Master' as he finished stripping the man of all his clothes, pulling away from him and not meeting his gaze as he waited for his next command. John loved moments when Randy got so demanding but he still needed to know that the younger man wasn't completely disappointed in him. _"Take off your clothes and get on all fours on the bed."_ John looked up at Randy, biting his lip but stripping in a few seconds and assuming his position on the bed, he knew what was next but that didn't make him any more prepared for it. _"You know I hate it when you call me Randal, Cena."_ He heard the slight popping of a surface to Randy's hand and nodded _"Yes, Master. I'm sorry"_ John tried, hearing Randy suck air through his teeth and hearing his shuffling, his body tensed up _"But you still did it. Never again, Cena. Do you hear me?" _John quickly nodded and started calling Randy 'Master' repeatedly but too soon felt the slap of the wood paddle against his bare ass. He shivered and ducked his head completely, biting his lip hard to keep himself from whining or crying out in pain. _"I am your Master, Cena.. you can only call me names __**I**__ allow you to!"_ John jumped at every slap, the tenth one hitting him harder than the rest and releasing a low moan from his lips.

John flushed, opening his eyes and seeing his member resting against his abs, fully hardened from the smacks. He felt Randy's presence shift to be next to his face but didn't look up, knowing the punishment wouldn't be fun for disobeying in the bedroom._ "Do you want to say anything?"_ John nodded at the question _"S-sorry, Master. It won't .. I won't do it again, please ca-.."_ he whined when Randy slapped his ass with his bare hand, hearing the edge in the man's voice _"You don't ask. You wait until I want to give."_ John nodded again, ducking his head further and apologizing _"Look at you, your dick's already dripping and hard from being punished. You like being punished, Johnny? Like me slapping that big ass?"_ he shivered as Randy smacked him again, letting out a low moan and nodding at the question _"Yes, Master. I deserved it."_ he felt Randy shift next to him yet again as he grabbed the cuffs and instructed him to lay on his back. John begged the man with his eyes but did as he was told _"You don't get to touch me tonight, Johnny. And if you ask for more than I give one more time, I'm leaving a cock ring on you and sleeping in the other bed." _

The older man whimpered and nodded his agreement before letting Randy hear it, he watched helplessly as Randy strapped his ankles and wrists to the bedposts. John started tugging the restraints immediately, wanting to hold and caress Randy's skin but Randy just got out the nine tails flog and snapped it on John's inner thigh. _"Stop."_ John shivered and moaned, the fire from where the whip had connected going straight to his cock. He looked at Randy and licked his lips, shivering as Randy ran the leather around his throbbing member then up his abs. He whimpered quietly, knowing Randy was testing his strength but wanting nothing more than to beg for the younger man to either hit him again or fuck him senseless. John bit his lip as he felt the leather connect with his hip, biting down hard enough to draw blood but not saying a word. He felt Randy's hand on his cheek but didn't lean against it, he knew that would make Randy draw back. Instead, John looked at the younger man and let his eyes scan over the perfect tan body. He whined yet again when he saw how hard the man was, John only looked back up at his lover when he felt him wipe off the blood and lean to lightly kiss John's swollen lips _"None of that, Johnny.. I love your lips too much."_ John was surprised how quickly the younger man seemed to forget his anger but he didn't question it, Randy had a tendency to do that. His thoughts were snapped back as he felt Randy lean down just enough so that his leaking member rubbed against his restrained leg. John let out a small moan but it was cut off into a whimper when Randy thrust two dry fingers into his ass _"Oh, god!"_ John squirmed, trying to get away from the intrusion but unable to do anything but help them get farther in there.

"_I heard your whine when I got you into that submission hold, Johnny.. you wished I was fucking you in front of the world, didn't you." _Randy's statement didn't need and answer but John still gave it to him _"Y-yes, Master.. I wanted y-your cock tearing my ass apart, making me scr..scream in front of everyone."_ John heard Randy's growl and felt the man lean down to bite his other thigh hard, the digits getting pushed in farther and brushing against his spot _"FUCK!.. M-master.."_ John threw his head back and arched a little off the bed, feeling the bruises from what Randy just did start to form. He tugged at the restraints again, feeling them start to sear his skin but not letting up on the tugging. John heard Randy's voice and tried to focus on him _"That ass is mine, Johnny. I'll remind you of that right now." _He gasped as Randy reached around for another toy and found John's favorite vibrator. _"N-no.."_ John squirmed, feeling the silicone rub against his lips _"Suck or it's goin' in dry!"_ Randy's voice made his member leak, John doing as he was told and lathering it up as much as he could manage before Randy pulled it away and slid the hard toy inside, the man's fingers pulling out just seconds before. John panted and arched off the bed, shaking his head as he tried to relax his body but feeling himself get further excited and his hips buck down against the dildo on their own. John heard Randy's chuckle and knew he must have looked like a cheap whore but he didn't care, only Randy saw him like this anyway.

"_Mm.. oh f-fuck!"_ he cursed, pressing himself down on the toy and gasping as soon as Randy turned the vibration on. He felt his member leak and whined softly, looking at Randy as he tugged on the cuffs _"Fuck.. I .. I ca-can't, Ma-master!"_ he whined uncontrollably, feeling himself start to throb and trying to hold back his orgasm. John shivered and turned his head, biting himself on the arm, trying to focus more on the pain than on the pleasure he was feeling at that moment but Randy simply pushed the toy in deeper so that it was now vibrating against his spot. John swore he felt his head get light, his body feeling like it was on fire. John tugged at the cuffs desperately, hissing when he felt the skin on his wrist open. He looked at Randy, pleading with his eyes but not daring to say anything. _"My little slut. I wonder if you'd still be used as the idol for kids if they knew how you could get off without being touched.. You'd do it right now if I ordered it." _John blushed but didn't say anything, he knew what was soon to come. Randy pushed the vibrator in as far as it would go and smacked John's ass with the other hand, earning a loud moan from John.

Before John even had time to suck in a breath, the younger man pulled out the toy and tossed it aside, spitting on his own hand and using that as lube. Randy filled John up in one quick thrust, making John's head get thrown back as he tried to pull the man closer to him but just managed to make his cuts on his legs and arms worse. John whimpered as he bucked his hips down, fucking himself on the younger man's member and trying to warn him again but Randy thrust into him with such force that he forgot how to do anything but moan the man's name and whimper. He felt his body getting tense, knowing he couldn't hold back any longer. John almost passed out from the lack of oxygen his brain was receiving, his moans slowing down as he tried again _"M-master.. s-so good. I.. pl..please?"_ he avoided asking the man directly, looking into his eyes and seeing Randy smirk as he bit down on John's shoulder and growled for him to come. John didn't need to be told twice, his orgasm ripped through him as soon as Randy hit his spot one more time. His voice bounced back to him as he let out a loud scream of the man's name, his seed splashing between their bodies. John felt his legs tremble, Randy never letting up on the thrusts as he pounded into him repeatedly, the action making John whine again.

"_Do you want me to come?" _John nodded at Randy's question, squeezing around him as tight as he could and pushing himself desperately on the man's thickness, his body exhausted but there was nothing he wanted more than his lover's release. _"Yes, fuck yes Master. Please? I want you to fucking mark me as yours.. o-only yours."_ John breathed out, feeling the man give a hard thrust and spill inside him, Randy muffling his moans by biting John's neck. The Boston native groaned and felt his member jump again. He breathed out and squirmed a little, tugging on the restraints again and looking at Randy curiously. John relaxed when he saw Randy's soft smile, the man slipping out of his abused hole and kissing John's forehead _"Good boy. Damn right you're only mine."_ John felt his body warm up as soon as he heard the praise, loving the fact that Randy thought his misbehavior was paid off.

He felt his hands drop the mattress then his ankles unlocked, John immediately getting up to get on his knees and look at Randy despite the soreness of his body. He saw the way Randy looked at him and felt the blush rise up in his cheeks again, looking down. Randy cupped his face and lifted it up, kissing John tenderly _"Give me a second and we can go to sleep."_ John bit his lip to keep a whine from spilling out, watching as Randy cleared off the bed and went to the bathroom. He heard the faucet run and smiled, glad he had someone like Randy caring for him like this. His eyes followed Randy as the man came over with a washcloth and wiped off John's come from his chest. He hissed as soon as Randy lifted his wrists and cleaned them off then lathered some weird cream from the first aid kit onto them but soon that was over and Randy kissed his head. John felt his heart swell as he saw Randy toss the cloth away and reach over to where he'd left the collar; his eyes got wide as he lowered his head further, hoping Randy would strap it back on like he usually did right when they were alone.

"_John, next time you do that.. I won't go so easy"_ he promised, making John nod in agreement and mutter a 'Yes Master' before he felt Randy's fingers trace over his neck and the man's soft lips press against his shoulder. Randy strapped on the collar and John felt a huge weight off his shoulders, slumping a little more as he whined quietly. The older man waited for Randy to lay down then looked over to him from under his lashes _"Come here, Johnny."_ John lifted his head and crawled over to Randy, cuddling against his chest and kissing the man's tattooed shoulder _"I love you, Master."_ John practically clung to the younger man, making Randy smile and kiss his head again _"I love you too, Johnny."_


	2. Not Ready for the Battle

_**A/N:**_ Alright, adding this chapter here because I already know the ones that read any fic with the summary I gave for the initial one-shot are interested in these kinds of relationships. **And if this chapter hits off and I get ships to use in future chapters** (or ideas to continue on with Centon) **I will write ****all**** requested one-shots of each relationship/idea** in this story.

Thank you. Hope you enjoy. ;]

* * *

><p>Randy watched the shorter man pace their hotel room, head bowed and eyebrows furrowed. He sighed and moved from his positon on the bed and covered John's hand which was covering his dog tag necklace. He gently soothed John's fist to open and forced the man to meet his gaze "John.. you need to stop, baby."<p>

He immediately dropped his gaze and shook his head at the younger man "Ran, I ca.. don't want to do this. I like this one too but two and a half weeks of not having my real one… I will feel empty."

The way John spoke that sentence with so much certainty tugged at Randy's heart. He knew his sub hated being separated but this upcoming international tour for select superstars would be forcing them apart for an extended time. "I'm gonna miss you too, Johnny but this is our last real night together before the pay-per-view and the tour." He reached for John and wrapped his arms around the bigger man's shoulders from behind, soothing the hard muscle of John's arms "…tell me what I can do to make you happy." Randy was always seen as an asshole by his coworkers but John knew how soft he could be –how much he loved and cared for his sub was a means of showing that.

John looked at Randy again, sapphire eyes showing his dom everything as he turned around in Randy's embrace "I need.. to feel loved." He whispered, knowing Randy would understand so he slowly reached up to trace over the thin chain around his neck "…with my real collar?"

The way John went from being his equal in everything else to so easily submitting in the bedroom made Randy smile. He cupped the older man's cheek and traced over his bottom lip before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and pulling away "Kneel."

It was exhilarating. The thrill that ran through John's body when Randy used that voice he grew to love, the voice he would go to the ends of the earth to hear and the one that showed him Randy was willing to protect him no matter what. After undressing fully John dropped to his knees, sitting back on them and bowing his head to display the back of his neck as was asked of him. For a brief second John felt completely alone as Randy removed his public collar; the smallest of whimpers escaped him then but soon Randy's fingers were at his neck, gliding over the tan skin as the younger man clicked on his collar. He knew what was next but couldn't help the small shiver running through him as Randy ordered for John to undress him as well and get him ready.

Randy looked at John, noticing the man had yet to look up from the ground since he was told to kneel. He ran his fingers through John's hair like he always did when he was reminding the man of his affection for him. Soon he felt John's warm mouth around his flaccid cock and groaned out, tossing his head back and closing his eyes as he let John please him. "Fuck, Johnny! Just like that.. feel so good around my dick."

John felt warmth spread through him right then, his body responding to Randy's words and his sounds of pleasure as he sucked harder but soon tilted his head back just enough to let Randy fuck his throat if he so pleased. John hummed quietly and almost gagged when Randy thrust into him suddenly but regained his composure and started swallowing around the man. He felt Randy grab the back of his neck and whined loudly as Randy held his thick length in his throat, closing his eyes from the feeling of pleasure but just as John was going to start sucking again, Randy pulled out quickly. Soft pants left John's mouth as he tried to get accustomed to breathing normally again, dipping his head back down as he fought against the urge to touch himself right then.

"Grab my toys and get on your hands and knees in bed." Randy could see the shiver ripple through John's body. He knew how much John loved being taken from behind –and if he was being completely honest: he loved the view– and how the man always orgasmed the hardest when they did this. After seeing John on their bed in the position he'd asked and with the bag of toys at the center of the bed, Randy smiled and walked over so he was standing near John's head "Good boy." He purred, kissing John's shoulder softly then making his way down the man's toned back. Randy took note of every shiver and twitch of John's muscles as he planted kisses on the skin before joining the man on the bed and reaching for his bag of toys. "You look beautiful, baby." John's small hum warmed him, knowing the man was feeling pleasure already. He pulled out his spoked wheel before lightly kissing the small of John's back "Gonna leave marks on parts of you saved only for me.. so when you shower over there you remember you are _mine_. Even thousands of miles away your soul, mind, and body belong to me.. always."

John whimpered after hearing Randy say that, the dominance and possessiveness clear in his voice as he tried his best not to move "Every inch of me is yours, Master." He agreed, moaning quietly when he felt Randy grope his ass roughly before laying a quick smack on the round muscle. John slumped his head forward, arms quaking as pleasure ran through him "Thank you.." he breathed out after hearing more praise from his dom. Just as John managed to relax again, Randy ran the wheel over his inner thigh, making John gasp softly. He immediately recognized the spikes and the thought of having tiny cuts along his thighs once Randy added more pressure made him start to leak. He gripped the sheets hard as Randy dragged the wheel toward the front of his thighs, adding more pressure as time went on and soon drawing a loud moan to leave John's lips. He warm liquid oozing out of his thigh only served to make John whimper a bit "Ran.. fuck I'm.. y- AH!" John didn't even realize what he said, only feeling the sharp sting of the nine-tails flog on his ass and hearing Randy ask him what he just said. John grunted in thought and swallowed, shaking his head "Fuck.. Master. I meant.. Master." He pleaded, arching his back for Randy when the man suddenly latched onto the skin just under his collar and John felt his skin heat up dangerously "..yours.. Master.. always yours." he breathed as he realized Randy just marked him in a visible place out of punishment.

"You're damn right you're mine, John.. my perfect little pet." He growled against the mark he'd just made as he reached between John's legs to swipe up some of the blood, licking it off his fingers before reaching for the lube and anal beads. He felt John tense up and shushed him, kissing down his shoulder again and nibbling the sensitive area just over John's scar "I've got you, Johnny." He assured the older man as he started pushing the beads in one by one, making sure to rub John's entrance each time one slid in. He left a few hanging as he reached for the vibrator closest to his girth, lubing it up as well "I give you permission to let go when you want as soon as this is in you okay?" he saw John's headnod and smiled, nuzzling John's cheek "Good." Randy didn't wait, pushing the vibrator in slowly until John was arching his back perfectly from being full. He smiled and started thrusting the toy shallowly "So fucking tight for me. I can't wait until it's my dick pounding into you." Randy heard John's mewl and knew John was aching right now so he angled the toy and slammed it in suddenly, finding John's spot quickly and grunting when his lover moaned in pure desperation and lust. "You like that?" he purred, repeating the action over and over until he felt John shake under him "..answer me, John!"

"F..fuck! Yes, I fuckin' love it, Master! Fuck me so.. good!" he pleaded, starting to thrust back slowly, checking if he'd be punished but when he wasn't John fucked himself on the vibrator as quickly as possible, feeling his release pool in his lower abdomen and grunting quietly. Just as he was ready to release, Randy flicked his wrist and the toy started vibrating against his spot, the beads rolling against his walls and making him drop down to his forearms from the pleasure as he let out a guttural moan. John whimpered as Randy slapped his ass with his bare hand and barked for him to get back up on his hands; doing what he was told, John adjusted himself and quickly began to fuck himself again, moaning and cursing as loudly as he could as the stimulations pushed him closer to the edge. "I.. close.. master, please?" Even when given permission to come, John had to ask out of habit but when he felt Randy thrust the toy in as deep as it would go and wiggle it around, he knew it was an order. John arched and came hard, his seed splashing over his abs and the sheets under him "FUCK!" he panted, trying to regain his composure and stay up on his hands as long as Randy didn't order anything else.

Randy breathed out a soft curse at the sight before him, nuzzling John's neck again and sucking a mark on the opposite side of the one before as he slid the toy out and slowly pulled out the string of beads. John's small noise of distaste made him chuckle; Randy swatted John's ass playfully "insatiable." He teased before shoving the toys off the bed and slowly sliding under John's body after cleaning up most of the mess. Randy's smoky eyes met the perfect sapphire orbs he loved so much as he tilted his head at the man "Ride me, Johnny. I want to come inside you. No sooner had he said it than John was blushing furiously and straddling his lap, the man's large hands on Randy's chest as he bit his lip nervously "Master?.. I.. haven't.. done this often." Randy smiled at the man's nerves and lightly rubbed his thighs, tracing over the only scar he'd managed to make before John disobeyed him and lightly pressing on it "You'll be fucking perfect." He said, making up their minds as he gripped his aching member and lined it up to John's entrance, waiting for the man to slide himself down.

"OH FUCK! Ra.. MASTER! So good." John didn't hesitate after Randy lined himself up, sitting down quickly and rolling his hips wantonly as he threw his head back and moaned in pure ecstacy. "God.. oh shit!" he didn't even know what to say as Randy suddenly gripped his hips and started bucking up with every thrust John gave down, their bodies slapping together at every movement. Not too long after, John was hard and dripping again, the continuous jabs to his prostate making him whimper and curse like no other. He felt his lover's thick cock throbbing and knew Randy was close. John whimpered quietly and slammed his hips down faster as he clawed on Randy's chest, completely losing all sense of self-restraint as he focused on one thing: making his dom pleased.

Randy let out a breathy moan as John started clenching around his member as well as speeding up his thrusts, barely able to catch up to the man's desperate actions. He moaned out, looking straight into John's eyes as he muttered a warning "Close.. come with me, baby.." Randy reached to stroke John's cock, his fist moving at the same frenzied pace as John's hips as he kept his gaze locked on John's. Randy felt his heart stop as his body tensed and his release splashed into the older man's walls, body shaking from the intensity which only increased after John came in his hand and splashed his abs. "Fuck, Johnny.. so good." He purred, dipping his fingers into John's seed and bringing it up to John's lips.

John didn't hesitate, sucking Randy's digits into his mouth and groaning at the taste of his seed mixed with the perfection that was Randy's skin; he felt the man pull his fingers away and let go with a small pop before Randy's strong hands cupped the sides of his head and the younger man pulled him down for a fierce kiss. John whimpered into the kiss, pressing his body against his dom's as he felt the need to meld into Randy's body while he still could. He felt the man pull back again and whimpered but broke the kiss, looking at Randy with all the love and trust in the world. "Thank you, Master." He whispered, lifting himself off Randy and leaning down to kiss the man's inner thigh quickly before kneeling on the bed again, bowing his head as he waited for Randy to either relieve him or give him further instruction.

Randy looked at his perfect sub lovingly and grabbed a discarded cloth to wipe himself clean before laying at the center of the bed and looking over at John "You look so perfect. Come here, Johnny.. cuddle with your only dom."

Though Randy spoke as if he was still ordering him, John knew it was a suggestion from the man's tone of voice but he would never pass that up for the world. He nodded and crawled over, laying on his side against Randy's body and humming softly "My Master." He purred, kissing Randy's chest as he so easily found his place in the man's arms.

Randy smiled and nodded, caressing the side of John's face as he spoke quietly "John.. I'll let you wear that until the morning but I have to take it off before the show." He saw the look on John's face as the man ran his fingers over his steel collar but his gaze stayed firm. Soon, John nodded and sighed as he kissed Randy's chest. Randy relaxed and stroked John's hair lazily before trailing his fingers down to the first mark he left there tonight, tracing over it softly "Don't forget who you belong to, Johnny.. I love you so much, baby."

John felt his eyes tear up and merely nodded at Randy's words as he buried his face in his partner's neck, inhaling his relaxing scent and clinging to him as he knew that soon after Battleground the hardest battle of all would begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So Review? Oh and leave ideas/ships in reviews too! Thanks for reading.


	3. You Clean Up Well

_**A/N:**_ Okay so this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend. It's one of my favorite ships and hoping it goes over well with you guys too. Enjoy. :)

For **AnetteBP**: [The Miz / Alex Riley]

* * *

><p>Alex smirked at his lover, "Remind me why I'm out here again?" he scanned through the racks of clothes, pulling out a few nice shirts for Mike and giving them to the man.<p>

"Because we need to get some nice clothes for that party you told Cena we'd be at." He grumbled back, taking the clothes and grimacing at them before hanging them back up again "Remind me why I bring you along again?" he teased, grinning at his boyfriend as he picked some different shirts out and handed one to Alex before he moved them over to the jeans and chose out a dark pair of jeans for Alex. "You have terrible taste.." he noted to Alex before winking.

Alex pouted, taking the clothes and looking towards Mike "I do not! You just.. you're used to dressing fancy."

Mike rolled his eyes and nudged the man affectionately "You do have terrible taste, Alex.. but it's okay. Thankfully I didn't fall in love with you for your style." He winked and led them to the dressing rooms, gently pushing Alex close to one of them "Now.. go try it out and see why I'm gonna chose our outfits for Sunday."

"But.." he pouted again, the man's brown eyes getting wide as he tried to convince Mike otherwise.

"Nope.. not today, go."

Alex huffed "Why are you not trying out your shirt?"

Mike sat on one of the chairs and shrugged "..'cause I already know it'll fit. I have a few like it at home." He sighed and tilted his head to the dressing room once more.

Alex pouted further but took the hint and walked into the small room. The door barely hid his head from view. "Stupid small rooms." He muttered before shoving his t-shirt off and sliding on the green and black shirt. Looking into the mirror, he noticed it looked pretty good on him and even brought out the flecks of green in his eyes. Alex smirked a bit before dropping his jeans and pulling on the pair Mike chose for him. He noticed they slid on a little tight but buckled up easily. When he looked into the mirror, Alex pouted, seeing they were tight on his legs. He opened the door and looked at Mike with a slight frown "Are you trying to make me feel fat?"

Mike looked up when he heard Alex's voice, scanning his eyes over the man's body and shifting in his seat as he saw how the dark blue material hugged Alex's toned legs in all the perfect places. His eyes trailed up to Alex's upper body, taking in how the green button up shirt was snug around Alex's chest and arms but everything else nice and just loose enough. He fidgeted a little, groaning inwardly at the sight and standing up from his seat.

Alex took the silence and look of discomfort on Mike's face as something bad. He flushed "So you did choose wrong this time, huh?" he pouted again, meeting Mike's gaze.

Mike shook his head and stood right in front of Alex "Hell no I didn't.. you look fuckin' sexy." He swallowed, scanning Alex's legs once more "Turn around for me.." Mike saw his lover's cheeks flush a deep pink as the taller man looked around them to make sure no one was looking before giving a small turn. Mike grunted when he saw the teasing sway of Alex's hips and how it made his ass look that much better. "fuck.." He saw Alex's shoulders shake slightly and knew the man was holding back a giggle just as Alex rolled his hips sensually. Mike cursed again and pressed himself against Alex's body, shoving the man back into the dressing room and shutting the door behind them. He bit and nuzzled against Alex's neck "You look so fucking sexy in that, baby.." he spoke as his hands started rubbing over the man's clothed muscles, his hips rolling against Alex's body.

Alex gasped and froze against Mike, suddenly being all too aware of where they were "…but.. they'll hear us, baby." He pleaded, already knowing he was a vocal lover and would probably get them caught. He shivered when Mike started nibbling on his earlobe and the older man pinned him against the wall "Mikey.. let's go back home?" he knew he was fighting a lost battle but he didn't want to get caught and have a scandal break out regarding them. His knees buckled when the older man started dry-humping him and kissing the overly-sensitive spot behind his ear, a low moan leaving his lips as he had to brace himself on the wall "_Baby_.."

Mike heard the change in Alex's voice, the raw need and lust in his lover's voice telling him all he needed to know "I don't want to go back home." He breathed out, kissing the spot once more before trailing kisses over Alex's neck, biting the skin softly every now and again until he made his way to Alex's other ear "I want you.." he informed his lover as he scratched the sides of Alex's legs and up to his ass. "Can you be quiet for me?"

Alex shook his head and let out a low whine as he began to slowly push back against Mike "Don't.. no, don't think so.."

Mike sighed and pulled his lips from Alex's skin briefly "Fine.." he unwrapped himself from Alex and slowly undid his tie, smoothing it out before looking at Alex with a devilish grin "Babe?" when Alex turned around, he looked apologetic but once he saw Mike's eyes and the tie he blushed deeply. Mike merely grinned at his lover and –after getting the okay– eased Alex's mouth open wide enough to slide the tie inside and create a makeshift gag for them. He smirked when he looked back to Alex's eyes and they were glossed over with desire. "Sinful.." he breathed out, clawing at Alex's legs again and earning a muffled groan from his lover.

Alex felt his body tremble as he melted against the man's body, letting Mike do what he wished now that he was gagged and could stop fearing making that much noise. He felt Mike palm his member through the tight jeans and breathed out heavily, letting out a low whine as he tried to buck against the man's hand but he felt Mike's free arm wrap around Alex's torso and force the man's body to stay pressed against his own. It's then that Alex knew Mike was taking full control today. He whimpered quietly and loosened up, giving himself in fully for the man and soon being rewarded.

Mike noticed the moment in which Alex let go and gave into the pleasure; he smiled softly and grazed his teeth over the younger man's neck, sucking a soft mark on the skin "Good boy." He felt Alex shudder under him and smoothed both hands down Alex's abs until he reached the waistband of his jeans and skillfully undid the buttons, working them down slowly. Once Mike finally got them off, he was rewarded with a muffled grunt and the perfect sight of Alex's round ass in tight briefs. "Goddamn, baby.." He smacked the man's ass hard enough to hurt before quickly ridding Alex of his briefs and bending down to bite the man's left ass cheek. Mike heard his lover's muffled whimper and grinned against the skin, running his tongue over the flesh. He knew normally they'd play a lot more but right now all he needed and wanted was to become one with the man and move together until they both went over the edge.

Alex had closed his eyes at one point so when he felt Mike's mouth leave his ass, he slumped against the wall again and inhaled through his nose as he tried to calm himself again. No sooner had he managed to take a few deep breaths than he heard Mike's pants hit the floor. Alex shivered and squirmed against the wall, feeling Mike slap his ass with his hardened dick and clawing at the wall as he tried to beg the man through the gag "M…k.. PLEA…. N….d" He felt the man's hardness then rub between his cheeks and he whined, feeling himself leak as his nails dragged down the wall. "B-…NN" his plea was cut off as Mike spread him and entered him with no prep or lube. Alex screamed out loudly but the tie muffled most of it, he writhed in pained pleasure and started lazily clenching around Mike once he adjusted to the older man's girth.

Mike grunted and nuzzled Alex's neck, feeling the suffocating heat snuggly around him and cursing quietly into the man's neck. As soon as Alex clenched around him, Mike growled again and bit down on the man's neck "So fuckin' tight! Wish I could hear you moan for me like you always do.. wanna hear my name leave those pretty pink lips as I fuck you so hard!" he whispered harshly against the tan skin, sucking a lazy mark over Alex's pulse and starting a brutal pace into Alex's heat. He groaned and growled every now and again when Alex's noises got too loud for the gag to fully cover but he never let up on the thrusts, simply pushing in deeper and deeper until Alex's walls began spasming. "you wanna come, Alex? Want me to let you come?"

Just as Alex thought he was about to lose it he heard Mike start asking him and he whined softly, nodding quickly and feeling Mike's pace pick up even more. Alex's eyes rolled back as Mike pounded against his spot over and over, reaching down to stroke himself. He opened his mouth as wide as the gag permitted and started letting out noises of pleasure but when he felt Mike pull out almost fully then his lower body getting pulled away from the wall, Alex shivered and let his lover press his back down and force him to arch in the small room. He felt Mike slam back into him and hit his spot even harder than before so he rested his head against the wall and groaned out to the best of his ability as his hand started moving faster against his cock. Alex felt Mike's hands on his hips as the older man pounded against him, the slap of their skin echoing in the small confines of the room. Not too long after Mike started that harsh pace Alex was groaning and moaning against the fabric, his legs shaking as he whined for Mike to let him come.

Mike closed his eyes, hips jutting forward on their own accord, thrusts getting sloppier by the second so when he heard Alex's plea he slammed in harder than ever "Come for me, baby!" he bit down on Alex's clothed shoulder hard, feeling the man's walls twitch around him before they suffocated him like never before. Mike grunted against Alex's neck and slammed into him twice more before his own release drowned him in pleasure. He marked Alex's walls with his seed, nails marking Alex's hips harshly.

Neither man stopped rolling or thrusting until both of their orgasms were well over with. It wasn't until Mike stopped moving and Alex let out a loud whine that the younger man even noticed the tie had been removed. "Fuck.." Alex slumped against the wall when Mike slipped out of him, his knees still too week to hold him up on their own "I take it.. you approve of your choice?" he rasped out, voice sounding completely wrecked. He yelped when Mike slapped his ass for his teasing, looking back at the man and pouting "_Mikey_.."

Mike smirked at the man's whine, shrugging innocently and sliding Alex's briefs back up before putting on his own pants and underwear as well "Let's just say.. you clean up well, baby." He grinned and gently rubbed Alex's ass before reaching for his pair of old jeans and helping Alex back into them, his hands lingering on the man's covered muscles for a few seconds before he finally managed to get them buttoned. "We're taking this whole outfit.. but if I decide to bend you over the damn table at Cena's place.. don't be surprised" he half-joked, standing up when he'd helped Alex back into his sneakers. Mike turned Alex around and unbuttoned the green shirt, smoothing his hands up the man's perfect chest and teasing his nipples briefly before picking up Alex's t-shirt and sliding it back on. "Now we can go home.." he snickered, winking at Alex as he folded Alex's new outfit as neatly as possible and carried it along with the shirt he chose for himself.

Alex pouted at the man's final words, trying not to think about Mike's warning for Cena's party at least until they got home because if not.. he'd be going in for round two right now. He bit his lip shyly and blushed as he nodded and started following Mike out of the dressing room once the man picked up his tie and shoved it into his pants pocket. "Does this mean we get a round two later?" he asked, lip jutting out playfully as he begged Mike with his eyes.

Mike shook his head at Alex's question and winked at him before they arrived to the register, receiving odd stares from the worker but eventually making it out of the store without getting questioned. It wasn't until they were at their car that Mike replied to Alex; he pinned the younger man against the car and ground their hips together to let the man feel his already half-aroused state "That depends, baby.. can you put on a show for me again?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Well, hope you enjoyed this one. :)

Up next: John/Ambreigns :D


	4. Who Were We Kidding

_**A/N:**_ Ambreigns is one of my not so guilty pleasures so I'm excited they were requested so early on. :3 Anyway, hope you enjoy.

For **Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: [HHH/Shawn] leading to [John/Dean/Roman]

* * *

><p>John got back in his car, shaking his head in disbelief. Leave it to his asshole Econ professor to decide to cancel class ten minutes before it starts. "Fucking prick, like a 5p.m. class isn't already bad enough.." He muttered, rubbing a hand over his face and thinking that now (at the very least) he'd get to spend some time with his husband. Yeah, barely a junior in college and already married but to be fair the guy was great and hey he was rich so that was always a bonus.<p>

The entire drive back to their upscale house by the beach, John thought about how distant Hunter was being lately and how he couldn't even remember the last time they were intimate. This, for a college guy, was basically hell. If it was up to John, they'd be fucking every night sometimes more than that. He sighed, hopefully John's unexpected day off would be a nice surprise for Hunter and they could spend the rest of the day together (preferably in bed). He thought about stopping by the store for some food but decided against it since he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Hunter.

Once he parked the car in the garage, John walked around the separate building and entered the house through the back like he always did. John knew Hunter was home since he heard music upstairs, finding it odd that Hunter was listening to soft rock music right now. He climbed up the stairs, stopping when he heard whispers over the music followed by soft thuds. John's heart clenched. It all made sense.

For some godforsaken reason, John still pushed the door open. It was almost like he needed to see it just to confirm it for himself. He looked into the room, seeing his husband wrapped in another man's arms, feeling anger boil over him, John stormed inside and grabbed Hunter by his hair, pulling him off the smaller man's lips. "Wh.. Sh-shawn?" His stomach churned, shock quelling the anger that filled him before. How could Hunter be cheating on him with his football coach at university?

"John?!" Hunter had the audacity to act shocked as if it was unheard of for John to be in _his_ bedroom. He scrambled off Shawn's body, seeing Shawn cover himself and tried to reach for John but felt a sharp slap across his face.

"You piece of shit!" John felt tears sting his eyes but he refused to let Hunter (and much less the man who pretended to be his mentor but fucked his husband behind his back) have the satisfaction of seeing him break. "How fucking long?" He saw Hunter look at Shawn and swallowed, shoving the older man repeatedly "How. Long?! Answer me!" he felt his anger getting the better of him and knew he could hurt Hunter if he didn't check himself so he reined it back down. He'd be dammed if he lost his marriage rights for this bastard.

"John.. don't."

"…" he glared at the man and stepped into Hunter's personal space "How. Fucking. Long. Hunter?"

Hunter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "two months.."

John would've broken down crying then but instead he laughed and shook his head in disbelief, going to his bedside drawer and grabbing the keys to the Porsche "Again, I repeat: You're a piece of shit." He spat before looking at Shawn and fixing him with a glare "both of you.. and don't you ever dare try and apologize because I will out you, you fucking homewrecking piece of shit." John saw his coach's eyes gloss over before Shawn looked away and he laughed again ".. you chose a fuckin' gem to cheat on me with.. you know he's dating Professor Hart, right? Engaged by the looks of that fucking rock he wears around campus with him.." John saw the look of hurt on Hunter's face and smirked, shaking his head again "You two bastards deserve each other."

He left the room, hearing the bickering and screaming and soon someone was sniffling upstairs, the rock music long since silenced. John was livid, he knew there was no life left here for him so he grabbed his gym bag and stuffed it with some clothes as well as his keys to his gym and his wallet before leaving out the backdoor. "That fucker.." he muttered to himself as he got into the Porsche, tossing his gym bag in the backseat before sliding into the car. He peeled out of the garage as soon as the door slid out of his way, driving around the luxurious neighborhood until he found the most expensive hotel around. John figured if he was about to divorce the man, he'd squeeze every cent he could out of him just in case the settlement didn't sway in his favor.

He took his school bag and the gym bag out of the car and headed into the lush building. Once John paid for a suite –with their shared bank account– and threw his bag on the bed, he threw himself onto the bed, finding his phone and searching the web for a good divorce lawyer (one he'd pay with Hunter's money). He located the number and dialed it, connecting rather quickly and giving them their information.

"Okay, Mister.. Helmsley? I-.."

"..Mr. Cena now.. I'm done with that."

"Of course, sorry sir. We can see you for an appointment tomorrow at noon. Is that okay?"

He had a class but he wanted to do this shit before he lost his resolve, he'd been unhappy for weeks now and it'd be foolish to stay in this situation "Yes, that's perfect. Thank you.."

"Wonderful, when you get to our offices request Shane McMahon.. I'll be ready. Have a.. good rest of the night.. or try to."

John chuckled bitterly and wrote down the details given to him before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. He looked around the room, seeing it start to get dim since the sun was setting. John knew he had two options: stay here and feel sorry for himself or go out to one of Tampa's best clubs and get a piece of what he'd been craving since Hunter stopped sleeping with him. He shot out of bed, sliding his ring off his finger and setting it on the nightstand. He planned on selling that later but for now he moved to his luggage, choosing the nicest change of clothes he had right then and laying them out on the bed; John was hell-bent on getting laid tonight and would be damned if he'd return to this room without fulfilling that desire.

…

Roman looked around the crowded club, sighing in slight frustration as he began nipping his lover's ear playfully "Come on, kitten.. choose someone already." He inhaled the scent of leather and cigarettes along with a smell that was so uniquely Dean's and shivered, pushing against Dean a little as he marked the man's neck.

Dean squirmed in his seat, trying to ignore his growing erection as he felt Roman growl against his neck. He knew the man would be in a hell of a mood later but right now, Dean was on a mission to find them a good looking man to join them for the night. The club was full of twinks which was expected since they were in a college town but Dean didn't want that, he wanted a man that looked as if he could break him in half if he wanted to. He wanted a man much like Roman so he could get double the pleasure today. Some would say Dean was a masochist of the worst kind and an insatiable slut.. but those people would be silenced by Roman so Dean didn't really care too much about it. He grumbled to himself as he looked around the club again, as if hoping someone would just jump out at him.

Roman lightly clawed up Dean's thigh, dragging his blunt nails over the man's tight groin area and relishing in the moan he heard leave Dean's lips "I will bend you over this damn counter if you don't choose someone.. we can always try this tomorrow." He stopped when he felt Dean's cock twitch under his hand, looking up at the man with a small grin. Roman followed the man's gaze and his eyes landed on the well-built blond with just enough hair to tug. Normally, younger wasn't his style but this man looked like he could handle plenty and honestly, Roman was more than curious now that he saw said blond staring at his kitten with interest. He lightly patted Dean's growing bulge, giving the man the okay but when he looked at Dean, the shaggy-haired blond was slurping his mixed drink through his straw. Normally it wouldn't be interpreted as sexual but the way Dean's lips hugged the thick straw and his tongue flicked out to rub against the straw unnecessarily left no question to how he meant it. Well fuck, no wonder the kid was staring at Dean.

Dean smirked when he felt both of the men's eyes on him, slurping loudly as his eyes darkened a bit and he met the stranger's eyes. He saw the young man grin softly before he gestured to the spot next to him and winked deviously. Dean smirked right back at him and slid off his seat, taking his drink with him and swaying his hips for Roman to watch as he left him before letting his eyes rake over the younger man's body once he got close enough. "Why so alone, Mr.."

John grinned, shrugging at the man, playing off the slight pang in his chest and filling the void with pure lust as he purred out "John. Just John. Who might you be, haven't seen those lips of yours around before."

"Dean.. and that's because I'm visiting, looking for a good night." He hummed, slurping his drink down again in the same teasing fashion as before. Dean swallowed "Think you can help?"

"That depends. Can that mouth take anything bigger?"

Dean was surprised by the young man's blunt attitude, especially towards an older man who was dressed in matching leather jackets with at least 8 other men in this bar but he didn't comment on it, instead he looked the man dead in the eye as he leaned over for the small shot glass he had in front of him and downed it, licking his lips slowly before answering "It can take plenty.. but just so we're clear, how big ya talking?"

John smirked at the man's question, his eyes glinting as he grabbed the man's hand and lead it down to the growing bulge in his tight jeans "More than enough." He shot back, licking his lips as he felt Dean squeeze his hard shaft through his jeans. John let out a soft moan as he grabbed Dean's hand, stilling the man's actions and dropped it back onto the counter. "You think you can hang?" he teased, seeing Dean's slightly confused face and grinning widely as he tugged Dean to the dance floor with him just as a techy song started with just enough bass to invite couples to grind against each other.

Dean smirked softly when John turned him around and pulled his ass flush against John's hard cock, loving the rough treatment and being sure then that he'd chosen wisely. Dean rested his head on John's shoulder, reaching behind him to pull John's body closer to his own as their hips moved sensually. He let out a small gasp as John leaned down and bit his neck rather roughly at the same time as the younger man's hand trailed down his torso and over his straining length. "Fuck.." he breathed out, closing his eyes in pure bliss as he pushed back against John's hardness as roughly as he could, hinting at what he wanted now more than ever. Dean felt John's grip loosen as the man turned him around yet again, shivering at being handled like that.

John felt his body heating up, loving how Dean was a responsive partner unlike the stale, vanilla shit he had at his old home. He grunted softly at every gasp and moan Dean made, forcing the man back against him once he'd turned him around and looking him with almost black eyes as he forced Dean's thighs apart so he could fit his own between the thick muscles "..that's exactly what I plan on doing to you tonight.."

Dean groaned at the words, body shivering with anticipation as he let John dry-hump him on the dance floor. He knew they were getting stares but the only set of eyes he cared about were staring back into his own eyes as Dean rutted against John and let out the sluttiest of moans "..you better fuckin' deliver.." he rasped out, lightly lifting his finger in a signal to Roman before rutting even more intensely against John. He felt the man's hardness against his thigh and shivered, starting to grind again but freezing to let out a small whine when John's large hands cupped his ass and the man practically crashed their hips together as he told him not to worry about him delivering.

Roman got to the pair just in time to hear Dean whimper in need. He almost growled but remembered that they'd agreed on this and the plan would require him making John feel as wanted as possible. Roman waited for them to roll their hips together once more before sliding behind John and wrapping his arms around the man, letting his painfully hard dick grind against John's firm ass to the beat of the music. He felt John tense a bit but after their movements continued and Roman growled into his ear "I see you like my kitten.. since he likes you I'm letting you join us tonight. Think you're up for a good night?" he felt John loosen up a little.

John felt fire coursing through him, the idea of having two men right now was making his young male hormones act up like never before. In response to Roman's question, he groaned openly and bucked back against Roman before clawing at Dean's covered ass. John cursed and let them roll together until the end of the next song, all three of them hard as a rock. He pulled himself away from the delicious sandwich he'd been in and started leading them out the front door but Roman had other things in mind and soon John felt himself getting dragged then shoved out of an emergency exit door. He stumbled a bit, looking at the older man and seeing for the first time how fucking attractive he was. "Fuck.." John lunged himself at Roman, kissing the man roughly as both of their tongues battled for dominance but after a very attractive growl and a sharp bite to John's bottom lip, Roman won and got to do with John's mouth as he pleased.

Dean watched with dark eyes as Roman devoured John's tongue, whimpering in need as he stepped over to the men and grabbed a handful of each of their asses. He heard both men let out animalistic growls and shivered. Roman looked at the smaller man and licked his lips as he broke the searing kiss, feeling John nibble and kiss his throat instead "Knees, kitten. Get us ready." He didn't expect Dean to protest but the way the man so gracefully dropped onto his knees to suck two men off in a dark alley made Roman moan quietly.

John cursed out again as the man shoved their jeans down and freed their hard dicks. The sight of Roman's impressive size made John tremble, his mouth watering as he wished he could have that in his mouth.. or in any hole really because fuck that would be amazing. Roman noticed the way John was staring at his girth and grinned, nipping the blond's lip "Don't worry.. he's getting me ready for you." Roman rumbled, feeling Dean whimper around their cocks and fisting the smaller man's hair roughly as he forced Dean to go back to work. He met John's gaze again before adding "And you get to fuck this greedy little cum slut of mine.." Roman felt John's nails dig into his arms and took that as the man's approval, going back to kissing John with open need until he felt Dean try to fit both their cocks in his mouth and sucking the tips teasingly. He growled and tugged Dean's hair sharply, feeling John buck into his lover's mouth and cause their dicks to slide together.

"Fuck me.." he heard John beg out, looking at Roman with the utmost need he'd ever seen in a man and that was saying something considering who he was dating. Roman smirked at the man and felt Dean shift under him, cursing when he saw the man rid himself of his jacket and toss it on the floor to rest his hands there after he'd pushed his tight jeans down far enough to expose his round ass for both of them. "Slut.." he spoke affectionately, slapping Dean's ass rather harshly and hearing the sound bounce off the walls. Roman looked at John and gestured for him to take his position to which the man happily obliged. He saw John's slight hesitance and spanked him as well "Fuck him. You know you want to. He's clean, we both are." Roman was rewarded with a light moan from John then a loud scream of pure pleasure as John seated himself fully in Dean's heat with just one thrust.

Roman groaned at the sight, cursing softly as he spanked John hard again "Fuck yeah, just like that! Pound into him.. he likes when it hurts!" He heard Dean's wanton moans and knew John had listened, seeing John piston in and out of Dean's tightness roughly and deeply. Roman smirked as he urged the man on with a few more spanks before spitting on his palm and stroking himself, knowing John would need the extra lube.

John was in absolute heaven, his needs finally being met after weeks of neglect, his dick pounding into a tight firm ass while his own ass was slapped like a piece of meat. God there was no better fucking feeling. Or so he thought. A scream ripped out of John's throat as Roman's large cock slid inside him, causing him to buck forward into the suffocatingly tight heat. "Oh god!.." he cried out, feeling Roman tug his hair sharply causing his back to arch perfectly "H..harder!" he pleaded, earning a sudden thrust and yank at the same time which caused him to whimper out for the first time. John felt his release creeping close but before he could even register anything, Roman switched his position behind him and slammed in again, this time hitting the bundle of nerves Hunter never could really reach. "Shit! Right there!" he screamed out, gripping Dean's hips for leverage as he started pounding into Dean at the same pace Roman was fucking him, not long after finding the man's spot and hitting it repeatedly.

"Nng.." Dean could only whimper and mewl like a cat in heat as he drew closer and closer, hearing Roman grunt in pleasure and John beg his man for more was driving him insane. Dean opened his mouth to beg Roman but before he could even utter a sound, he heard the man's strong voice ring out "Come for us, kitten. Show Daddy how much you like being used." Dean whimpered out loudly and arched up, coming without so much as being touched, his come landing on his abs and the dirt floor under his lower half. "Yours." He breathed out, clearly talking to Roman as he clenched his walls lazily around John, feeling the man throb and keep bucking into his spot since Roman hadn't eased up on the thrusts at all. Dean turned back and groaned at the sight before meeting Roman's eyes, a silent conversation passing between them.

John felt Roman slide out of him and looked up confused but the slight tug to his hair made him obediently slide out of Dean's heat, his thickness throbbing with need as he looked to Roman. "Knees." John frowned at the man before looking back to see Dean scrambling to get in his position. He shivered once he realized what was to come, looking at Roman before feeling the larger man stand next to him just as Dean opened his mouth and closed his eyes. John cursed out appreciatively, stroking himself as soon as Roman started and soon releasing over the man's face with a loud moan. He vaguely heard Roman grunt in pleasure but his ears were ringing from his own release as he looked down to see their seed coating Dean's face. John slumped forward a bit, being caught by Roman's strong arm around his shoulders. He leaned on the man slightly, letting Roman hold him up as they both watched Dean lick the come off and swallow it, the man promptly resorting to collecting it with his fingers before he managed to get himself clean.

Dean purred happily as he slid his jeans back on and sat back on his heels, eyes dazed as he watched both men pull their jeans back up "We need to come here more often.." he almost pouted, causing both men to laugh. John glanced at Roman, realizing that he'd been missing out on a real fucking all his life after being taken like that. He flushed a bit when Roman winked at him "You should. I'll be around."

John didn't know what possessed him to say that but he thought that maybe the single life wouldn't be so after the divorce; not if it included more fucks like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Well there it is, hope it was okay.

Up next: Requests open.


	5. Who's the real Superman?

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for launching ideas my way and sorry this update took so long, anyway I'm not surprised my baby is requested so much already. ;)

For Nikki: [Roman/John]*

* * *

><p>"Call yourself Samoan Superman, huh?"<p>

Roman quirked a brow "What of it?"

John laughed, a bit of a sneer to his voice. He was typically a nice guy but when it came to wrestling and his career – no one was safe.

"The hell is so funny?"

John glared at the younger man "You."

Roman growled at that, anger replacing the curiosity that was there before "Excuse you?"

"You heard me. I said I liked you a few months back…. and truth is, I backed up your push and was hoping for it to happen but then you go and think you can steal _my_ gimmick?"

It was Roman's turn to laugh. His chest rumbled with the deep glee he was feeling right then "You're fucking me, right?"

"I could easily 'fuck' you.. but no and I'm not joking" he responded with an icy glare on his face.

Roman stepped forward, getting in John's face "Now I know you're joking."

"The hell I am."

"Bullshit."

"You know this is my whole life and you come in here mocking it. Don't think I don't know people like y-"

Roman pressed his head against John's, speaking through clenched teeth "You don't know shit about me or what kind of person I am. But that's not why this is a joke" he relaxed a bit.

John met the man's hard glare "Oh yeah?" Care to enlighten me on what you find so goddamn funny?"

"You 'fucking' me."

John blinked. Well no shit. Of course that was out of the question. Everyone knew _his_ sexuality but Roman was straight. The let out a small chuckle "Yeah, no shit."

"So you agree."

"Of course I do. I'm arrogant and everything but I'm not an idiot."

Roman grinned "Perfect. So you know I'd make you my bitch."

John stared at Roman who at some point in their conversation had shifted back so there was a few inches' worth of space between them. the expected to see mocking eyes staring back at him but instead Roman's normally olive-hazel eyes were close to a forest green.. looking back at him with what John could only label a predatory look. Suddenly the fight went out of him. He swallowed.

Silence had filled the air for too long. Roman grinned and stepped forward, noticing John stepped back – out of his own accord or subconsciously he didn't know but honestly, to him it didn't matter. "What's wrong, 'Superman'?" he saw some fire in John's eyes and licked his lips. Could he make the top dog crumble? Roman leaned forward, feeling and seeing John's body tense as if the man was anticipating something "Would you like that, John?"

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he nodded almost imperceptibly. Almost.

Roman grinned "I'm sure you would. I could show you one of the many ways I can use my strength" the shiver that rippled through John's solid frame only served to make Roman bolder. He rested his large hands on the blond's waist, squeezing just hard enough to show authority.

"Not h-here."

So the blond _hadn't_ lost his ability to speak. Roman's hands slid along the man's hipbones possessively "Why not?" but he spoke before John could respond "you afraid the others will hear those pretty moans and screams of my name?"

John flushed. Maybe. He was all too aware of Roman's hands on his waist. He locked gazes with the younger man "You think you an make me be? That's the only thing I'd be embarrassed about." And it was true. The locker room had heard almost every noise from him in the past 11 years whether first hand or not, it didn't matter. John Cena didn't have to worry about getting caught. But out of all that time, only one man has heard him _beg_. He licked his lips and stood up a little straighter so he could meet Roman's gaze.

Roman blinked at the man's sudden bluntness, a small smile slowly cracing his features. "Oh I can make you beg, Cena. Don't doubt that. Don't doubt me."

"Prove it" his baby blue eyes darkened with lust as he looked at the younger man defiantly "give me a reason _not_ to bash that smug look off your face."

His eyes darkened as he tightened his hold on John, pulling the older man against him "Go lock that damn door."

Roman's tone left no room for questions. John slid out of the man's grip and did as was asked of him. he looked back at Roman once he was done, licking his lips and earning a look of impatience from Roman.

"Come here."

John was starting to have second thoughts. What if Orton found out? Randy was the only man to make him beg for a reason.

"I _said_ come."

He couldn't resist. John's naturally submissive body walked over to Roman on its own.

"Good boy."

Words that normally filled him with joy tonight only shoved guilt down his throat. "Don't call me that or I'm walking the fuck out." It wasn't like John to defy strong characters like Roman in the 'bedroom' but that nickname was reserved for one person and one person only.

Roman tensed. So it was true. John and Randy are an item. He should've left then and there but his possessive nature wouldn't let him leave until John was _his_ if only for a night. He nodded once to let John know it was understood then he crooked his finger to will John even closer.

John leaned forward until Roman signaled for him to stop then he looked up to meet the younger man's eyes.

"Get me nice and ready for you."

John felt a ripple of pure lust fill him, nodding at the younger man and dropping to his knees "Hope you have a condom you won't get this ass bare."

Roman felt his possessive nature flare up at the man's words and gripped the back of John's head hard "Keep your mouth shut around my cock unless you're gonna say my name."

John felt a shiver run through him. He licked his lips and pulled Roman's pants and boxers down then slowly stroked the younger man's thick girth, looking up at him with lust-blown eyes "Who says I'll be sayin' _your_ name, Roman?"

He growled at that, gripping John by the jaw and forcing the older man to look at him "I say. You're _mine_ tonight, Cena. And the sooner you realize that the better." He let John's jaw go in favor of gripping his neck again "Soon you won't remember how to say anything but 'please' and 'more' and _my_ name." he assured the man as he stroked himself. Roman saw John lick his lips and grinned then slapped the older man with his dick. The soft whine he got in response made him smirk as he watched the glistening of his precum on John's cheek. "I haven't even spent 20 minutes with you and I can tell you're a fuckin' cum-slut."

John felt his cheeks flush but he looked up at Roman defiantly and lifted his head "From the looks of it, you don't have what it takes to find out, big guy."

Part of him was aware that in responding to John's teasing he'd be giving the man what he wanted but that part of him wasn't in control right now. Roman tightened his hold on John's neck and kept it up until John opened his mouth to complain – though Roman never gave him the change. He shoved his dick into John's mouth as soon as it opened up wide enough. He felt the man resisting so he clamped John's neck and bucked his hips forward. Roman let out a small grunt of pleasure when the older man gagged a little "That's right. Take it all in, Cena."

John looked up at Roman, his blue eyes watering badly from the rough treatment but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. he tried to relax his throat so Roman could mouth fuck him but the younger man just tightened his grip on John's neck and John clawed Roman's thighs in response.

"Suck, Cena."

He felt drool sliding down his jaw and he knew what he must've looked like but still, John did as he was told. He swallowed around the man's hard cock, earning a sharp buck from Roman but John pulled away slightly, winking at the tall Samoan as he swirled his tongue around the amn's dick then began sucking. His sucking - in sharp contrast to the rest of his actions – wasn't teasing. John sucked as hard as he could manage as he bobbed his head, needing to get Roman deeper into his mouth. He felt the younger man buck again and groaned as Roman's hardness hit the back of his throat. John swallowed a few times, part of him already wanting to taste the taller male. Those thoughts were wiped away when Roman fucked his mouth hard one last time before pulling away.

"Knew that fucking mouth was good for something other than talking "he grinned at the look on Cena's face, leaning down to pat the older man's cheek before thinking about how he wanted him. If only the blond had hair. "Kneel over the bench. I want it to hurt." he knew it'd hurt either way but this way he'd be able to do a _bit_ more damage.

John swallowed and looked at Roman before walking over to the bench and getting on his knees, resting his forearms out in front of himself. His ass was sticking out just enough to tease Roman a little more. He liked this 'innocent' act.. only place he could do it was the 'bedroom'.

Roman groaned at the sight of John's bulging arm muscles stretched as the older man held himself out from the bench so his back would arch perfectly. "…nothin' short of amazing." It wasn't often he gave compliments but for an ass like Cena's he'd sing praises. Roman walked over, ridding himself of his shirt in the process, and smacked John's toned ass hard enough to leave an angry red handprint there.

"Nng.."

"What's wrong, Cena? Thought you could hang?"

John let out a huff at that, glaring over his shoulder to the younger man "Maybe that was a disappointed grunt."

Roman smirked at that. This man clearly wanted and was used to rough treatment. He grabbed a fistful of John's ass before letting go and swinging his arm back then slapping John's already reddened cheek even harder.

"Oh fu-.."

"That's right. This is my ass tonight," he growled as he slapped it again just for good measure. Roman slid his hand over John's round ass, spreading his cheeks and spitting on the man's entrance before doing the same to his hand and stroking himself slowly after sliding a condom on. He felt John shift impatiently and slapped him again "Still."

Roman's naturally demanding voice made John freeze. He blushed a bit and lowered his head as he arched his back more for Roman, giving him a hint as to what he wanted. John was rewarded a few seconds later when the man rammed into him without prep or any lube other than their spit. His knuckles turned white from the force he was gripping the bench with and John let out a moan. He tried not to push back but he needed the younger man to move or.. go deeper or both. John slammed his hips back. He gasped when one of the bigger man's hands wrapped around the back of his neck and pressed John's head to the bench, making his ass spread wider. "Ohmyf.." he grunted as Roman slammed in harder, getting in deeper than he'd felt anyone go. John's arms shook a little but when Roman slammed in again and hit that sweet spot inside of him they gave out under him. John bent his arms and slumped against the side of the bench as Roman held his head against the hard wood.

"Such a fuckin' slut and your ass is still tight.." he grunted as he felt John's ass clench around him when the man shifted off his arms. "F.." he slowly moved John's leg out so the man was spread wide and pulled out until just the head of his member was inside before ramming back in quickly. John's tightness squeezed his throbbing cock perfectly; Roman let John's head go in favor of gripping his shoulder and pulling all of John's body back as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

"R..right there! God.. harder.."

It was more of a whine to Roman and he just loved hearing the man mewl that way for him. He felt John's walls start to spasm around him and knew the older man was close to the edge so he hit the man's spot a few times, hearing John's whining and whimpering just increase with every stroke and groaning out as the man suddenly tried to shift up a little. He felt John's body stiffen and growled, pulling out suddenly.

"Rom.. what?" he panted out, his cock pulsing against his abs as he looked over his shoulder to Roman, all too aware of the space between them. John started getting up when Roman slapped his ass hard again and John gasped, feeling his entire body fill with pleasure; his senses were on high alert. "Please.." he met the man's dark gaze, flexing his ass muscles and feeling a small burn covering them.

Roman smirked and shook his head at John "Hands and fuckin' knees, John."

John's blue eyes flashed at that, he scrambled off the bench and crawled to be in front of Roman before resting on his four limbs and arching his back in the way he knew made his ass more pronounced. He heard Roman's cursing followed by his steps and he knew he was successful. "Fuck me hard… unless y- AH!" John felt Roman knee rest next to his leg followed by a simultaneous thrust and a bite to his shoulder. "Roman!" he cried out, his body even more wound up with the need to release than before. John's head slumped as he clenched his fists on the ground and felt Roman start hard, rapid thrusts. He felt Roman move his lips to John's other shoulder and bite even harder, this time the skin warming followed by a sharp sting. There was something he was supposed to be remembering but John was too lost. He pushed back desperately against Roman, whining when the man added more pressure to the bite and audibly growled against his pale skin "Need.. fuck.. c-can I come?"

Roman felt himself draw nearer when John cried out his name but even more so when the older man's skin heated up under his lips and Roman knew the man had a mark on him now. John was his. Tonight only but there would be evidence. He grinned at that, no better way to get back at that self-righteous prick than claim his sweet piece of ass. Roman heard John's question and shook his head, lapping at the fresh mark as he switched his angle and pounded against John's spot instead, his blunt nails digging into John's hip hard enough to bruise as he thrust deeper and deeper, moaning out when John's walls began clenching and unclenching. The man was teasing. Roman growled and reached to sharply bite his neck before whispering in his ear "I'll leave you without coming, John." That was enough. John just left his tight ring of muscle clenched around Roman's cock as a desperate whine left his lips. Roman smirked and slapped John's ass hard "You're mine." He heard the man gasp so he pounded into him once more but stayed pressed against the man's prostate.

"Roman… please!?" he pushed back against the large member.

"Say it."

The ice and determination in Roman's voice was a turn on, he wouldn't even pretend otherwise. John shivered and pushed back harder, starting to fuck himself on Roman's member as he threw his head back so his neck was exposed to Roman "I'm yours tonight.." he panted out, wanton moans leaving his lips as he continued to fuck himself; soon, Roman began thrusting again and John gasped out the man's name just before feeling a set of lips on his pulse. John whined as Roman marked him yet again, pushing back against him as hard as he could "Roman.. I.. please.. fuck.. please!?"

Roman smirked, growling against John's newest mark "Come, Cena."

He shivered, a ripple of pleasure shaking his whole body as he bucked his own hips forward when his release washed over him; his seed splashed onto the floor and coated his abs as John practically screamed out Roman's name loud enough to hear it echo off the walls. He blushed when he'd realized Roman just saw him come without being touched.. something that only happened when he was thoroughly fucked. But before John could really get embarrassed, he felt Roman's dick push in further. The man growled out something he couldn't catch as his large hands held John's hips and Roman fucked him hard until he too reached completion.

Roman grunted out softly as he pulled his flaccid cock from John's tight ass, panting quietly and shoving his long hair out of his face while he slipped the condom off his dick and got up to go dispose of it. He was a little shaky on his feet from his orgasm but fuck if it wasn't worth it, he'd give anything to get to fuck John again in the future.

"Bastard."

The man's words roused him from his thoughts, he blinked and looked over at John from a few feet away "Excuse me?"

"You proved me wrong."

Roman smirked and shrugged as he walked over to John and offered him a hand to get the man up. John practically limped to the bench and sat down, the sight making Roman grin "You're welcome."

John laughed, his cheeks flushing as he looked down at his legs then back to their clothes. Apparently Roman had noticed because he walked over with John's clothing as well as a small towel. John wiped himself clean and stood up -on shaky feet- to dress himself again.

Roman already had his shorts and a tank top on so when John dressed, he was watching him carefully. As the older man slipped his shirt on, Roman noticed a few of his marks peeking out from the collar of John's shirt and he smirked, not even needing to see John's ass to know it too had marks. He grinned as he opened the door "See ya around, Superman."

John flushed a bit and flipped Roman off as he bent down to grab his bag.

"Been there done that."

John laughed and shook his head, quickly standing up and leaving the locker room as well in perhaps too happy of a mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Well there you go, hope you enjoyed and sorry about my hiatus.

*This pairing is the beginning of another chapter which will be posted later but since I update this in order of requests, you'll have to wait. ;)

Up next: Seth/Dean/Cena


	6. Just Once?

_**A/N:**_ Hope this satisfies your dirtiest of desires, my pretties.

For **DJMaddox** [Seth/Dean/Cena]

* * *

><p>"C'mon.. it's one night. Not like I'd ever leave you for any of the bastards in that locker room anyway."<p>

Dean gave an exasperated sigh "Seth, I know you won't leave me. That's not what this is about."

The two-toned man pouted "—then what is it about? You wanna pick him? Go ahead, I just want to experience it."

"No.. I just.. don't think anyone will be willing to accept that offer. They've seen us naked, the bruises and marks that will never be shown on TV; they know about them" he cupped Seth's face tenderly, feeling the man take full advantage of the rare show of affection and smiling.

"So you think they're too scared?"

He huffed out a laugh, dropping his hand much to Seth's distaste "Yeah, they're chicken-shit."

"We'll see."

…

Silence.

Whoever said silence couldn't be deafening lied. Seth squirmed uncomfortably at Dean's side, looking at the dirty blond for guidance but Dean's gaze was busy staring down the locker room full of most of the superstars who they'd just asked to join them for one night no strings attached.

It wasn't rare for them to hook up in the company because they understood each other's needs and news got around of who was willing and who wasn't when it came to topping or bottoming. But right now, no one was even willing to look them in the eye though most of them were blushing brightly like the idea of being handled by both turned them on. He saw Justin and Mike squirming then their gaze met and some sort of understanding slipped between them before they fixed their gazes back on the floor. Such a shame, he's love to make Mizanin his personal bitch for the night. Dean's body moved next to him and Seth looked over at the older man.

"I told you, kitten."

Seth pouted at this, blushing a little when Dean said his pet name out loud but the looks on some of the superstar's faces read that they'd clearly never mention this to anyone outside the locker room. He looked at Dean "Fine.. let's just get cleaned up then." He walked past the wall of superstars that quickly moved out of their way after a few snarls from Dean.

Great, now he had to calm the two-toned man's tantrum down. Dean muttered to himself about a bag of cunts before giving Miz a shove just for good measure as he stepped into the shower room and they both rid themselves of their clothing.

The steam was still lingering around the locker room as they were getting dressed, Dean knew Seth was still a little embarrassed so as soon as he got his hoodie on he walked around the bench and wrapped his arms around the younger man "We'll see if we can find one next time.. maybe it was because too many people were around." He muttered, rubbing Seth's arms delicately until the man was practically purring. Dean smirked, kissing the side of the man's neck and just as he was about to mark his lover the locker room door opened and Dean lifted his gaze just as John and Justin walked through the door, Justin's cheeks flaming hot as he muttered something incomprehensible to John before practically fleeing the scene.

Seth was already half lost to his arousal so he didn't notice John was there until the large man cleared his throat. He looked up, eyes dazed as he frowned in confusion "Dean?" The possessive hand on his shoulder was enough to calm Seth back down and just as he was sure Dean was about to curse John out, John lifted both hands in defense.

"I heard about your little.. show in the locker room."

"And? What, you're gonna rat us out to Hunter? Like we give a damn."

"Woah, would you calm down for a goddamn second?!"

"Oh look, boyscout knows how to curse." Seth snickered next to Dean, looking towards John to see the oldest man's reaction.

He rolled his eyes before stepping back towards the exit "So I take it that's a no?"

Dean glared at the blond, moving away from Seth until he was face to face with the company's top-dog "What are you talkin' about?"

John gestured to Seth then looked back at Dean "Your proposition. I want in."

Seth gasped behind him and Dean started laughing at that, shaking his head as he walked back to Seth and they collected their things "Bullshit. You couldn't handle it."

Seth whined quietly and looked at Dean, large brown eyes already going wide "Dean.. please? Just hear him out."

John didn't give Dean a chance to answer as he replied "I could handle plenty and after this night all I'm lookin' for is a thorough fuck."

Dean grinned at that, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he met John's soft blue eyes with his piercing blue orbs "You realize you'd be our bitch for the night, right?" He was about to add more when John's simple 'Yes.' stunned him into silence.

Seth squirmed at that, looking at Dean and jutting out his bottom lip a little "Pl.."

"Ask for our room at the hotel. If you're serious, we'll expect you in about an hour." Dean didn't even glance back, pushing past John with Seth in tow and grinning like a madman as they headed to the hotel most superstars were staying at.

…

His face was still warm from embarrassment as he headed towards the ex-Shield members' room. John could practically see the faces of shock and some of smugness as he was forced to ask for Dean's and Seth's room in front of a lobby/bar full of rowdy superstars.

"I'll tell Hunter to make sure you have enough time to heal!"

John flinched, turning back to flip off his best friend before muttering to himself about no boundaries in this job when he got into the elevator. Oh. Right. No boundaries. He was about to knock on his coworkers' door and let them use him as a living sex doll. Fuck.

He took a deep breath as he lifted his hand to the door and just before he knocked, Seth opened the door looking like some kid on Christmas morning. Clearly, John knew who's idea it was. "Uh.."

"Shh.. no talking." Seth pulled the bigger man inside easily then heard Dean lock the door behind them. "Nn.." Shit, when did Dean get naked? He'd just been watching TV with him a few seconds ago. His eyes were glued to the dirty blond's semi-hard cock as a low whimper rumbled in the back of his throat.

"Easy, kitten.. we have to make sure John understands what he just got himself into."

John swallowed, finally moving his gaze from Dean's rather impressive member and up to his eyes which were currently looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Oh. Right. He was.

"Deann.." Seth whined, already making a step towards Dean before the Ohioan put up a finger in warning:

"Clothes off."

John didn't even have to be looked at to know that Dean's statement carried out to both of them. He felt his cock twitch just at the tone of voice Dean used and felt his cheeks flush immensely when the ex-USChamp stroked himself and John knew he'd been caught staring again. He quickly stepped out of his clothes then looked over to see Seth's head slightly bowed. Good lord. That might've been the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Seth flicked his gaze to John and widened his eyes a bit before lowering his head further and hoping John would get the hint, he didn't want Dean punishing John and scaring him away from tonight at all. He relaxed as soon as John bowed his head a little as well, already jittery with anticipation.

Dean smirked and stalked over to his two toys for the night, clicking his tongue in thought as he walked around them twice. He reached out to ghost his fingers over both of their spines, loving when he saw Seth's tattooed one shiver from the pleasure that had undoubtedly rippled through him. "Good boy. You can relax." He gave a satisfied grunt when Seth stood straight again, eyes gleaming dangerously as he looked at John as if he was a new chewtoy. "Go ahead, he's yours for the night."

Seth didn't have to be told twice, he wrapped his arms around John and heatedly started biting and sucking any patch of skin he could reach on the blond's neck and shoulders before growling out "Lift me."

John was already hard and it was just the first few minutes of the night. Then again, Seth was climbing on him and leaving lovebites behind. He looked at Seth rather confused but did as he was told and supported most of Seth's weight just before the smaller man wrapped all of his limbs around John's body and started grinding against him as if there was no tomorrow "Fuck.."

"That's right.. it's what you're getting tonight. Nice and fucked."

Seth whined as he felt Dean's voice rumble through him, looking back at the man before licking at a fresh mark "Dean?"

Dean walked over and nuzzled against Seth's warm neck, breathing against the skin softly "What's wrong, kitten?"

"N..nothing, I just.. what can.."

"Anything." He purred out against Seth's neck before biting sharply at the same time he slapped John's bare ass earning an obscene moan from both men who were already so far wound up he feared they could break at any moment. Just how he loved having them. He smirked to himself as he kneaded John's round cheek, parting them and sliding his finger along the crack.

John's entire body heated up, skin covered in goosebumps as soon as Dean's finger teased his puckered hole. His knees buckled a little, making him tighten his hold on Seth as the man continued to rock against him violently.

"I want him."

"I said you could do anything, baby."

Seth gasped as Dean bit his earlobe and John bucked his hips against him from what he assumed were Dean's fingers thrusting deep in the blond's ass. "Bed, John. Get on your back." he ordered as he gracefully jumped off the man only to move to Dean and giving him a sloppy kiss "I love you.."

Dean clawed onto Seth's hips, growling into the kiss and nipping the man's lip playfully "You're just sayin' that because the toy I got you." He teased, hands roaming everywhere over Seth's lithe body as he heard John's weight shift the bed. Dean smirked and glanced over, gently sucking his lover's tongue into his mouth "I think he's ready for us."

John watched with desperation as Seth gently gripped Dean's hands and removed them from around his form then proceeded to strut over to the bed. 'Are you John? Ready to be our personal sex slave for the night?' John whined at that, blushing further but managing a light nod.

"Speak!" Dean grinned to himself as he watched John's cock twitch by his order then heard 'Yes. I'm ready.' from the blond. He walked over and tossed Seth a large vibrator then moved to hover over John, grabbing the larger man's wrists and pinning them above his head "You follow orders pretty fuckin' well. You used to bein' people's bitch? Or are you just a cock-hungry bastard?"

Seth stroked himself as he watched Dean dominate John, precum leaking as soon as the man started talking dirty he heard John respond 'Second one. Now am I here so you can deliver or do I have to find a more suitable ma-'

The slap to his ass was sudden, he felt his leg drop again and saw Seth looking at him with a deadly grin 'Watch your mouth.'

"That's okay, baby.. I'll put it to better use right now." Dean purred out as he squeezed John's wrists together "Don't even think about moving them until I let you." He walked over and fisted Seth's long hair roughly before slamming their lips together as one last show of ownership before the night got started. "Have fun." He murmured against the Iowan's lips.

Seth shivered and nodded before he crawled on the bed and straddled John's stomach, feeling the man's thick erection rub against his back. He grinned and brought the vibrator to John's mouth "Suck." Seth wasn't surprised to see John immediately open but he was surprised when he started swirling his tongue around the rubber like some fucking pornstar. Seth groaned and reached his free hand to stroke John's cock as the other pushed the toy in a little further.

John's mouth was wide open as he lathered the toy in his spit, small groans and grunts leaving him as Seth worked on his now throbbing cock 'That's it pretty boy.. you're good at sucking aren't you?' John made a strangled noise as he looked up just in time to see Dean take over the vibrator in his mouth and force him to take the toy in fully. John gagged, eyes tearing slightly as Dean pressed his wrists to the mattress for more leverage 'Suck!' A shiver rippled through him and he obediently sucked harder, drool coming from the corners of his mouth as Dean held the toy in as far as it would go.

Seth groaned, watching his lover mouthfuck John with a toy was beyond hot and by now he was panting softly as he lifted his body slightly, slicking up two of his own fingers and immediately thrusting them into his own ass "Oh fuck!" he whimpered, starting to ride his own fingers with abandon as he watched Dean start fucking John's mouth at the same pace 'See what you do to my boy? You have him all fucking wet with your sluttish moans. Does that turn you on?' Seth watched as John groaned, the man's blue eyes blown as he watched Seth with fascination but never let up on his sucking. "It turns him on. He's fucking dripping."

Dean laughed at that and pulled the toy out of John's mouth "Are you dripping?" John flushed, rasping out 'Yes.. I'm hard as fuck.' Dean hummed at that and lifted the toy into the air "You want this in you?" The eager nod only made him smirk wider as he forced John's legs open and –without so much as stretching the oldest man— pushing the vibrator in as far as it would go. He was rewarded with a loud scream of half pain half pleasure and smirked, twisting the toy only to hear John whimper a broken plea.

John felt the burning stretch of his ass, knowing it was very possible he was torn after that brutal assault but honestly he was getting off on it. He arched up a little and started moving his hands before thinking better of it and leaving them above his head "More.. fuck, move it or something!" he heard Dean's mocking chuckle and Seth's aroused groan before feeling the toy switch angles and hitting him right on his prostate. And as if that wasn't enough to get him to scream in pleasure, Seth's warm ass engulfed his thick cock and John swore if there was a heaven this is exactly what it would feel like. "Oh.. shit!"

Seth purred as he was fully seated, grinding his hips experimentally on their toy for the night and when John bucked up, Seth growled and stretched out to grab the man's wrists, keeping them in place as he glared "Someone's impatient. Bet you can't wait to have my come on your abs." Seth grinned at the sound of John's pathetic whine before lifting his hips up only to bounce back down on John's cock. He cursed to himself as his pace started getting faster and he was forced to move his hands to rest on the man's chest for leverage 'that's right, kitten.. bounce on that fuckin' cock.' Seth panted, clawing at John's skin as he nodded furiously and started moving faster, his own dick bouncing against his tight stomach. "Nng.. Dean.. I need.."

Dean smiled at that, giving the vibrator one last twist up against John's prostate and seeing the blond buck violently before hearing Seth cry out in pure ecstasy when John hit his spot with the hard thrust "Keep that damn angle up, pretty boy. My kitten likes it hard. Oh.. and if that vibrator falls outta your ass we'll tie you up and leave a ring on you for the rest of the night, so you better clench. Got it?" by now Dean made it to the top of the bed, kneeling right next to John's face allowing him to see the fear and arousal on it as the man nodded. "Good. Kitten?.." he waited until he heard the questioning hum as Seth lifted himself up and slammed back down on John's cock expertly. Dean groaned and smirked "Turn the vibration on."

John gasped as soon as the toy started jerking and buzzing inside his body, balls tensing with the desire to release but then Dean's cock slapped the side of his face and John was forced to open his eyes to look at the man "C-can't.." 'Like hell you can't. You will come when Seth lets you. Open.' He felt that familiar ripple as he did what he was told, lips parting for Dean's large cock as he kept his ass clenched around the toy and held off his orgasm which was proving increasingly hard to do when Seth started trying to milk his orgasm out of him.

Wanton moans left his mouth as he watched Dean position himself so he was hovering over John's mouth but facing him; Seth's breathing became labored as he looked into the older man's eyes, hips grinding down then jerking back up in sloppy motions 'You can use your hands now.' Seth glanced down to see John holding onto Dean's hips as the Ohioan started fucking the oldest man's mouth. "Oh.. myfuckinggod." He started bouncing roughly now, remembering to squeeze around John's dick as his gaze fixed on Dean and the way he was manhandling John.

The sound of Seth's moans and Dean's raspy, commanding voice was something that would haunt his dreams forever; best sound in the world. At least that's what he thought until he heard the obscene sound of wet skin sliding together getting lost with broken moans and whimpers from both of them and John knew they were kissing. Too bad all he could see was Dean's ass, not that he was complaining because damn. 'How does his cock feel in your ass, Kitten?' John shivered and took the chance to pull Dean's hips down roughly so the dirty blond could be seated fully in his mouth. He could feel the man's dick hit the back of his throat and almost came as the man started mouthfucking him like he did with the toy except this was a million times better. John felt the man's vein throb against his tongue and shivered as he hummed and swallowed, hearing Dean curse as well as Seth whine. He heard rough skin sliding against smooth, wet skin and knew Seth was whining because he was close.

Dean gripped Seth's cock harder as he started jerking the man fast, his hips sloppily slamming against John's face. Sounds of skin slapping against skin and hoarse moans surrounded them and Dean couldn't be more turned on. Why had he been skeptical again? Fuck, it didn't matter. He reached his free hand up to tangle in Seth's hair and tugged roughly to pull the man close to him 'Baby.. oh fuck I'm.. –m soclosec..' he slammed their lips together and devoured the man's mouth as his fist jerked him and tongue wrestled for domination. As soon as Seth submitted to the kiss, Dean grinned and pressed the pad of his thumb against the man's overly swollen head and that was it.

Seth half whimpered and half howled into Dean's mouth as he came all over the man's hand and John's chest as well. He heard John's muffled whimper and saw he was now drooling around Dean's cock. The sight made another wave of pleasure ripple through him as he came again this time remaining clenched around John's dick "Don't." he ordered John, feeling the man's throbbing and forcing him to hold off a bit more. He then looked at his lover and licked his kiss-swollen lips before reaching behind him and grabbing the vibrator firmly then stretching so his face was against Dean's chest. Seth smirked as he started fucking John with the toy hard and fast as he bit and teased Dean's nipples causing him to mercilessly fuck John's willing mouth.

His body was shaking with the effort to keep his orgasm at bay, prostate being relentlessly attacked by the vibrator as his cock was squeezed and throat was fucked all at the same time. John whined softly as he sucked harder, feeling Dean throb inside his mouth and eagerly pulling his hips closer. He wasn't sure how much of the sweet torture he withstood but as soon as Seth uttered 'Come for us.' John lost it, shooting straight into Seth's suffocating heat and moaning around Dean's cock all at the same time. He felt the man continue to hit his prostate and began squirming away, sensation becoming too strong. John's pleas were muffled as Dean bucked into his mouth a few more times before he felt the man pull away and jerk himself a few times only to come half in his mouth and half on his face. John swallowed down what he could, whining not ceasing until Seth pulled the toy away and tossed it on the floor.

Seth grinned to himself as he lifted himself off John's flaccid cock and forced Dean to come to him so they could share a particularly sloppy kiss. He panted softly, mind still buzzing from the orgasm as he wiped a bit of Dean's come off John's face and licked it happily "Next time don't waste so much." Seth purred as he bit Dean's lip teasingly then moved on all fours on the bed.

Dean felt his cock twitch as he watched his lover lean down to lick his come off John's face as the oldest man still tried to recover from his mind-blowing orgasm. He maneuvered around Seth and started kneading the man's sore ass while watching the others kiss, reveling in the fact that they were sharing his semen. Dean smirked as he leaned down and began lapping at the come dripping from Seth's hole as the man whined and the kiss broke so Seth could lick off his own come from John's chest as well. "Fuckin' hell, Kitten.. stop." 'Is that an order?' he grinned "No…" His lover seemed happy with that answer, licking away until John was cleaned of all their come and slowly starting to fuck himself on Dean's tongue. Dean chuckled and pulled away, smacking Seth's ass playfully "We have an early day tomorrow."

John heard Seth whine and knew the man was pouting but he watched with fascination as the two men got lost in their own little world. He waited for Seth to obey Dean and get off his body before rolling to the side and sitting on the edge of the bed 'Can we keep 'im for the night?' John blinked, looking at Dean and seeing the struggle inside the man "It's okay. I have to head back to my r-.." 'You have to obey my Kitten for the night.. unless you want him to suck you hard then leave you with a ring?' John swallowed and flushed furiously as he shook his head.

Seth almost squealed, jumping out of bed and tossing each of them their boxers before sliding his own on and tugging off the soiled sheets from under them. Don't ask how he managed it; he was Seth motherfucking Rollins and he got what he wanted when he wanted.

Dean looked over at the man with affection, shaking his head and lying in bed next to John "I swear, Cena if you tell anyone I'll find a way to let everyone know how much you begged." He smirked when John nodded and Seth smacked his arm 'Shut up. They already know.. I'm pretty sure we echoed around this hotel.' Dean smirked and snuggled against Seth's back, wrapping his arm loosely around his lover as his other hand focused on petting him slowly "Love you, Kitten.." he whispered against Seth's neck as Seth got comfortable in the middle, the youngest man reaching out to wrap his arms around John's waist and forcing the oldest man to be the little spoon. "Love you too, Dean."

John felt like he was invading a private moment but when Seth pulled him close, he relaxed and felt his skin heat up at the thought that the smallest man in the room had quite literally just made two men his bitches. He snorted before closing his eyes as the exhaustion started taking over him; the last thing he heard was Dean's voice rasp out 'Fuckin' prick.' just before Seth giggled and snuggled deeper into their warmth 'So what? You think we can play with him some more another time?' But by then, John was too physically and mentally exhausted to listen for the answer. He was sucked into a deep, dreamless sleep seconds later, his body perfectly sore from the night's events.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ *hides*

Up next: AJ/Kaitlyn.


	7. It's Complicated

_**A/N:**_ Slow update but enjoy.

For precious [AJ Lee/Kaitlyn] ~deviates a _little_ from the prompt but I hope you don't mind

* * *

><p>"Please, don't come preach to me about insanity. You sold out! You used to be this badass woman that didn't take shit from anyone then those airheads got on your good side and.. you turned your back on me.. on us!" AJ's voice was shaking the way it always did when something pissed her off.<p>

Kaitlyn glared at the shorter woman "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. You just can't stand the fact I got new friends."

AJ laughed at that, shaking her head hard enough that her raven hair fell over her face "Bullshit. They're not friends. They're pathetic, manipulative bitches! God! When are you gonna open your eyes and see that they don't give a damn about you?!"

Her eyes teared up at that and she shook her head, turning away from AJ "Stop. You're the one that stopped caring once you were in the running for champion."

AJ gaped at the larger woman and picked up her bag from the floor of the lobby where they were having this very heated discussion "And I'm the one that's delusional?" she laughed at that, a bitter laugh that left a sour taste in her mouth, before heading up to her room. She needed some form of distraction and a way to let out her frustrations so she did the only healthy thing there was to do. She got dressed in her workout gear and headed down to the hotel gym.

Once she was in her shorts and a loose-fitting t-shirt, AJ walked into the gym. She almost slapped herself for even coming right when she stepped through the door because Kaitlyn was there with the Bellas and Eva. They stopped talking as AJ passed their little group but she didn't have to hear anything; the look on Kaitlyn's face let her know they were talking about her.

Still, she tried her best to ignore them as she set up one of the punching bags at the corner of the room. AJ shot one menacing glare to the princesses at the other side of the gym before just sliding her headphones in and starting the timer for her workout. The usual stretching took about 10-15 minutes just for her to loosen herself up after the discussion from earlier then got to throwing warm up jabs at the punching bag.

Soon time began flying by, old Fall Out Boy songs blaring through her headphones and keeping her as concentrated as possible as she moved on to kicking and kneeing the bag. AJ started slowing down eventually and moved over to the legpress, racking up the weights to 300lbs and lying down on the bench. Just as she was getting ready to drop the bars and start reps, one of the ridiculously-sized workout balls hit her in the stomach. She huffed out a long puff of air, curling up and trying to get her breathing back to normal. AJ ripped her headphones out and glared over to where the group of girls were, Nikki acting completely innocent as Kaitlyn tried to hold back her laughter.

She stormed over, shoving Kaitlyn right away and holding her against the wall "I was wrong."

"About what, crazy? You're wrong about a lot of things."

AJ ignored Nikki's comment and stared at Kaitlyn like if she wanted nothing more than to break her in half then and there "…you're a pathetic, manipulative bitch now too. There's no more them and you as an afterthought. Congratulations, Kait. You've made it in with the 'cool kids' I hope you're proud of yourself." She'd been in Kaitlyn's face the whole time, eyes shining with anger and some hurt that she tried to suppress before hearing laughter from the other three girls there. AJ held Kaitlyn's gaze for a few more seconds before finally backing away from her and walking out of the gym because she'd be damned if she'd still stay after that treatment.

Kaitlyn's cheeks were flushed, chest heaving. AJ's closeness and her anger made her feel something dark and depraved, something she was sure was hate. She stared at the door as if waiting for AJ to come back and only snapped out of it when she realized she was alone again. Embarrassed, angry, and annoyed she set out to hunt AJ down and make her pay for causing her friends to leave. Kaitlyn traveled around the hotel, asking superstars and Divas if they knew where AJ was staying hoping one of them did so she wouldn't have to ask the front desk.

Meanwhile, AJ was showering after the gym; hands still slightly trembling from when she'd been screaming at Kaitlyn. She tried to calm herself down, knowing being upset would do nothing to get her best friend back and now.. now it was a lost cause. Slender fingers ran through her drenched hair as she started getting the shampoo out then moved to get the washcloth and start washing herself slowly. Once she felt calmer, AJ turned off the water and toweled herself off before grabbing her favorite Batman t-shirt and sliding it on.

A loud knock sounded on the door and AJ jumped a little before walking over to the door and opening it. Her eyes widened a bit "You have some nerve."

Kaitlyn glared at the shorter woman and allowed herself into the room, shoving AJ back and hearing the door slam behind her "I have some nerve?! You made me out to be some damn joke! National TV wasn't enough for you and you had to ruin it with my friends too?"

AJ laughed at that, getting in Kaitlyn's face as much as she possibly could, "They weren't very good friends then, were they?" she backed off when the hurt look crossed Kaitlyn's face, suddenly all too aware that she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and Kaitlyn was still in her workout clothes. She rolled her eyes and moved away "…get out of my room, I don't wanna do this with you, Kaitlyn."

Multi-colored eyes flicked over the smaller woman's body when she backed away. There it was, that sickening feeling again. Kaitlyn shook her head and stepped closer to AJ again, moving to shove her back only to have the smaller woman grab her hand and twist her arm behind her back.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again."

AJ's hot breath was on her barely covered shoulders and Kaitlyn couldn't suppress the small shiver that rippled through her body. "Or what?" her voice sounded foreign to her, something there she couldn't identify and that sounded out of place given the situation she was in. She hissed when AJ added more pressure, moving her hand up higher on her back.

"Or I'll remind you why I'm the best female competitor in the company. Or I'll remind you of all the times you've gotten your ass handed to you by me. Or I'll make sure next time you show up to talk to your 'friends' it'll be with a few scratches and bruises from me." AJ practically growled against Kaitlyn's skin, anger taking over now. She gave one more quick twist of the woman's forearm before releasing her and moving away from her again.

Kaitlyn felt her heart pounding and turned around to face AJ. She swung her right fist at the shorter woman only to have AJ duck last second. Before she'd even regained her balance, AJ growled and jumped on her, sending them both toppling to the ground. Kaitlyn groaned in pain when her back hit the floor, gasping when she felt AJ straddle her and felt the shorter woman grab her hands and pin them to her side. Kaitlyn bit her lip, trying not to focus on the fact that AJ's warm pussy was now sliding over her lower abs and barely covered thighs as Kaitlyn struggled to get out from under her "LET ME UP!"

"…I warned you." AJ growled, hands tightening on Kaitlyn's wrists as she leaned over the taller woman, chests pressing together while she wiggled on Kaitlyn's lap "..but then again, maybe you did it because you wanted my scratches and bruises on you?" she grinned, all too aware of the reaction she was having on the two-toned woman. AJ knew about Kaitlyn's crush since they started and how the two-toned woman hid it with hatred but now.. now it could be used as a tool for power.

Kaitlyn's breath came out in short pants, eyes glossing over as her struggling became weaker "AJ..stop."

AJ grinned, "..doesn't seem like you actually want me to though. I bet you're wet." She felt Kaitlyn tense up at that and chuckled "..you are. How about I give you what you want once and for all and you can stop pretending you hate me. In return I expect you to stop harassing me with dumb and dumber backing you up."

Kaitlyn actually giggled at that comment before catching herself and biting her lip "..I'm not pretending anything. I can't stand you."

AJ blinked, shoving herself away from Kaitlyn "I actually almost believed that. At least you're making yourself think it's true." She purposely slid her hips against Kaitlyn's as she moved to get off the woman, hearing Kaitlyn's groan and smirking to herself before standing up. The raven-haired woman stared down at Kaitlyn "..then leave. If you can honestly tell yourself you won't regret not staying with me for one night, get out and go back to your 'friends' and maybe they'll let you spend some time with them. Otherwise, get your ass in my bed and remember: this is a one-time thing and _I_ call the shots around here."

Kaitlyn stared at the woman in complete disbelief, heart hammering in her chest. The turn of events was more than she could handle right now. She got up on her elbows and was going to push herself off the floor when AJ bent down to in front of her, giving Kaitlyn a perfect view of her ass and her pussy. Kaitlyn felt that familiar feeling rush through her that did whenever AJ was screaming at her or fighting with her or in close enough proximity and now it all made sense. She cursed, the woman was right and Kaitlyn didn't want to admit that but at the same time she wanted to have AJ take full control of her. She really was depraved. Kaitlyn got up on her hands and knees, reaching out and grabbing a handful of AJ's ass. The sharp smack she earned to her hand made that sick feeling wash over her again but this time it consumed just about every nerve in her body.

"That mean you made up your mind?" AJ grinned and pulled Kaitlyn up with ease before shoving the two-toned Diva back onto the bed. "I knew you couldn't resist. So I'm assuming you want it rough?" her eyes darkened a bit as she straddled Kaitlyn again and pinned the woman's hands up over her head. Kaitlyn arched under her and AJ chuckled as she added more pressure to her wrists "Yeah.. I knew you'd want me to take control."

"Fuck you."

"We're getting there." She purred, smirking softly as she reached over for her bag, getting her sugar-skull tie and wrapping it around Kaitlyn's wrists. The woman began to struggle under her and AJ growled, getting in her face "I call the shots, remember? And although you want my marks I don't need anyone thinking I just let you mark me too." She smirked and kept Kaitlyn's hands bound together before tying them up to the bedframe. "Don't pretend this doesn't turn you on. This is exactly what you wanted when you grabbed my ass. You wanted me to get mad and make you completely defenseless."

Kaitlyn shivered. She knew AJ had a darker side but she didn't think it was this bad. The worst part was now she wanted more. She softly arched against the raven-haired woman "I am just hoping you know how to keep me satisfied." Kaitlyn's words came out breathy, chest heaving as she tried to rub herself against AJ's bare pussy.

AJ smirked, hands holding down Kaitlyn's waist as she positioned herself so their hips were lined up. She began rolling her hips slowly, rutting against the taller woman and feeling herself slowly start getting aroused. AJ grinned when Kaitlyn whimpered under her, hand traveling down under Kaitlyn's leggings as she slid off the two-toned woman"Are you wet for me, Kait?" she purred, sliding her hand past the waistband and groaning when she was met with bare skin. "No underwear.. I'm not surprised." AJ slid her slender fingers between the woman's folds, smirking when she felt how wet Kaitlyn was. She slowly rubbed around the older woman's entrance and leaned down to kiss her neck "Looks like I don't have to do much to keep you satisfied."

"AJ.." a breathy whimper. Kaitlyn arched when the woman's fingers suddenly pressed against her clit. She whined and arched, legs spreading a little wider as she tried to rub her hips against the teasing fingers.

AJ just rubbed Kaitlyn's clit in a quick circular motion before sucking a mark onto her neck, humming when Kaitlyn moaned under her. The raven-haired woman bit Kaitlyn's collarbone before kissing down to her covered breasts. Fingers relentlessly rubbed against the woman's sensitive nub as she mouthed over the woman's covered nipple. She felt Kaitlyn start thrashing under her and hummed, sucking and licking the covered nub as her fingers dipped lower and teased over the entrance again.

"Please.."

She smirked, biting down softly on the other nipple and relishing in the moan Kaitlyn let out. She normally wasn't one in control in the bedroom but right now it was the hottest thing ever. AJ pulled away, sliding her hand out and pulling down Kaitlyn's leggings in one quick motion. She had the woman kick off her sneakers and got the leggings out of the way before getting Kaitlyn to bend her knees and open her legs for her. "I should just leave you like this.. but now I wanna see now loud you're able to moan for me." AJ hummed and kissed the inside of the woman's thighs, biting softly and pulling away to watch the skin slowly darken. She felt Kaitlyn arch slightly and slapped the woman's swollen clit with three fingers, earning a sharp cry of pain/pleasure from the woman. "Don't be greedy.."

Kaitlyn was already so close to the edge and AJ had barely even done anything; it was all from seeing this woman become so dominant. She panted softly and tried to move her hips back down. "Oh my god.." she moaned when she felt AJ's fingers at her entrance, the woman's tongue now swirling around her clit. She turned her wrists, holding on to the tie and moaning out as AJ started sucking and nibbling her core, the woman's slender fingers now stretching her open. "I.. c-..fuck!" she arched, breathing now coming in short pants as she tried to get AJ's fingers in deeper.

AJ smirked when Kaitlyn tried to fuck herself on her fingers, pulling them out and reaching for the vibrator she brought with her. She switched it on and grinned when Kaitlyn tensed and tried to close her legs. AJ nudged them back open and pressed it against the woman's already over-sensitive clit "Now you can close your legs. Don't let it fall out of place.. I'll leave you like this." She hummed her praise at the woman when Kaitlyn's thick legs clamped around the toy, the woman's body shaking from the effort to hold back her orgasm. AJ smirked and ran her tongue from the woman's hipbone and up her navel to her chest, tongue teasing over the covered nipples again before AJ left dark marks on the woman's cleavage then proceeded to leave a deep bite mark over her pulse point.

Kaitlyn's legs began quivering, body arching up into every single one of AJ's touches as she tugged at the restraints, needing to pull AJ closer and needing the woman's fingers in her again at the same time. "AJ! Please! Fuck.. just.. nn need!"

AJ grinned, nudging Kaitlyn's legs open again and keeping eyelevel with the woman as she moved a hand down to hold the vibrator against Kaitlyn's clit, her other hand moving down to her entrance. "I know. You're needy as hell right now.. you'll come when I tell you even if I'm not touching you, won't you?" she purred, fingers tracing over Kaitlyn's lips and down to her entrance. She heard the woman whimper but nothing more and growled, pressing the vibrator harder against the older woman's clit "Won't you!?"

"AH!" she panted, eyes closing tightly as she bit her lip hard and hips rolled against AJ's vibrator "Y..yes! Fuck yes.. I would." Her skin was flushed, light layer of sweat on her body as she arched up against the woman, whining when AJ suddenly thrust two fingers inside her and gasping softly when the woman started thrusting them into her roughly. "Oh.." she moaned out, eyes rolling back from the pleasure as she tried to clamp her legs closed but AJ just held her down and Kaitlyn was soon reduced to a whimpering, begging mess. She couldn't even decipher half of what she was asking for anymore, moans cutting off most of her words as her hips rolled against the other woman's fingers.

AJ groaned, feeling her own dampness start to grow as she twisted her fingers inside the older woman's heat and moved the vibrator away from Kaitlyn's clit for a few seconds only to move it back again every time she thrust her fingers into the woman's tightness. She felt Kaitlyn start to clench around her fingers, knowing the woman was now barely hanging on to the edge and grinning at that. AJ shut off the vibrator and smirked when Kaitlyn whimpered loudly.

"Wh..." she tried to arch against AJ's fingers but the smaller woman pulled them out and Kaitlyn looked over at her, pupils fully blown and cheeks flushed as she got ready to beg. But she didn't get a chance when AJ lifted Kaitlyn's left leg up and slid in between her legs, straddling her again. She shivered when their wet cores touched, immediately arching up against the woman and seeking more of that delicious friction. AJ was quick to oblige. The younger woman leaned over Kaitlyn's body, grabbing her shoulders and roughly grinding their hips together. She moaned out loudly when AJ's nails dug into her shoulders and AJ began bouncing against her with no real rhythm. It was sloppy and needy and it's what made Kaitlyn quiver quicker than anything else.

She could see the pleasure on AJ's face as the woman rode her quickly and violently, she could feel how aroused AJ was by all this as well, and most of all she could feel the way AJ was slowly unraveling. AJ's movements became jerky, strings of curses leaving her mouth as she slammed their hips down and slid their cores together. Soon, the shorter woman was pressed up against her, fabric brushing against fabric as AJ kissed the hell out of her. Kaitlyn fought for dominance for a few moments, tongue rolling with AJ's as she tried to gain control of the kiss but AJ's hand slipped up and tangled In her hair, jerking Kaitlyn's head back violently and making her moan out.

That was all AJ needed, she took control of the kiss, tasting every inch of Kaitlyn's mouth that she could reach and groaning into the woman's mouth as she felt her own orgasm draw nearer. She felt her nail's break skin on Kaitlyn's shoulders and that was it; AJ slammed down once more and stayed there, rolling their hips together as she shook from her orgasm. From the sounds and sudden tugging Kaitlyn was doing on the restraints she knew the woman came as soon as she did. AJ panted out and gave Kaitlyn a sloppy kiss, slowly rutting against the woman as they both came down from their highs. She heard Kaitlyn mumble something against her lips but her ears were ringing and she couldn't quite make it out.

When AJ finally pulled away from the kiss and trailed wet kisses over to her slightly bleeding shoulders, Kaitlyn could only whine, no other real sounds coming out of her mouth as she just took everything AJ was giving her. She felt the smaller woman mark her a few more times in the after effects of their orgasm and soon the tie was loosened enough so Kaitlyn could slip her hands out. She groaned, immediately rubbing at the reddened skin and panting as she tried to regain her composure.

AJ sat on her knees, hands shaking from that orgasm as she tied up her hair and looked down at the older woman who looked completely fucked out. She grinned a bit and slid off the bed, getting a pair of shorts and sliding them on before changing to a clean t-shirt. She hovered over the bed, seeing Kaitlyn still rubbing at her wrists and bending down to pick up the woman's leggings and shoes "…hold up your end of the deal, Kaitlyn." She reminded her before watching the older woman get redressed, Kaitlyn's cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red.

There were no words to describe what just happened or why but all Kaitlyn knew was that she felt filthy yet she wanted to do it all over again. She tied her laces and stood up, seeing the marks on her very exposed skin and cursing as she looked at AJ who looked completely unrepentant. The shorter woman just stripped the top layer of sheets off the bed and crawled inside, wrapping herself in the clean ones as Kaitlyn got ready to leave.

Silence followed that because as much as Kaitlyn would've wanted this to happen under different circumstances, it didn't and now they both had to live with it. Well her more than AJ but still. Kaitlyn adjusted her sports bra and bit her lip, glancing back at AJ just in time to see the woman toss an extra shirt at her and giving her a confused look but still pulling it on. It would cover everything at least until she was in her room. Kaitlyn nodded at her "Later, AJ."

AJ stared at the woman and gave a nod back "G'night. Have fun with the princesses."

Kaitlyn would've said something but she couldn't, there was no words for her to make this right, not right now. So she just left the woman's room and headed back to her own room, mixed feelings about what just happened running through her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I apologize this took me so long to write I just have trouble with these two and 'disliking' each other so it isn't one of my favorites and also isn't an ending I'm happy with but given the prompt I suppose I have to live with it.

Up next: Centon/Roman


	8. Rough Decisions

_**A/N:**_ Have I mentioned I love Centon? No? Well - I do. So here, enjoy.

For **rosewaldron9** [Centon/Roman]

Gamesgrl58: Well wait no more!

Guest: John topping is amazing. ;) I'll get to that when it's up on the list. Thank you!

**BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60**: Thank you. :)

**VindictiveJohnDarkFantasy**: *shoves all the Centon at you* :D I LOVE THEM

**OndraJ**: Centon/Dolph added to my list, hun. And sorry about the delay in reviewing. Thanks!

Enjoy the 4k of angst/smut my lovelies.

* * *

><p>(Chapter 5 cont.)<p>

John laughed and shook his head, quickly standing up and leaving the locker room as well in perhaps too happy of a mood.

That mood evaporated as soon as he got to his rental and saw a very worried Randy Orton pacing the car and no doubt wondering where John had been. He cursed, now remembering that this is what he'd forgotten while he was with Roman. Randy was going to ride with him back to the hotel.

Randy breathed out when he saw John, walking over to the man and cupping his face. The worry he'd been feeling immediately turned to hurt and anger when he felt the warmth of John's skin and took a good look in his eyes. "Who?" he dropped his hand, glaring at John and scanning the man's face. Randy froze when he saw the mark on John's neck, pulling down the collar of the man's shirt and gritting his teeth together. "Cena.." it was a warning, the only one John would be getting before Randy jumped to the extreme punishments.

John freaked when he heard that tone, biting his lip hard and ducking his head for the man as he mumbled "Roman.."

Randy growled at that, slamming his fist on the hood of the car and denting the metal. He saw John jump but he was livid and didn't even bother to soothe him; instead, Randy spoke in an oddly leveled tone "here." He gave John his bag "Take this to the hotel, shower, I want you kneeling on the bed and naked when I walk inside. I don't care how long it takes me to get there you will be waiting for me and if you're too sore to sit.. that's your fault." Randy shook his head, using anger to hold back the hurt "..give it to me."

John actually teared up when he heard Randy say it was his fault because he knew it was true but what made John feel hopeless was when he heard Randy ask him for it. He bit his lip "N.. but Sir.. it meant n-noth-.."

"I already gave you one warning." He stuck his hand out and waited for John, steely eyes watching carefully as John reached into his short's pocket and pulled out the public collar. Randy's fingers wrapped around the cool metal and he slid it into his pocket as he spoke to John "…You'll get this back when and if I decide you earned it. To be my sub you have to be loyal, Cena. But that's my fault for giving you the freedom to play around as long as they didn't mark you. And this bastard broke that rule. But _you_ let him." It was painful for Randy to speak all of this out loud but it needed to be addressed. "Remember your orders.. oh and take the box out of my bag. Have it next to you on the bed. I want everything ready for when I show up."

John worried his lip, a few tears threatening to slip out as he felt the emptiness of not even having his collars near him start to set in "Yes, Sir." He swallowed and looked up then "..how are you getting back to the hotel?"

"I'll find a way. I need some space."

John watched as the man turned around and left after that, watching Randy walk back into the building and he had a feeling it was to hunt Roman down. John just hoped that it wouldn't end badly for his dom.

He sighed and gave one last longing glance at his lover before packing up the car and driving back to the hotel. The ride seemed long and by the time John was setting their bags down on the floor of their room his bottom lip was red and raw from the biting he'd been doing. The room felt empty and cold with nothing but clothes to remind him of his dom but he'd been the one to bring this on himself. John opened up Randy's bag and pulled out the box with their toys. He wanted to peek but Randy had a way of knowing when he did and John couldn't afford a slip up he was lucky Randy didn't ask him to slip on the cage through whatever punishment his dom had planned for him that night.

John walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothing, leaving it in a neat pile in the corner of the bathroom before he set the water temperature to the hottest he could stand it and stepped under the hot stream of water. He groaned and hissed when the water hit the marks Roman had left behind. His ass cheeks were particularly sore but as was his neck and he knew that's where the worst of the marks were. His cheeks heated up in shame as he thought that now he was baring another man's mark.

He stood under the water for a few minutes just ridding himself of the worst of it but soon he picked up Randy's shower gel and started washing himself thoroughly with the loofa, scrubbing until his skin hurt because he felt dirty too and no matter how good it felt during the act, it wasn't worth the guilt or the look on Randy's face when he found out.

Once John finished washing himself, he stood under the stream and rinsed off the suds, biting his lip as he started cleaning his most intimate parts. The process was long but he needed to make sure he was all clean for his dom and just in case the man decided to reclaim him tonight.

John shut off the water and dried himself off quickly before looking at the bed then at the clock. Randy had already been gone for 40 minutes but it would be longer until John would even be allowed to see him. He sighed and moved the box to the side a little so he could assume his position on the center of the bed.

The Boston native got on his knees, feet tucked under his sore ass and back of his hands resting on his thick thighs. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as he bowed his head and stared at his hands, waiting for the next order.

John didn't move for the time Randy was gone except for the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He'd fucked up too many times tonight to do it again and even though his muscles were aching he wouldn't move until instructed.

What seemed like days later, John heard the key card slide into place and the familiar click as the system unlocked. He bowed his head further and started getting antsy but still didn't move not until he heard footsteps approaching the bed at the same time as the door shut softly. John frowned, confused at the conflicting noises but he wouldn't look up.

"I hope you have enough energy to go another round because you're doing it anyway."

John would normally be happy that Randy was about to reclaim him but it wasn't like him to do this and he was starting to worry. He shifted impatiently and let out a low whine.

"You have permission to speak."

"..Sir? But.. I don't deserve your claim.. not yet. I would like a punishment."

Randy nodded and stepped away from the bed after picking up the box and pulling out cuffs, a blindfold, and a ballgag. "I know you don't deserve it. That's why I'll be sitting on the couch while Roman takes another turn at you. I want to see what he did that was so amazing that got you to break your promise to me after seven years." He muttered and looped the long cuffs around the two center bedposts before looking at John. Randy could see the tenseness in John's shoulders "on your back."

John bit his lip, following orders like always and laying on his back. he looked at Randy with scared and hurt eyes "Sir?"

Randy shook his head as he cuffed John's hands, leaving the man unable to pull them more than a few inches from the bedframe "Don't. You're taking orders from him tonight. You let another man mark you as his.. so he's the one that decides what you do until I say so."

It wasn't until Randy finalized it that John looked over to the door, seeing Roman standing there and already eyeing him much like he had in the locker room. John bit his lip and looked at Randy again, eyes pleading "Sir.. please, I'm sorry. I don't want him.. I'm yours."

"You should've thought of that when you let him mark _my_ neck and _bruise_ my hips. Now stop."

John felt his body tremble in that familiar way when Randy gave a direct order and nodded, looking over at Roman again and slowly spreading his legs in a silent invitation. His heart was hammering out of fear for the night but mostly fear for what this meant for him and Randy.

Roman approached the bed after receiving a subtle nod from Randy. He'd been confused when the Missourian asked him to join them in the bedroom but after hearing the way John and Randy talked to each other it all made sense. He did have a sub of his own after all. Roman's eyes gazed over John's body and when he landed on the bruises on John's hips, hands sliding up to John's hips and settling right over them. He felt the older man shiver and smirked, "What? Already want more of these, Cena?"

John flushed and looked at Randy before looking back at Roman and shaking his head.

Randy moved to the couch, standing next to it and watching as the Samoan started tracing over John's thighs then his large fingers trailing up John's softened cock. He could see his pet's member twitch and moved his gaze to Roman's face as the man started stroking John to full hardness, his other hand pinching and twisting John's nipples roughly. John moaned out loudly and Randy felt his own member twitch. He took a seat on the couch, getting comfortable as things started getting heated between his sub and his coworker.

Roman felt John arch up and heard the small whimper before the older man's feet were planted on the bed and John's legs were wide open. The new position allowed Roman to see John's slightly reddened, tight pucker and he groaned out, letting John's member go as he tapped the entrance with his index finger. He could see the muscle tighten as John whined even louder and chuckled "You want something, John?"

John flushed, breathing coming heavy as he nodded "Yes.. sir.."

Roman felt himself grow hard at hearing the man call him that. He knew it was an order from Randy but it didn't matter to him. The Samoan leaned over John, grinning "..what do you want?"

John whined, tugging at the cuffs and rolling his hips down to try to get Roman's finger inside him "I.."

Randy licked his lips, palming his hardening member through his sweats and watching John. He knew the man didn't want to beg so he stepped in "..he asked you a question, Cena. Answer it." The command in his voice was clear and he could see the way it made John's body convulse before the man arched off the bed and cursed out loudly.

"FUCK! Please.. I want you to fuck me." His skin was flushed, breathing shallow as he tugged at the cuffs again and clenched his ass invitingly for Roman as he spread his legs as wide as he could. John breathed out harshly "..want.."

Roman chuckled, leaning down and spitting on John's hole like he had in the locker room, the man quivered under him and Roman thrust two fingers in John's tight hole mostly because he'd promised Randy he'd be more gentle this time and not mark-up John unless John directly asked for it. He started fucking John with his fingers, hearing and seeing the man moan under him and arch off the bed when Roman hit his spot.

"Ah! I.. oh myfuckinggod!" he whined "More.. I need more.." John looked over at Randy then, letting the man know that what he really wanted was him. As he felt Roman stretch him out even more, John let out the loudest and sluttiest moans he could but the whole time his eyes were locked on his dom's, watching as Randy slid his hand under his sweats and started stroking himself firmly.

"Roman saw John and Randy looking at each other and smirked, deciding to bring John's attention back to him as he hit John's prostate even harder then slapped the man's ass hard.

John tossed his head back on the bed, moaning out in pure lust. He felt Roman's fingers slide out of him and knew what was coming. His body tensed in slight anticipation and he looked at Randy again but this time to make sure the man was still okay with it but he was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Randy walking to the bed and stroking his cock under his sweats. John cursed and followed the movement of Randy's hand. He heard Roman open a bottle of lube but kept his gaze on Randy, it wasn't until he felt the Samoan's hard, slicked cock penetrate him that he looked away, eyes rolling back slightly as he arched off the bed and tugged at the cuffs again.

Roman felt as if John's ass was even tighter than before –if that was possible– and he grunted out softly as he rolled his hips, seating himself fully in John's heat. He scanned the older man's toned body, loving the way the muscles twitched under him. Roman was so lost on the feeling of John's ass squeezing his cock for the second time that night and the way John was moaning and begging for more that he was caught off guard when Randy's low voice rang out.

"Open your mouth."

Roman looked over, seeing Randy's naked body and having to curse out loud because it was sheer perfection and despite the fact that he didn't like this man he had to admit that he was hot. He gave a hard thrust when John didn't pay attention right away "Open, Cena or I won't let you come."

Randy smirked at Roman, shaking his head and giving a pleased hum when he felt John's lips part against the head of his cock. He slowly eased it into John's mouth, feeling the man suck and lick him like a damn pro and no matter how many times he'd experienced this it always amazed him. Randy moaned when John whined around him after Roman picked up the pace.

The room was filled with their collective grunts, Roman's low growls and Randy's long grunts of pleasure as well as John's muffled whimpers and the clinking of the cuffs on the bedposts. Roman's thrusts picked up and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard as well and Randy growled loudly, possessiveness rushing over him when he knew most of John's sounds of pleasure were coming from Roman's actions. He gripped the back of John's head, lifting it up enough so he could fuck the man's mouth relentlessly. His sub started moaning and shivering, both holes being abused without abandon.

Randy would be worried about the man's body if it weren't for the fact that John was a masochist and the added pain and submission was only making him harder. He felt John start swallowing around him and growled, fucking John's mouth harder "My greedy little slut."

John shivered, eyes locking with Randy's as he arched up against Roman as the man started assaulting his prostate and spanking him repeatedly. He felt used and dirty but it was in the best of ways. John tugged at the cuffs again and squeezed around Roman roughly when Randy continued calling him his slut amongst other things. He felt his orgasm nearing and was going to try to warn one of them before Roman's hands wrapped around the base of his cock and he tsked.

"Did I give you permission to come, Cena?"

John whined, feeling Randy's cock slide out of his throat "N-no sir.." His voice was raspy, throat hurting as he bit his swollen lip and looked at Roman, eyes pleading for him to continue the beautiful torture.

Roman smirked, leaning over John's body and looking at Randy, their eyes locked briefly before the St. Louis native grinned and walked over to Roman, fisting his hair roughly and eliciting a small grunt out of him.

Randy made sure he was positioned so John could see it perfectly and leaned in to kiss the man. It was a sloppy kiss, both men fighting for dominance and refusing to give in. He swirled his tongue around Roman's large muscle, grunting softly when the younger man tried biting his lip but he gave a sharp tug to the man's hair and started sucking on Roman's tongue, grinning against the man's lips when he managed to take control of the kiss.

John was moaning under them, cuffs rattling noisily as he started begging "Sirr.. Please.. I'm sorry.. I.. please let me taste you again?"

Randy smirked, relaxing his hand on Roman's hair and breaking apart on the kiss as he looked back at John who looked completely wrecked and ready to come on command.. just like Randy liked him. He leaned down until he was in John's face "Wouldn't you rather feel me fuck you senseless?"

Roman couldn't help but shiver at the tone Randy used, an image painting itself perfectly in his mind and he wanted to witness it and maybe he would be able to. He looked at Randy questioningly, starting to slide out of Randy's sub until he felt Randy grab his shoulder to stop him.

"No need.. my pet can take us both, right Johnny?"

John nodded automatically. His body too wound up and mind too happy that his dom was going to claim him again. It wasn't until he saw Randy lube himself up that he realized how much of a stretch it would be seeing as both men were well-hung. He blushed a bit and looked at his lover "Sir?"

Randy hummed, releasing his cock and instructing Roman to get into position under John so Randy could be between John's legs instead "You're gonna be a good pet for me, right?" Randy wondered, stroking himself.

"Yes, Sir. But.. I.."

"Shh.. I know you can do it for me. You're my good boy."

John flushed, nodding silently and getting ready to say thank you but Randy lifted the gag and the blindfold, putting both in John's line of sight and asking him to choose. John bit his lip, looking at Randy and knowing he was still being punished and Randy would either take his ability to vocalize how much his Master was pleasing him or would take his ability to see his Master come. The decision wasn't a hard one, John pointed at the gag, opening his mouth and feeling Roman shift under him and lift his hips up in the process. He groaned softly as the man reentered him and then Randy leaned over him to put the gag on him, eyes much softer than before and John knew he was on the way to being forgiven.

Roman slowly rolled his hips when he was fully seated in the man, the position wouldn't allow him much control but he assumed that's why Randy chose this. He groaned though when he saw Randy position himself, the man's thighs on either side of his torso as he positioned himself. Roman couldn't really complain with the view of Randy's ass he got.

John felt his nerves coming back when Randy was positioned over him, eyes glossing over as he worked on his breathing to calm himself down for his dom. He whimpered behind the gag when Randy started pushing in, his ass stinging badly and hands tugging at the cuffs. John wanted to touch his lover but this was all part of his punishment so he wouldn't ask for release.

Randy groaned loudly, getting used to the feeling of John's tight ass around him as well as the new feeling of Roman's cock against his own. He felt Roman slowly buck up and cursed, thrusting into John harshly and earning simultaneous moans from all three men. The pace started sloppy and unorganized by once they found a rhythm, both men took turns hitting John's spot. Randy could feel his sub's body quivering with need and knowing he was close and it was starting to hurt for him to hold it back but Randy was just getting started. He gave a quick glance back at Roman before hooking his hands under John's knees and lifting his lover's legs, he bent John in half, moaning softly when the man's ass clenched even tighter around them.

Roman cursed out when the St. Louis native moved John and allowed both of them to get deeper. He felt his release nearing so he picked up the pace as best as he could, hips bucking up as Randy's hips sped up as well.

John's pulse was racing, dick throbbing painfully as he moaned and begged behind the gag though he didn't think anything was actually decipherable. He felt Randy start pounding into him in a way he only did when he needed to assert power or when he missed him and that made John even more turned on. He was almost to tears by how badly he needed to come and just as he considered trying his chances with begging for release, Roman's seed splashed in his walls and John gasped, head tossing back as he felt Randy pound into him violently now, low growls and moans coming from his mouth.

"You're mine, John.. MINE!" Randy exclaimed, bucking forward roughly and ordering John to release. It wasn't until he felt his sub's warm come on his chest that the allowed himself to go over the edge, body shivering as he came inside John's heat as well, he felt Roman slide out and smirked, watching as the man stood up and rummaged through the other items in the box until he found a small black plug and he handed it to Randy.

John's eyes went wide as he squirmed and shook his head but he was silenced by one glance from his lover. Randy slid out and put the plug into place and John shivered, body slumping back onto the bed as he gave weak tugs to the cuffs.

Randy saw the faraway look on John's face and smirked, knowing his lover was not only sated but he felt his punishment was done. He looked over when he heard the door open, Roman already fully dressed and leaving. Randy gave the man a quick nod before he moved off the bed and took the gag off his sub's head "…you'll get your collar back in the morning.. after you spend the night in those cuffs and with his come inside you to remind you of what you did and mine to remind you to who you belong." His voice was firm though his eyes were soft, he knew his sub would be sad but it was well-deserved.

John bit his lip and squirmed a bit when the come started cooling on his abs "Yes, Sir."

Randy nodded, going to get a wet towel to clean John up then loosening the cuffs a bit to allow John more room during the night. He shut off the lights and lay in bed next to John.

"Thank you for my punishment."

Randy nodded, "…this is a one time thing, John. Anyone ever marks you again and I'll relieve you."

John felt his heart clench and tears fill his eyes, nodding at his dom "No, Sir.. won't happen. I'm sorry. I.. Sir?"

Randy's steely gaze flicked to John's face.

"I would like another punishment? One with just you and me? I won't do this again but.. I know I hurt you and.. I need to be punished.. please? Please, Sir?"

He smiled that time, reaching to touch John's face briefly "Tomorrow. Now get some rest."

John relaxed, knowing the condition of no marking was still set up but only thinking about how soon he'd probably get pushed into subspace when his dom abused his body tomorrow. The thought calmed him. "Night, Sir."

Randy sighed, turning his back to John and whispering "Night, John."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Centon angst makes me sad. Okay yeah… Review?

Up next: [AJ/Nikki]


	9. Where there were flames

_**A/N:**_ I usually do this darker shit for the guys butttttt these two as a pairing yeah we needed this to happen.

**Rosewaldron9**: ehhe well I'm glad I could write up something you enjoyed. :D I'm always here if you need another Centon plot. ;) might be slow but I'll get to it.

**NESSAANCALIME6913**: Glad I could deliver. :D thank you so much.

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: I know! It was painful writing.

**BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60**: Thank you. :3

Guest: Thanks!

For **MsNoGimmicksNeeded** [AJ/Nikki]

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" she growled out, eyes going darker as she stretched to get in Nikki's face "I know you did not just imply that I still give a hell about you."<p>

Nikki glared at AJ, nodding and pressing their foreheads together "You're right. I didn't imply it.. I'm being brutally fuckin' honest here, AJ. You still care now stop acting like a self-righteous bitch and admit it!"

AJ groaned in frustration and shoved Nikki back "Shut the hell up. You don't know anything."

Nikki huffed at the push but remained firm, eyes staring AJ down "I know that you still look at me in the locker room and sometimes I hear you in the showers when you think you're alone."

AJ's tan skin flushed a bit, the tint barely noticeable in the crappy hallway lighting of the hotel. "I don't." she lied, keeping her jaw set as she looked at Nikki. Truth was, she still cared a lot about her ex despite the fact that Nikki broke up with her only because Brie found out about them and Brie hated AJ with every fiber of her being. AJ mentally cursed the other bella as she stared at Nikki, breath catching in her throat as she felt Nikki's hand cup her chin gently and tilt her head up.

"Bull. Tell me you care, Jay." Nikki purred, other hand rummaging around for her keycard ".. just say it and we can pick up right where we left off."

AJ tried to stay strong but the older woman played it dirty when she licked her lips and lowered her voice like that. Her heart was pounding, body already getting aroused and nothing sexual was even happening "No."

Nikki slipped the keycard into place, pushing the door open but keeping her now firm grip on AJ's chin "Even if I told you I still do? Or what if I told you I brought some of our old toys? Do you not care about those either?"

AJ shivered, dropping the façade at the mention of the toys and dropping her gaze subtly "…I still care."

Nikki waited patiently, eyes focusing on AJ even after the woman admitted she cared. AJ forgot one very important word that would truly allow them to pick up where they left off. She smirked when she heard the hushed 'ma'am' leave the woman's lips and dropped her hand from AJ's chin as she stepped into her room "..On the bed, hands and knees while I get ready, got that?"

AJ shivered, stepping into the room and closing it behind them, she looked around the room for a second suitcase but didn't see one so she relaxed after realizing Brie wouldn't be coming any time soon. She nodded but that earned her a hard slap to her ass "..y-yes, ma'am. I got it." She flushed, it'd been too long since she submitted to anyone. And it wasn't for a lack of wanting; truthfully, AJ always wanted to just be able to let go of all control in the bedroom but Nikki was the only person that was able to handle that and manage AJ as a submissive so.. here they were again.

Nikki grinned and picked up the smaller of her two bags, taking it into the bathroom with her. A lot happened in the past year or so after she'd broken up with AJ but the most important thing is that Nikki stopped giving a hell what her sister thought about her personal choices and decided to do what made her happy. She planned on starting this with AJ. Nikki stripped out of her clothes and picked up the tight, black leather corset she'd purchased for their 6 month anniversary that they never got to celebrate.

She zipped it up then loosened the laces in the front just enough for AJ to get a perfect view of her cleavage. She then slipped on the laced thigh-highs and her favorite black heels. Nikki looked into the full-length mirror and smirked, rather pleased with her appearance and knowing AJ would be too. She let her hair loose, brushing it back with her hand before lifting her bag and opening the door to the bathroom; Nikki had her bag in one hand and a thin, heart-shaped riding crop in the other. When she saw AJ completely naked and on her hands and knees on the bed she cursed softly.

Nikki was pleased to see that AJ still seemed to naturally know what Nikki wanted, it was part of the reason they worked so well. She stepped around the bed until she was in AJ's line-of-sight, grinning wickedly when the younger woman whimpered. Nikki leaned over the bed, dropping the bag next to AJ before she reached her hand under AJ's body and fingers pinching her ex's perky nipples "I brought our clamps, Jay.. but first I want to know what you want.."

AJ's breathing was already labored, eyes impossibly dark as she fought to stay on her hands and knees especially after feeling Nikki's fingers rubbing her nipples roughly. She bit her lip to hold back a moan but that only earned her a smack of the riding crop against her bare ass. "F..ah!" she moaned, head ducking as she tried to compose herself enough to answer "..I want you.. I want us again.."

Nikki hummed, waiting for AJ to continue but when the smaller woman didn't she smoothed her hand up AJ's chest then cupped her chin, forcing AJ to look at her "…tell me what you want the most."

AJ shivered, the tone wasn't exactly an order but it held the promises of one and she knew she did really still want this. She held Nikki's gaze as she licked her lips and almost pouted "…I want to please my Mistress.. please let me make you feel good."

Nikki smirked, dropping AJ's chin again and smoothing her hand down the woman's back until she was at AJ's ass; she skipped over the tight muscle then caressed the back of AJ's thighs, lingering there for a few moments before rubbing her thumb between AJ's lips. She groaned when she felt how wet the woman was "You want to be my pet again?" she asked, mostly confirming it so they could enjoy the rest of the night.

AJ whimpered, legs spreading the slightest bit so Nikki could have a better view of her perfectly tight holes "Yes.." she breathed out, trying her best not to push back because she needed this; she needed to let Nikki know that she still knew how to follow orders "…yes please. I still want to be your pet, Ma'am.."

Nikki nodded, pulling her damp finger back and licking it clean before tapping AJ's ass with the crop "We'll see if you can still obey… If I'm pleased then you can be mine again. … Arch your back for me. Rest your head on your forearms and keep that back nice and arched."

AJ nodded and assumed the position, she knew what was coming but still gasped when Nikki's warm tongue pressed against her slit. She whimpered at the feeling of the leather crop hitting her firm ass.

"I said keep that back arched!"

It was a low growl and AJ quivered, instinctively clenching her pussy from the pleasure running through her and making sure she was in just the position Nikki wanted her in. She felt the older woman's tongue travel lower until Nikki was lightly flicking AJ's clit with her tongue. AJ fought to stay in position and even managed to arch her back further upon feeling the crop slide between her lips. She moaned out, knowing her pussy was dripping by now and slowly pressing her ass against Nikki's face, letting the woman know she was more than ready.

Nikki clicked her tongue, shaking her head and pulling back "Still impatient as hell, Jay?" she teased, bending over the bed again and this time sliding her tongue into AJ's wet cunt, humming softly when she felt the slick walls clench around her muscle. Nikki used her bare hand to slap AJ's ass when the woman started pushing back, pleasing at feeling AJ stop the motions and let Nikki take over again. She started tongue-fucking AJ at a slow pace, head bobbing back and forth as she picked up the pace. Nikki dropped the crop, both hands now gripping AJ's hips as she forced the younger woman to press back against her face, allowing Nikki to go much deeper than before. She gave a low moan of approval when AJ whimpered and shook, her body close to release. Nikki pulled back and moved one hand to rub AJ's clit lazily "You have my permission to come whenever you want tonight, AJ."

She let out a long breath when she was given permission, mind already going fuzzy as she just said 'thank you, ma'am' in a hushed whisper and continued to enjoy everything Nikki was giving her. As soon as the woman started thrusting her tongue inside her again, AJ moaned out loudly, hips being pulled back into Nikki's face by the woman's hand as Nikki's skilled fingers teased her throbbing clit. AJ didn't know if they stayed that way for seconds or hours but what she did know is that by the time she came back to reality, her body was still shaking from the wave of her first orgasm. AJ cursed, whimpering quietly when Nikki's fingers pinched her clit and the woman's tongue was now teasing her tight pucker. She felt Nikki grab her ass rather roughly and gently ease her tongue into AJ's ass and AJ lost it again.

Nikki growled softly, having to pull her tongue out of the woman's ass to watch as AJ cursed and whined rather pathetically from her second orgasm in a matter of minutes. She leaned over and bit AJ's right ass cheek softly "Mm.. Your tight little pussy sure as hell missed me.. I wonder if your face missed me too.." Nikki purred, stretching over AJ's perfectly arched back; she licked along the woman's spine, smiling when she saw the small shiver run through AJ's body and nuzzling the New Jersey native's neck as she whispered "Did your face miss me, Jay?" She sucked a soft mark on AJ's neck, earning a small moan from the woman. "…want my pussy rubbing against your face?"

AJ cursed, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Nikki marking her again as she nodded "Yes, ma'am.. I want you to sit on my face. Please.." She gasped when Nikki tapped her ass lightly.

"Lay down." Nikki watched with hungry eyes as the smaller woman easily did as she was asked. She smirked, stepping out of her heels and kneeling on the bed. AJ's eyes seemed to devour her in this outfit and Nikki couldn't help but feel proud; she maneuvered herself until she had a thigh on either side of AJ's head and the younger woman's eyes were still locked on her gaze. Nikki smiled, petting AJ's hair back "Open.." Nikki felt a rush of power flow through her when AJ easily did as she was told and slowly sank down until her wet core came into contact with AJ's warm mouth. "Please your Mistress.." she gave one more order before she started rolling her hips and letting AJ work one of her best gifts.

She didn't have to be told twice. Her hands slid up to Nikki's thick thighs, snapping the elastic of the thigh-highs and humming teasingly when she heard her Mistress curse. AJ flattened her tongue, rubbing it against the woman's wet slit and getting lost in Nikki's taste again. She continued teasing the woman until Nikki got impatient and rubbed against her rather roughly. AJ whined at that and gently started sucking Nikki's swollen clit, tongue drawing patterns around and against the throbbing bundle of nerves for as long as Nikki allowed her to. Soon, the woman became almost violent with the way she was grinding her wet cunt against AJ's face, juices smearing along AJ's swollen lips and making AJ moan out softly. She took the hint though, sticking her tongue out and probing around until Nikki found the right position and sank down on AJ's tongue.

Nikki cursed out loudly when AJ's tongue entered her, hunching over the smaller woman's body and having to support herself by holding onto the wooden bedframe as she started rising and sinking rapidly on AJ's skilled tongue. The wet muscle flicked and rubbed what seemed like every possible inch of slicked heat as Nikki ground her hips down on AJ's face, trying to keep her eyes open to watch AJ the entire time.

AJ groaned softly, eyes scanning over Nikki's face then down to her large breasts and the way they were almost popping out of the damn leather. The sight alone was something that would torture her on lonely nights. She slid a hand back and grabbed Nikki's ass roughly when she felt the woman coming close to her peak. The other hand was now focused on abusing Nikki's clit; every movement Nikki gave against her face made the bedframe hit the wall and AJ got a sweet rush of pleasure run through her every time because she could see just how pleased this was making Nikki.

She braced herself, clawing at the wood as she rolled her hips against AJ's perfect mouth one last time and came hard, cursing and groaning the entire time as her perfect little pet's tongue just licked her clean. "Fuck.." Nikki squirmed a bit and looked down at AJ after pushing her hair out of her face.

"Did I please you, Mistress?"

Nikki growled at the whiny voice AJ was using because that wasn't fair, this woman would be the damn death of her if Nikki let her. She carefully slid off AJ's body and adjusted her corset, tugging it down a little lower so her breasts were even closer to falling out. She smirked at the soft gasp that got out of AJ "You did, pet." She ran her hands over AJ's chest and rubbed each nipple before moving to look for the nipple clamps and securing them on AJ's perky nubs "You pleased me just perfectly. She gave an experimental tug and hummed happily when AJ arched off the bed and moaned out loud enough for it to bounce off the walls. Nikki tugged again, this time harder and AJ actually shook from the pleasure "Now I want to reward you for pleasing me. I want to fuck you hard and fast.. will you let me?"

AJ slowly relaxed back onto the bed, her eyes darkening as she nodded hastily at Nikki "Yes, Ma'am please.. please fuck me." She hissed when Nikki tugged harder and whined pathetically "Please, Ma'am.. I need to feel you."

Nikki smiled, dropping the thin chain attached to the nipple clamps and sliding off the bed as she got her strap-on ready. She slowly slid it on, tightening the bands and making sure it was secure since she hadn't used it in so long.

AJ watched as patiently as possible as the older woman prepared herself, shivering when she met Nikki's gaze and the woman was looking at her with an almost predatory smirk.

"Kneel."

AJ scrambled to do as she was told, body easily obeying every command; she leaned closer as Nikki held on to the chain again. When the older woman commanded her to suck, she did so without a second thought, lips wrapping around the hard rubber and tongue swirling around it as she lathered it up with enough spit for Nikki to slide in easily. She felt Nikki tug the chain softly so she opened her mouth wide, relaxing her throat and looking up at Nikki as she let the woman mouth-fuck her with the toy.

After a few strokes, Nikki had spit sliding down AJ's pretty face and she smirked, pulling on the clamps roughly to instruct the woman to stop "Hands and knees, pretty." As AJ assumed her position, Nikki stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for AJ to position herself right in front of her and smirking when the woman went as far as arching her back for her and whining softly. Nikki slapped the woman's firm ass again before rubbing the tip of the toy against AJ's wet cunt "Always ready for me.. I like that."

AJ hummed and gently pushed back but that only earned her a slap to her ass, making the firm muscle jiggle a bit and leaving Nikki's handprint on the tan skin "Fuck!"

"Patience." She chastised, hand smoothing up AJ's back as the other guided the toy into the smaller woman's tight pussy and drew out a long moan from AJ's lips. Nikki smirked, rolling her hips slowly until both their hips were pressed together, the toy in as deep as it could go. She heard AJ whimper and chuckled, using her now free hand to grip the woman's hip to keep her in place as the other fisted AJ's hair roughly and pulled her head back, exposing the woman's neck. "What did I just say? If you want me to fuck your tight little hole I suggest you behave." Nikki growled against AJ's neck, sucking a dark mark on the tan skin yet again then kissing and sucking along the woman's neck as she kept the tight grip on AJ's hair.

AJ felt her body shake with pleasure as Nikki pulled her hair like that, the pain just making her more aroused and making her want to push back harder but she stayed put for Nikki, instead just moaning and panting softly as Nikki had her way with her and asserted her power by marking every inch of AJ's neck she could reach. AJ gasped when Nikki suddenly began thrusting into her, nails digging into the hotel sheets as she fought to keep herself up; every thrust hitting her deep and with Nikki's hand still in her hair it was all she could do not to cry out in pure pleasure. AJ panted heavily when her body got pushed close to the edge, almost asking again for permission but she remembered Nikki's words from early so she gave in, body shaking and arms almost giving out under her if it wasn't for Nikki's hands now both at her hips, keeping her upright as the woman continued to pound into her. Her body felt exhausted, vision foggy as she came down but Nikki's sudden tug to the chain made her groan softly, mind clearing up just enough to ask Nikki for her command.

Nikki didn't wait to vocalize what she wanted and instead pulled out of AJ's heat before shoving her down onto the bed and flipping her onto her back. Nikki smirked at the look of pure lust on AJ's face and crawled over the woman's body, kissing her both passionately and hastily, both of them getting reacquainted with the other's lips and tongue. She hummed softly when AJ spread her legs wide for her and reached down to grab AJ's ass hard before lifting AJ's left leg and hooking it over her shoulder as AJ wrapped the other leg around Nikki's waist. She smirked, tugging AJ's lip softly "I missed you."

AJ smiled, knowing what Nikki meant and nodding as she pulled the woman down for another kiss, showing her how much she missed her Mistress. AJ moaned into the kiss when Nikki thrust inside her again, leg tightening around the older woman's body as she groaned quietly and let Nikki do with her body as she pleased.

Soon, both of them were moaning and shaking, limbs tangled in another convoluted position that neither even knew they could do until tonight. AJ chuckled and shoved Nikki's hair out of her face, back relaxing onto the bed again as she felt Nikki kiss her pulse lightly. AJ hummed, shifting so Nikki could pull the toy out of her and slowly turned to let Nikki take the clamps off as well "Thank you.."

Nikki smiled, absentmindedly petting AJ as she nodded and slowly unzipped the corset, letting the material fall off the bed. The tights were long since ripped off and Nikki was okay with that, now both lay in the center of the bed, AJ's head on her chest and kissing Nikki's soft skin lightly, drawing out small noises of content from her. "I'm sorry…"

AJ shook her head, refusing to ruin the moment by bringing up Nikki's obnoxious sister and just burying her face in her Mistress's neck "…Shh.. please.. let's just rest?"

Nikki smiled sadly, knowing why AJ was doing this and cupping her chin again. She kissed the woman's forehead "Okay.. but I mean it.. and.. I want you too, all of this. Fuck what anyone else thinks."

AJ smiled, cuddling against Nikki's warm body again and tangling their legs together as she closed her eyes and just basked in the afterglow of her multiple orgasms.

"Night, pet."

AJ kissed Nikki's neck softly "Night, Nikki."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Ahem.. yeah anywho, there you are and yeah, Review?! :)

Up next: [Cena/Orton/Cesaro]


	10. Paying Dues

_**A/N:**_

**RoseWaldron9**: Glad you enjoyed it! Also Centon/Sheamus added as for the others I will probably eventually do those too lol with the way the requests are going everyone seems to want a Centon/someone.

**MsNoGimmicksNeeded**: :3 thanks for the request!

For guest: [Centon/Cesaro]

* * *

><p>He wrapped his arms around the taller man, nuzzling his neck and whining in that way he always did when he <em>really<em> wanted something from his Dom. "But you promised.."

Randy groaned, hating when John used that whine because it did things to his body and his heart at the same time and it just wasn't fucking fair. He sighed and rubbed John's back softly "I also didn't think you were actually going to pull it off.. or even be brave enough to ask."

John pouted, thick arms hanging off Randy's shoulders as he asked, "So.. you didn't believe in me?"

"That.. that's not fair, John."

"I'm just wondering.."

Randy sighed, cupping John's cheek and gently kissing the man "Of course I believed in you.. just not something I thought would really happen.. in general."

He easily accepted the kiss then grinned at his lover "But.. since it did happen, can we do it, please?" John may have whined the last word and even pushed himself against Randy but even if he did cheat it didn't matter because it'd been weeks since the last incident and Randy had even told him they could invite others if John convinced them to but when John brought up Cesaro Randy was skeptical of the man accepting so he added a bonus for John if the blond got him to say yes John would be topping.

"It's been a while, Johnny.."

John hummed, gently grabbing Randy's ass "I know.. but if what you're sayin' is you'd rather have me fuck Cesaro.. then I guess I can do that, Sir."

That settled it. Randy growled and easily lifted John up, slamming him against the concrete wall and getting in his face "No. You will only ever take me, John.. just like I will only ever be fucked by you." He breathed out, steely eyes staring into John's softer ones. Randy didn't look away until John smirked and easily wrapped his legs around Randy's waist.

"So that's a yes.."

Randy growled, kissing his lover hard and rolling their bodies together, cock already responding to the small noises of pleasure John was letting out. "It's a yes.." he breathed, somewhat nervous since it'd been so long for them to be switching the roles and Randy had really only bottomed to John so it was still something that always made him feel different.

John hummed happily and dropped his legs from around Randy's waist, chuckling softly as he broke the kiss and tried to jump back down to the floor "Well.. he's waiting for us at the club so.. we have to go."

Randy blinked when he realized just how badly he was just played. "Wh.. wait. What did I just agree to?"

John grinned, squirming out of Randy's grip and shaking his hips a little as he started heading to his bag so he could change into nice clothes and not just his wrestling gear "You, my love.. have agreed to dancing the night away with me and Cesaro.. and it will more than likely end in drunk fucking."

He laughed at John's bluntness and spanked his lover roughly "tsk tsk. I should punish you for this."

"Another night.. tonight, you're mine."

The way John said that with such certainty and if that was something they did all the time made Randy smile. He went to pick up his bag but stopped when John handed him some tight black jeans and a thin, button-up shirt.

"You look hot in that.. besides, like I'd let you wear t-shirts to a club." He grinned, watching Randy carefully as the man dressed and finished getting ready.

When they were both done, John wrapped an arm around Randy's waist and pulled him close "Thank you.."

Randy smiled and let John lead the way to the car and drive to the club seeing as it was his night. He glanced over at his lover when John was driving to the club, noticing how similarly John dressed them for that night. Only difference was that Randy's shirt was white with a light blue design and John's was light blue all over.

John shut the car off, grinning at the small line outside and then looking at Randy. It'd been a while since they hit any gay clubs but he was sure Randy would be back into it soon enough. He pulled his lover with him and stopped at the end of the line, grinning at Randy when they were second in line and winking before pulling the older man down for a hard kiss, drawing out noises of pleasure from both of them. John may have cheated and unbuttoned the top few buttons of Randy's shirt, sliding his hand over the smooth skin.

Randy breathed out when the bouncers tapped their shoulders and gave them the okay, his body too far wound up already and he nodded, thanking them and walking past them. One of them made the comment that if Randy kept his shirt like that for the whole night the drinks were on the house. Randy smirked and swatted John when they got inside "I forgot how damn manipulative you can be."

John hummed, kissing Randy's chest "You won't forget it again after tonight." it was a teasing tone but he knew his lover understood. They walked to the bar and ordered two mixed drinks, John making Randy lean over the counter a little so they'd get the free drinks. He hummed as he took his first sip, hand gently resting on Randy's thigh "Have I mentioned I love you?"

Randy snorted "You're just sayin' that because you get to exploit me tonight for free everything.. you act like we can't afford this.." he laughed.

"Not that we can't afford it.. but it's nice getting things for free every now and again, right? Besides.. this way everyone looks at me like they hate me because I'm walking around with the hottest piece of ass in this place."

"…I'd have to disagree. I like yours much more."

Randy tensed up and turned to blow out on the man but when he saw it was Cesaro he relaxed a little and huffed "That's good because there's no way you're goin' anywhere near my ass tonight."

Cesaro smirked and shrugged, asking for a shot and downing it before facing Randy "And you'll have to work extra hard to get near mine." He teased back.

Randy snorted, sipping from his drink as he laid his hand over John's on his thigh "..that's where you're wrong. I won't be the one working hard and begging by the end of the night."

The two men sized each other up, tension high around them as they both thought of how to approach this. There was no doubt in John's mind that Randy was a natural top but Cesaro was a power-bottom and that wouldn't go as smoothly as John hoped but he knew his Dom would be successful by the end of the night. John saw the two still staring each other down and chuckled, getting off the bar stool "Okay.. I'm gonna go dance, you boys enjoy your staring contest."

Randy watched John as soon as the man got up, seeing him walk right up to a taller African American with around the same body build as he had. He saw the man easily handle John and press him against his body as they started dancing. John looked really into it though Randy could see that his lover was still looking at them through the corner of his eye. He huffed and got up, getting ready to pull John away from that man before he felt a firm hand on his forearm "What the hell?!"

Cesaro laughed, shaking his head and taking a few steps towards Randy, closing the distance between them as he moved so their chests were touching "You forget you have me tonight."

Randy blinked, confused as to what the man meant but before he could try and process it, Cesaro was moving them to the middle of the dance floor and swaying his hips to the music. It was a sight Randy never thought he'd see (then again, he never thought he'd be about to have a threesome with this man) but he had to hand it to the European, the man really knew how to dance. It took him a few moments to actually let himself get into the dancing because it felt wrong not doing it with John but this was all part of their adventure tonight so Randy let Cesaro drape his arms over his shoulders before Randy slid his hands down the man's back and cupped his ass.

Cesaro wasn't wearing jeans as tight as Randy's but he knew the ones he chose for the night accented his round ass so he was pleased when the older man's touching got rougher and Randy squeezed his ass hard before pulling him closer as they both continued swaying. His breathing was coming in shorter pants, hands gripping Randy's shoulders as they moved together.

Randy lost himself in just dancing for a while, being possessive and rough as was his nature every time Cesaro made a small noise. This man wasn't as vocal as John but Randy was planning on fixing that by the end of the night. He hadn't looked over at John since the younger man brought him to the dance floor but he didn't have to to know that his lover was staring at them and soon John's possessive side would come out.

The younger man breathed out softly as he felt Randy's hand gripping his upper back almost painfully, thoughts of what those hands could do and the marks they could leave floating through his head. He moaned quietly when Randy suddenly turned him around and pulled his ass back against his crotch. Cesaro wrapped an arm around Randy's head, pulling the man down for a kiss that was nothing but raw need and Randy knew so because the man responded by showing Cesaro how dominant he was even through kissing. He shivered, picturing so many dirty things he'd tried to suppress for so long when it came to Randy because the man was known to be loyal to John but he didn't have to worry about that tonight because this was a much-needed night of filthy sex for all of them.

Seeing Randy kiss another man was more than enough to spur John into action, he pushed his dance partner away and walked over to them, not saying anything and instead wrapping his arms around both of them with Randy in the middle as John started swaying along with them. "For someone who was so set against this.. you seem to be havin' a good time."

Randy smirked, breaking the kiss with Cesaro only to respond "you looked like you were bored with the night so I was thinkin' we'd just head up to the room without you." He chuckled at the low growl he earned from his sub, going back to kissing Cesaro who was surprisingly not losing his rhythm the whole time and if anything was just getting better at dancing while they kissed. Randy groaned when Cesaro bit his lip, immediately tightening his hold on the man's hips as he easily took control of the kiss again ..that was until John thrust his hips against Randy's ass and Randy moaned, breaking the kiss and cursing softly as John grabbed the side of his face and forced him to turn around as he smashed their lips together. Kissing John was familiar but this time it was the opposite of what usually happens, he was the one moaning into the older man's mouth, eyes glazing over with lust as John told him that he was his and no one else's.

Cesaro watched the scene with interest because everyone told him that Randy was the most dominate guy in the back but right now it didn't seem that way, still.. he knew the truth behind what was happening so he didn't question it. Instead he drew Randy's attention back to himself as he pressed his ass right against Randy's growing bulge, rolling his hips in a teasingly slow pace as his hand slipped under the fabric of Randy's shirt, rubbing and clawing at the man's chest. He watched the kiss, feeling himself get aroused and wanting to be a part of the fun so he turned himself around so his and Randy's chests were pressed together, hands now gripping at Randy's side as the other traced over John's bicep. The two men seemed to fixed on their kiss to pay him much attention but that was fine with him, he enjoyed _demanding_ attention. Cesaro kissed along Randy's neck, knowing the man was probably not comfortable with anyone but John doing so but it was irresistible and he couldn't help himself. He felt Randy's hand tighten on his hips and he smirked, rubbing his stubble against the man's sensitive neck and lightly lapping the skin before placing more fleeting kisses on it. Cesaro chuckled when he heard Randy moan and gently rocked his hips against the man's, their bulges straining against their jeans.

"John.." he breathed out when the man practically dry-humped him in the center of the dance floor and moved to claw a hand up Cesaro's covered back "Fuck.. both of you fuckers need to stop.."

Cesaro smirked, joining in on the kiss, awkwardly at first but soon John and Randy found a good system and all three men stopped dancing as they kissed, their movements became more of a rocking that soon became heated. He felt Randy grab his ass roughly and moaned, "..you plan on putting anything other than your hand on my ass tonight?"

Randy growled, biting Cesaro's lip roughly like he'd do to John when the man was getting cheeky "I plan on puttin' a few things in it so I suggest you shut your fuckin' mouth if you have a hope for walkin' tomorrow."

John saw the way Cesaro shivered and smirked, nipping Randy's neck playfully "How about you put his mouth to use?" he purred sweetly, large hands roaming down to his lover's thighs and smacking them softly before traveling up Cesaro's chest.

Their bodies were tangled together, hands exploring everything they could reach as Randy nodded at John's suggestion. He kissed Cesaro in a way that was to show nothing more than ownership.. if only for that night. The younger man seemed to know what that was about because he submitted easily, body almost going limp as he kissed Randy back sweetly while Randy devoured his mouth. "…mm I think it'd feel great on my dick.." Randy smirked, he'd said that loud enough for afew people around them to hear and he just winked at Cesaro as he traced his tongue over the man's lower lip "I'm not sure he wants that though.."

John chuckled, eyes going dark as he realized just how obscene they were being in public but he couldn't bring himself to care just yet. For now, he'd just wind both men up enough where they wouldn't say no to anything. "Do you want it, Cesaro?" he asked, rolling his hips against Randy's again and squeezing the youngest man's ass right next to Randy's hand "…hm?"

Cesaro grunted, shaking his head at them and biting his lip to keep from answering anything.

Randy growled quietly and moved his hand away from Cesaro's ass, instead reaching between them and groping him "…John asked you a fuckin' question.. now answer it unless you want to be tied to our bed and watch as we fuck but you're not allowed to join." His voice was dangerously low and Randy made good on his threats when it came to the bedroom so he was rather pleased when the younger man made a small noise "Three…" he squeezed Cesaro's bulge again, "..two…" Randy lightly traced his thumb over the bulge "..o-"

"no.. NO I want it."

John smirked, moving away from both men and watching as Randy let Cesaro go. He grabbed both men and hauled them out of the club, hearing a few people wolf-whistle at them but he couldn't bring himself to care.. his dick was throbbing in his jeans and he had a very horny and angry Dom as well as a power bottom to deal with, there was no way he was going to fuck anywhere besides on a bed. He would take his time.

Randy smirked a little as they were walking down the busy street to their hotel, all three men with pretty noticeable and impressive bulges under their tight jeans, all three sweating lightly and there was no doubt on anyone's mind what was about to happen.. Randy only wished it would've been more public because he's got a kink with that but unfortunately they'd never done anything with that.

By the time they made it up to the older men's room, Cesaro was about ready to lay down and take it but Randy had another plan. The tattooed superstar gripped the back of his neck and pulled Cesaro against him for a hungry kiss, even deeper and more possessive than the one before. He groaned quietly and gave into the kiss, he heard John moving around the room and soon felt the oldest man's presence near them but didn't break from the kiss until Randy growled softly and forced them to break. He panted for air, noticing John had rid Randy of his jeans and underwear, the man's rather impressive manhood sprang against his covered abs and Cesaro licked his lips, wanting to but not willing to make the first move. It was a good thing Randy wasn't going to wait because the man just grunted and shoved the European onto his knees.

Randy breathed out, biting his lip softly as he grabbed his length and tapped the side of Cesaro's mouth with it "Better hope I like the way you suck."

Cesaro looked up at Randy then, eyes darkening a bit as he opened his mouth slowly and let Randy guide his length in. When he felt the older man slow down the movements, he grinned up at him before grabbing handfuls of Randy's ass and pulling the man's hips flush against his face, the younger man's cock hitting the back of his throat. He held it there for a few seconds, breathing slowly and letting Randy get used to the feeling before he swallowed experimentally. Cesaro was proud when it got Randy to buck into his mouth, feeling the man slowly start to throat-fuck him. He would suck and tease the length with his tongue every so often, feeling Randy start to throb in his mouth and humming happily with the thought of tasting the man.

Randy cursed quietly, grabbing both sides of Cesaro's face as he started fucking him roughly, hearing the man groan and feeling the spit against his member. He looked down at the younger man and saw the spit rolling down his face and he smirked, pulling his dick out of the man's mouth and slapping Cesaro's cheek with it "…Didn't have to work that hard to have you lookin' like my cheap whore, did I?" he teased, smirking at the man when he tapped the side of Cesaro's mouth again and the man easily opened his mouth. Randy continued teasing him for a few seconds before letting Cesaro get back to sucking him off. Both men were so lost in the blowjob that neither noticed John was already fully naked and on his knees behind Randy.

Cesaro's jaw started hurting a bit with the way Randy was pounding into him but something told him it would be all worth it at the end of the night. He sucked softly, thinking about teasing Randy some so he relaxed his throat fully and just as he was about to swallow he felt the older man thrust suddenly and shift his hands down to his shoulders, clawing at the skin roughly. Cesaro groaned and took the brutal actions but started squirming under Randy, desperately wanting his jeans off too.

When John heard Randy curse and Cesaro's broken whimper, he grinned, tongue pushing further inside Randy's heat as he smacked the younger man's ass softly. Their noises of pleasure soon filled the room and John grunted softly as he felt Randy push back against him. Even when his Dom was bottoming the man was still in charge and that was okay with John. He started gently sucking on the man's rim, feeling Randy squirm a bit but soon John reached his hand around Randy, sliding two fingers into Cesaro's mouth along with Randy's cock and letting the man lather them up nicely before he slid one into his lover's heat, gently thrusting it inside as Cesaro continued sucking Randy teasingly.

He grunted, hands now at Randy's thighs, clawing softly as the man abused his mouth. He whimpered when Randy pulled away with a curse and told him to get his ass on the bed. Cesaro did as he was told and watched with fascination as John stretched the man, two fingers and tongue in the tattooed man's hole. He kicked off his clothes and pulled off his shirt, stroking himself slowly as he watched the two men in front of him. Soon, he heard Randy huff in annoyance when John stopped stretching him.

The Missourian approached the bed with lube and a condom. He crawled onto the bed, sliding the rubber onto his length and grinning wickedly at Cesaro "Though I would love to bend you over the bed and fuck you instead.. I want my man's cock inside me tonight so.. this is how we'll have to do it tonight."

Cesaro chuckled and looked over at John, seeing the look of hunger on his face and finding himself shivering because right now it felt like he was with two Dom's and that was just a fantasy he always had. He closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing but didn't manage it because he felt the head of Randy's dick press against his hole and tensed up immediately, just remembering the sheer size of what was about to get pushed into him.

Randy felt the man's hesitation and looked down, smirking a bit "…what? Chicken out on us or somethin'?" he teased, leaning down and kissing up Cesaro's slightly scruffy chest, teasing the man's nipples then kissing up to his neck, marking him just under his ear "Don't tell me you did.. it'd be a shame for me not to get to feel this tight ass.." he purred, nipping the man's ear playfully and earning a soft whine. He felt Cesaro loosen up and smiled though he didn't push in, just teasing the head of his lubed up member along the man's hole, pressing softly then just going back to rubbing between the man's cheeks.

Cesaro whined softly once Randy managed to get him hot and bothered again, arching up against the man only to have Randy growl and shove his hips down roughly. "FUCK!" he screamed out, accent thick as he panted and looked at Randy hopelessly.

"…say it."

John watched the scene with interest, there was something sexy about watching his Dom take another sub and make him completely tremble. He smirked a bit when Cesaro begged for Randy to fuck him already but the youngest man got cut off mid-sentence because Randy thrust into him hard and fast. John just heard the slap of skin against skin and smirked, joining them on the bed and kissing Cesaro roughly, hands smoothing up the man's chest as Randy clawed up his sides and they both took their time making sure the man was lost to pleasure. When Cesaro started rambling and trembling a little with the need to come, John smirked and lined his cock up to the youngest man's lips "Suck.. get me ready for him."

Cesaro felt a wave of pleasure ripple through him, the feeling of having two people taking complete control from him was overwhelming him with pleasure. He opened his mouth, feeling John fuck his throat like Randy had a few minutes ago and arched off the bed again when Randy hit his spot. He whined around John's cock and gagged a bit but that only earned him a slap to his thigh from Randy so he tried to relax back on the bed and allow John to hit the back of his throat with every thrust. He started feeling wave after wave of pleasure hit him, eyes rolling back slightly as he fought to stay in control of his orgasm.

Randy smirked as he looked down at the two men, seeing the thoroughly-fucked look on Cesaro's face and pushing against the man's prostate once more before ordering for him to come. He wasn't surprised when the youngest man let go without a second thought, screaming out in pure pleasure once John pulled out of his mouth. He continued fucking Cesaro roughly through the orgasm, watching as the man's body trembled and arched up against Randy's. Randy smirked and kissed him roughly, wrapping his arms around Cesaro's body and pulling him close. His back was now arched and there was no other reason for that than just to invite John to fuck him already. He wasn't disappointed when the felt John's hands on his ass, the man spitting on his hole quickly before pushing into Randy in a pace that could only be described as torture. He groaned out when his lover bottomed out, lips still pressed against Cesaro's though his hips had now stilled.

John had to close his eyes for a moment, getting used to the feeling of being inside someone again. He took a few deep breaths and slowly started moving, already feeling himself close to the edge. Though it wasn't until Randy started pushing back against him roughly then forward into Cesaro that John knew what the man wanted. He smirked a bit and braced his hands on either side of Cesaro as he started fucking Randy hard and fast, moaning quietly every time his Dom did.

Cesaro moaned out loudly when the thrusts started getting violent, every time John hit Randy's spot he could feel it because the tattooed superstar would then buck into him deeper than before and his nails would claw Cesaro's back roughly. All Cesaro could do right now was hold on to Randy and roll his hips up every chance he could, allowing Randy to get deeper and deeper. He was back to full hardness again and about ready to burst but it wasn't until he felt Randy's hand on his cock that he knew the older man was ready to lose it as well.

Randy groaned loudly, thrusting as fast as he could, the sound of their skin slapping together only making him even more turned on. It felt amazing to be in the middle of this, getting and giving everything equally but the best part was feeling his sub deep inside him for the first time in years. When John screamed out and his seed splashed Randy's walls, Randy lost it, bucking into Cesaro hard and releasing as well. He felt the younger man's seed splash on his hand and abs only seconds later and he panted harshly, body hunched over Cesaro as his other hand was still wrapped around the younger man.

John was the first to recover –strangely- he pulled out of his lover and grabbed towels to clean them off, smirking a bit when he had to help Randy lay down so Cesaro could shift down on the bed. He managed to get them cleaned off, none of them saying anything because words weren't exactly enough to describe what just happened.

Randy licked his lips as he lay between the two men, reaching for John's hand and squeezing it softly as a thank you before reaching and petting Cesaro "I knew you were capable of begging." He teased, getting all three men to laugh for a moment.

The men didn't even discuss what would happen after but apparently they were all tired enough and comfortable enough to just sleep and that was fine with Randy. He tangled his legs with John as he kept his arm wrapped around Cesaro who was comfortable on his chest. This man clearly had been in need of a Dom for some time. Randy hummed in thought before closing his eyes and letting the exhaustion he was feeling carry him off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So.. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter… leave your reviews please?

Up next [Centon/Alex/Dolph]


	11. Anything for Dominance

_**A/N:**_ The original request was for Centon and Dolph but Alex and Dolph are too perfect and after discussing it with my girlfriend this happened. Hope it's okay.

**RoseWaldron9**: Ugh I just.. I love Centon so I like adding random fluff in there. Glad you liked it though.

**DJMaddox**: Thank you!

**CheekyClaudine**: LOL I apologize for that "too sexy" part haha but thank you and I actually leave them open ended in case you guys want some of them to be continued which most of the time you do xD

Guest: I'm glad you liked it and Centon/Ambrose will be added to the list. Thanks for the requests and the feedback.. it means a lot.

**OndraJ**: I am glad you think so.. I was hesitant at first but it wrote itself and I'm pretty satisfied with the result. And I hope you don't mind this slight tweak to your request. If you want I can always make another one with just them three. :3 As for the writer's block.. that's just for LTR since the feedback slowed/stopped and I'm just like meh now..

For **OndraJ** & **AnetteBP** [Centon/Alex/Dolph]

* * *

><p>"There's no way they said yes to that.."<p>

Alex pouted, "They did!"

"When did you even ask them?"

He almost squealed with excitement as he pulled Dolph close to him "After my match with Steen.. John was backstage and he congratulated me and.. I asked him but told him it would be okay if both of our Doms were there."

Dolph let Alex pull him close, smiling at the man and shaking his head as he nuzzled the taller man's neck and playfully swatted his ass "I don't blame John for saying yes.. no one could say no to sex with you after that damn match.. How many times did we go at it that night?"

"Five.. but I passed out before we could do more." He blushed, biting his lip a little.

Dolph smirked, biting Alex softly "Mm.. it was too bad.. next time I'll just have a ring on you to make sure you make it the whole night." he purred.

Alex shivered and wrapped his arms around Dolph, letting the man mark his neck and panting out softly "You know I trust you.. we can try it."

Dolph smiled and just finished making a dark mark on Alex's neck before pulling away enough to look at him "I know you do. Thanks, baby boy."

Alex hummed, squeezing Dolph lightly and groaning when he felt Dolph's hands slide under his jeans "Babe.. we have to wait for them.."

"Mm.. what time are they coming?" he wondered, not stopping his movements and if anything getting more insistent as he massaged Alex's ass and kissed the man's jaw then right down to his adam's apple, gently flicking his tongue against it.

"Uh.. I.. they were supposed to be here by now.."

"If they can play before coming here why can't we?" he asked, sliding his finger between his sub's ass and lightly tapping the tight pucker "Do you not want to play?"

Alex breathed out, his blue eyes already glazed with lust as he tilted his head for Dolph to keep sucking any skin he could reach. He shook his head "I want.."

"Then?" he asked, gently shoving his sub onto the bed and crawling over him, slotting their legs together and smirking when he saw the blissed look on Alex's face. That was one thing he always loved about his sub, the way Alex just let go and gave in to pleasure so easily.. it was easy to get this man to subspace and Alex was already dangerously close but Dolph didn't want that to happen until the other couple got there so he softly bit Alex's lip, snapping his attention back to reality and making Alex moan softly "If you're close I need you to tell me.."

"Yes, Sir."

He waited for Alex to meet his gaze before pecking his lover's lips and rutting against him, his cock already hard as he pressed their hips together and leaned over Alex, kissing him hard and deep. Dolph felt the younger man shiver before Alex spread his legs and whined quietly "Want something, baby?" he teased, just hearing Alex whine a little more until the man wrapped his legs around Dolph's body and let Dolph thrust against him hard and fast, both of them getting breathless as he smoothed his hands up Alex's covered sides.

Alex felt the man's hands at his sides and shivered, squirming a bit because it always tickled but when Dolph thrust hard and told him to lay still, he moaned quietly and looked at the man, body instinctively doing as the man asked of him. "Sir.."

Dolph snapped his hips forward again and kept them there, wishing that he could be deep inside Alex right now but knowing it wouldn't be a smart move to have Alex start off so detached. He hummed when Alex called him, lips slowly meeting Alex's and it wasn't until Alex squirmed under him that he was able to hear the knocking on the door. He breathed out and nipped Alex's lip softly "Shh, baby boy. I'll get it."

Alex breathed out, shaking his head and whining a bit "don't have to.."

Dolph lifted a brow, wondering if Alex changed his mind that was until he heard the slide of the keycard that he stopped his movements and looked over to see a smirking Randy and a nervous but highly flustered John.

"Figured you guys were busy.." Randy grinned as he showed Dolph the keycard.

John bit his lip, glad he'd given Randy the keycard after Alex suggested it as a way to persuade his Dom but it really didn't take much convincing.

Alex panted softly under his lover, shifting his gaze from Randy to John and seeing the tent in the man's jeans. He hummed and spread his legs wider for Dolph, intent on giving the older men a show.

Dolph quickly caught on to what it was that Alex was doing and he smirked, looking over at Randy "As soon as my baby boy told me about how he managed to convince you guys.. I had to reward him for it; not like you can blame me."

Randy groaned softly as he watched the other Dom make his submissive lose complete control with just a few movements of his hips. He felt himself growing hard and licked his lips, letting the two move together for a bit longer before turning to John and whispering in his ear "..join them."

John groaned at the command and walked over to the bed, seeing the way Dolph was looking at him with a hungry expression was only suggesting at one thing. He bit his lip when he crawled on the bed, hands caressing Alex's covered thighs before he leaned down to give the man a dirty kiss. Both subs groaned and clawed at each other, sharing ownership of the kiss and making small noises of pleasure when one did something the other liked.

Alex breathed out softly, letting John suck his tongue for a bit before they went back to kissing passionately. Despite how into the kiss he was, he froze the second he heard Dolph's voice.

"Enough. Undress, both of you."

John broke from the kiss after the first word, head ducking instinctively at the sound of the direct order. Despite the fact they'd discussed how this would go, John was still only versatile when it came to Randy. He started undressing, feeling the bed shift as Alex untangled himself from Dolph and obeyed his Dom's order.

Randy watched his pet with interest, seeing him so easily obey another Dom was bringing up his possessive nature. He'd never shared John with another Dom for something other than punishment and was beginning to question how this whole thing would play out.

"Sir?" Both Randy and Dolph looked at him and Alex blushed a bit before tilting his head and waiting anxiously for another order. Meanwhile John was kneeling on the bed and silently doing the same thing making Alex wonder how he managed it.

Randy looked at his sub and smiled, approaching the bed for the first time and lovingly stroking his cheek "It's okay."

Dolph watched on with slight interest, Randy seemed to be in his element when giving orders and even in his room, the older man was still the one with the most power. But that was okay for him, he'd never been as strict as he'd seen others be.

John bit his lip and leaned against Randy's hand before looking at Dolph again when he heard the man's request "Sir?"

Randy smirked a bit when Dolph asked for John to suck him off, quickly enforcing it "…he told you to suck, Cena. I suggest you get to sucking before I find a belt."

Alex felt his body ripple with the urge to obey so he didn't blame John for whimpering like that before he crawled over to where Dolph was standing and undid the man's jeans, shoving them down the toned legs and lightly nuzzling his Dom's crotch as Dolph kicked his jeans and boxers the rest of the way down. He whined softly as well, wanting to touch what was his but he knew one of the men would be opposed.

John hummed around Dolph's shaft, the man was thinner than his Dom but just around the same length so it was something he was used to. He arched his back slightly, relaxing his throat as he started bobbing back and forth quickly. The blond moaned above him and John felt pleasure ride through him, continuing his actions until he felt Dolph's hands on his shoulders, holding him still. John watched the man, teasingly flicking his tongue around the throbbing head until he felt the Dom start thrusting into his mouth. John closed his eyes then, giving in to the pleasure of being abused as he swallowed and licked every so often to keep Dolph in a frenzy.

Dolph cursed and tugged his shirt off, hunching over John as nails dug into John's shoulders hard while the man's warm mouth took him in fully. He felt like he was about to lose himself any damn second with the way John was desperately and greedily sucking him down. His attention shifted a bit when he heard Alex's small moan, just now noticing that the two men were naked on the bed behind John, Alex's hands pinned to the mattress as Randy kissed down the youngest man's neck and chest. He let out a loud moan at the erotic scene, grip tightening as he bucked into John's mouth violently.

Randy stopped mid-kiss on Alex's navel when he heard his Sub groan pathetically around Dolph's dick. That was a noise John only made when he was marked. He lightly kissed Alex's stomach when the man tensed up, sensing Randy's shift in mood and responding like any other submissive would "Shh.. come here." He relaxed his grip on Alex's wrists, soon releasing the man altogether and waiting for Alex to sit up for him. Randy kissed the brunette softly, hand soothing down his back to reassure him that his mood had nothing to do with Alex. Once the man was calm, Randy instructed him to find ties or cuffs for him. He then turned his attention to Dolph and John, seeing the bleeding scratches on John's shoulders and the way John seemed lost to the pain he was feeling; he growled softly.

Dolph looked at Randy at the sound of the growl, confused at first but when Randy suddenly came up behind him and pressed their bodies together he couldn't help but moan. "Wh..what are you doing?"

Randy bit Dolph's neck but not hard enough to bruise –yet– "You marked what's mine.." he growled, voice dangerously low as he brutally rolled his hips against Dolph's ass, making it clear that this was now about asserting dominance.

"Wh? No I didn't.."

He smoothed his hand down Dolph's arm until he reached John's shoulder and forced the man to move his hand away so he could see what he did as he was lost to pleasure. When Dolph tensed, Randy hummed and aligned their hips, his cock sliding between the blond's ass. This was perhaps the only ass in the company that could come close to rivaling his Sub's and now Randy would get to claim it as well.

"I'm sorry.."

"You will be." He promised, grinning a bit as he started kissing up Dolph's shoulders and neck like he would to any sub to soothe them. When the man relaxed enough, Randy pulled away completely, leaning down to John and whispering in his ear "Bring him close, Johnny.. then I want you to slide the ring on him and ride him.. hard.. show him what that ass can do.. then you can leave him to me."

Soon, Dolph was groaning and mouth-fucking John like he had been moments before, the man's head tossed back in pure pleasure as he took what he could from John.

"I want you to know that I'm going to make your Dom beg me to fuck him for marking my Sub.. but I'll only do it if I have your permission.."

Alex looked over at John, scanning his body for any marks and when he saw the thin rivulets of blood, slight hurt came over him and he nodded and went to give the man the items he'd asked for and even found a ring for him "Is this his punishment?"

It was an innocent question but Randy could feel the hesitation so he lightly cupped Alex's cheek, kissing the man's lips softly "Ownership and marks are only to be shared for lovers.. you wouldn't want me marking him would you?"

Alex shook his head as he stood next to Randy "No." He looked over to the bed when he heard his Dom groan softly when he was close then John pull away from him with a loud pop. The frustration was clear on Dolph's face and he was going to ask John to continue but Alex walked over and slid the ring on, biting his lip softly when he saw the look on Dolph's face. He ducked his head and looked at Randy for support, relaxing when he felt the tattooed superstar's hand on his back.

John smirked a bit and grabbed Dolph's hips, pulling him onto the bed and rolling them over so he was on top of the man "Sorry, Dolph.. I got orders from my Dom.." he purred, kissing Dolph senseless as he straddled the man's hips and slowly sank down onto Dolph's now throbbing cock.

The sudden tightness was intense, John's ass was even tighter than Alex's and he didn't think it was possible but the way the older man just easily sank down without prep had him moaning loudly and bucking up roughly into the man's heat. He would complain about the need to come already but the pleasure he was feeling from John riding him hard and fast was outweighing that.

Alex watched as the Bostonian rode his Dom like that, groaning at the sight and squirming a bit until Randy pulled him against his chest and started kissing him hard. The man kissed more brutally and hungrily than his Dom so it was overwhelming at first but soon he found that it was easy to just give up control and let Randy assault his mouth. He felt the man's tongue trace over his as his large hands grabbed Alex's ass softly and kneaded the muscle.

Soon, Alex was whining and whimpering against Randy as he begged for something more from the other dom. Randy was quick to oblige and bent Alex over the bed, the youngest man's head resting close to Dolph's on the bed. Both men looked at each other for a moment before Randy pinned Alex's hands to the bed again and slammed into the man without prep. It earned a scream from Alex but Randy was quick to soothe him, kisses and licks along the man's neck and his spine managed to get Alex squirming and needy in no time.

John cursed when he saw his Dom take complete control like that, he knew what that felt like and he knew that when Randy was in this mood there was nothing he couldn't get. He rolled his hips harder, earning a groan from Dolph and feeling the man buck up into him roughly. John growled and rested his hands on Dolph's chest, holding him in place as he rode him with abandon. He heard Randy grunt and grinned softly, forcing Dolph to turn his head and look at Randy fucking Alex who was now a writhing and begging mess "You're gonna watch as my Dom claims your Sub, Dolph.. ask Alex what he wants.."

Dolph cursed, dick practically hurting from the need to come and when he was forced to look at the scene he moaned loudly, looking at Alex's flushed face and the way he was almost pouting as he begged Randy to go harder. He panted harshly "…Wh-what do you want, baby boy?"

Alex screamed out when Randy hit his spot violently, he man's large hand tightening around his wrists and holding him in place as he went deeper than he'd ever felt anyone go before. He squirmed and blushed at the question, feeling Randy suck his shoulder lightly and whining.

"There was a question, Alex.. Answer!" Randy growled against Alex's neck, hips snapping forward quickly and grip tightening on Alex's wrists.

"AH!.. please.. come, Sir.. I…."

Randy grinned, kissing Alex's neck as he hit the man's spot again "You want my seed inside you?"

Alex blushed deeper, his instincts winning over the embarrassment though as he nodded and pushed back against Randy harder "Please.."

Dolph groaned at the sight, feeling some sick pleasure at watching his Sub be completely handled by a strong-willed dom like Randy. He felt the bed shake even more as Randy sped up the thrusts and came inside Alex. Soon after, his Sub's screams filled the room as Alex came against the mattress after the order came from Randy. Dolph moaned, bucking up into John's tight channel and trying to get free as he became desperate for release "FUCK! I.. shit I need to come.."

John hummed at that, clenching his ass around Dolph and staying still "You'll come when Randy lets you."

Dolph looked at Randy then and watched as the man slid out of Alex, kissing his Sub's neck softly to soothe him back down but when Dolph looked at Alex he saw the faraway look on his face and groaned softly, needing desperately to touch his Sub right then.

Randy noticed this as well and gently helped Alex up, instructing him to get close to Dolph. He allowed them to kiss for a short moment before looking at John "Tie him up for me, Johnny."

John managed to gracefully slide off Dolph's body, his own erection standing proud against his abs but he was better at controlling himself when need be so he wasn't too worried. The older man got the ties Alex found earlier and wrapped up Dolph's hands, securing them then tying them to the bedposts before skimming his fingers over the blond's chest and humming softly when Dolph squirmed "Sir.. he's ready."

Dolph pried himself from Alex's mouth, looking at Randy with slight defiance "No."

Randy smirked at that, reaching over to caress John's face "Johnny? Can you make out with Alex for a bit?"

Alex's head felt light, eyes turning to look at John as the man came closer and he almost giggled when John pulled him close, easily melting against the other sub and letting John grope him. Soon, he was back to full hardness and John's hips were rolling against his, their cocks sliding together and both men moaning softly.

Dolph watched the scene, groaning quietly as he saw both men get more into it, both seeming desperate to get off as hands clawed at each other and whimpering got louder. He gasped when he felt Randy's lips on his neck, sucking softly but still not marking his skin, it was odd how easily his body arched up against the older man's as if seeking more contact. "Randy.."

He grinned at the breathless moan of his name, hips sliding against Dolph's again, his hardening member rubbing against Dolph's throbbing one "Hm?" Randy bit Dolph's shoulder before flicking his tongue over the man's nipples and working his way down to the man's shaft. He watched the other dom for a moment before taking him in slowly, torturing Dolph with his tongue and mouth for a few moments. Once the man bucked into his mouth, Randy hummed and pulled away, tongue swirling around Dolph's heavy balls, teasing the sensitive skin for a moment until the blond's hips lifted off the bed. He could hear the other two men moaning and groaning louder and louder but his full focus was on Dolph right now, taking the chance and sliding his tongue between the hard globes.

Dolph froze as soon as the wet muscle slid between his cheeks, body tensing then shivering as Randy's skilled tongue rubbed over his tight pucker. The man wasn't entering him yet and Dolph found himself getting more wound up, the noises filling the room from the other two men coupled with the feeling of Randy's body against his and the tongue at his hole made him grunt out of frustration "Fuck.. I.."

Randy hummed, hearing the man's curse and immediately shoving his tongue inside. It drew a long moan from the blond, his body arching high and hands tugging at the restraints. He heard Alex whine then John curse and glanced over at them quickly before starting to tongue-fuck Dolph, hand smoothing up the man's chest and playing with his nipples until the blond came completely undone and began breathing out incomprehensible words as well as loud moans.

Alex shivered against John, arms tightening around the man for support as he heard the pleasure coming from his Dom, subconsciously wanting to join in it. He felt John pull away and tried to pull the man back but John led him to the bed and told him to join. Alex crawled over, hovering over Dolph and whining softly as he leaned down to give the man a filthy, hungry kiss, both men letting their frustration out that way. He felt Dolph tense and then shake before his Dom's lips pulled away from him and Dolph moaned loudly.

"Shit!.. just.. fuck me already!"

Alex blushed, looking down at Randy and seeing the smirk on his face as the man had two fingers deep inside his Dom and was sucking him off at the same time. He felt his lover shiver and heard the long moan, knowing Randy had just hit Dolph's spot and blushing even deeper. He kissed Dolph again, trying to soothe him because he'd felt Randy's member and knew his lover would be in for a wide stretch.

Dolph tugged at the restraints, feeling desperate and confused at the same time but as soon as he felt the pain of Randy entering him, he groaned loudly and cursed, eyes closing as he bit Alex's lip softly to keep from whining pathetically like he wanted to. His Sub didn't seem to mind though and actually just kissed him harder while Randy started pounding into him hard and fast. His body felt tense and dick was throbbing as he rolled against Randy, feeling the man hit his spot again and send sparks of pleasure through him that made him gasp and tug violently at the restraints, almost managing to rip them before he felt Randy smack his thigh hard. The action was clearly a command and Dolph stared at him defiantly for a moment before feeling Randy thrust into him particularly hard and he screamed loudly against Alex's lips, causing his Sub to whine loudly "I.. I need .. please.. -fuck! It hurts.."

Randy smirked at the man's words, hitting his spot a few times and having the full intent on claiming Dolph too but when he heard John's groan signaling his lover was close he snapped his attention to John and growled "Stop."

That low rumble managed to get all the other three men in the room to still there movements but Randy was staring at him so John ducked his head and tried to gain control of his orgasm; it was just too fucking much seeing his Dom completely own another couple.

Randy slid out of Dolph, leaving the man whining and even more frustrated but he leaned down and took the ring from Dolph's cock then looked at Alex "Suck him off.. he's not allowed to come inside you tonight since he marked my pet and.. I don't want those restraints off until we're all done."

Alex shivered at the orders, nodding a bit and finding it strangely easy to listen to another Dom over his own but he agreed with the fact that Dolph deserved to be punished even though it wasn't him directly doing the punishing.

Randy looked at John then, eyes dangerously dark as he told him to lay down next to Dolph.

John breathed out, spreading his legs like he was so used to when Randy was in these moods but once the younger man came over to him and straddled him, his eyes went wide "Sir.."

Randy growled at the hesitation on John's voice and kissed him hard as he rutted against John's cock, his ass sliding against John's dripping member and making both of them moan out "You know you're not allowed to come without my permission, John.." he groaned, earning a soft moan from the man as he gripped John's arms. He guided his lover's length inside him, groaning loudly at the stretch but sitting still for a moment as he got used to it. Randy pinned John's hands to the mattress with both his hands, rolling his hips against John's for a bit "You know you're mine."

John shivered, nodding at the man and bucking up when Randy sank down hard and the man's walls clenched around him; Randy had found his own spot and was now riding him hard and fast. He bit his lip hard "Sir.. I.. I'm yours."

"Yet you let another man mark you?"

John whined when Randy stopped moving and the man kissed his neck. He whimpered when Randy bit down hard enough to draw blood, the younger man's warm tongue quickly lapping it up and making John shiver softly. His body was tense, dangerously close to the edge after witnessing everything and experiencing so much in one night and now he had his Dom's ass wrapped around his cock and his hands pinned to the bed, it was the best of both worlds and John found himself losing control too quickly. "Sir.. please.."

Randy grunted, speeding up his movements and sinking down on John quickly. The sounds of all four men grunting and groaning filled the room, John whimpering under him when Randy bit his lip hard and shifted to grab both of John's hands in one of his so he could stroke himself. His movements became sloppy, vision blurred a little as he kept sinking down and hitting his own spot with John's dick. He growled for the man to come, John obeying within seconds and making Randy's movements just pick up.

Soon, all four men were cursing and panting as they rode out their orgasms. Alex was now over Dolph, bodies entwined and each men coming into the other's mouth. Randy's seed splashed over John's abs as John's seeped out of Randy's tight hole.

Randy cursed, slumping against John and kissing him until they were both breathless. He felt his Sub wrap his legs around him once John slid out of his heat and smiled, stroking John's cheek lovingly.

Dolph breathed out after swallowing Alex's seed, body still on edge from the intensity of his orgasm, eyes focusing on Randy when the man stretched over and undid the ties. He grunted as a thanks and reached for Alex who was now lying next to him, he turned the man over so their chests were pressed together and kissed his forehead softly "I'm sorry, baby boy."

Alex purred, nuzzling against Dolph's neck and kissing his chest "'ts okay.. if.. you.." before he could finish the request, his Dom's lips were on his neck and Alex's eyes were closed in bliss as he felt the blood rush to the surface of his skin while Dolph sucked a dark mark on his neck. He hummed softly and tangled himself in Dolph's arms, resting against his chest.

Randy smirked a bit at the sight and cleaned John up before shifting and pulling John fully on his body, letting his Sub lay on him as they both came down from their orgasms. He stroked John's back softly, humming at him before stroking over his neck slowly.

Both couples lay next to each other, their breathing calm now as they just enjoyed the post-sex haze.

Randy kissed the top of John's head "We have to go, love.."

John whined, already half asleep as he clung to Randy and snuggled further into his chest.

"…you don't have to.. you can leave in the morning, I sure as hell can't move right now so I won't expect you to." Dolph told them, hearing Alex hum in agreement and chuckling softly as he gently scratched his lover's scalp. He whispered something in Alex's ear and the man immediately sat up, reaching over for the collar and handing it to Dolph. Dolph put it on his sub and smiled, relaxing again as he looked at Randy for an answer.

Randy sighed, looking at John and gently pulling the man closer to him "I'll give it to you tomorrow, okay love?"

John hummed, knowing he couldn't have his collar because it was back in their room but so long as he was with his Dom it would be okay. He nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Randy.

Randy smiled and nodded at Dolph slowly as a thank you before just going back to stroking his Sub's back until the man was asleep. By the time Randy managed to close his eyes, all three men were softly snoring and Randy couldn't help but grin to himself at how the night turned out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Ugh I love Centon and Zigley okay? Review? :3

Up next: [Centon/Sheamus]


	12. Inexplicable

_**A/N**_: One million apologies for how long this took me. I hope to get better on updating but stuff has been hard. Thank you guys. Enjoy.

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy** & **Ondra J** & **SlytherinQueen020**: requests have been noted. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you like them.

**AnetteBP**: I'm glad you liked how I wrote your muse. I will try my best with the Johnny one.. who do you want as the pairing for that chapter, love?

**Rosewaldron9**: I hope you enjoy bb.

For **rosewaldron9**: [Centon/Sheamus]

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't have time to relax?" Randy lifted a brow at his long-time friend, shaking his head in disbelief "If even I have time to relax.. I'm sure you do too."<p>

"What's that suppose ta mean?" the ginger grinned at Randy "…jus 'cause I'm not as popular as ya I have all the free time?"

Randy shook his head "Not what I meant.. just that I have 90% bookings.. second in the company and I know that for a fact so if I have time to relax with my schedule and John has time to relax with his 96% then you should too."

Sheamus huffed, shrugging a bit "Relaxin' works easier when you have a man ta take care of yur frustrations." He pointed out, sliding on his jeans and pulling out one of his classic button up shirts.

He grinned "..can't disagree there."

The ginger snorted, "I've always wondered what yur dick feels like.. guess there's some things that ah will never know." Sheamus grinned, leaning over and slapping Randy's jean-covered ass "I'll stick ta my fantasies."

Randy grunted at the slap to his ass, immediately grabbing Sheamus's wrist and turning around as he pinned the man to the lockers "Who knows, play your cards right and you can feel my dick deep enough to feed later fantasies." He grinned a bit, twisting the man's hand when Sheamus scoffed "What?"

"Nothin' jus wondering if John can get ya this worked up this fast."

He leaned down so their lips were almost brushing, eyes dangerously dark as he parted his lips. Randy smirked when Sheamus panted softly and leaned in for the kiss, pulling away from the man just enough to keep their lips from touching "He can get me worked up faster.. just so you know. But I'm glad I can get you worked up this fast." He teased, pressing their hips together and reveling in the low moan that Sheamus let out. Randy could feel the man's arousal and leaned down to nip his friend's neck softly "How about you come relax with us tonight and I'll let you play out some of your fantasies?"

Sheamus panted softly, dark eyes going wide with what the man was suggesting "Huh?"

Randy laughed, lightly biting the ginger's neck and loosening his hold on Sheamus's hand so that he could tangle their fingers together "I'm sure John wouldn't mind me pickin' a person tonight.. I think it's about time I have two pets, don't you?"

Another breathless moan, eyes fluttering closed as he arched against Randy and nodded softly.

"That's.. if you can find time in your busy schedule to relax with us, Shea.."

Sheamus swallowed, body wound up about as tight as it could get. It'd been too long since he'd had sex and even longer since he found a partner able to actually hold him down and make him _feel_ helpless. "I can.."

Randy clicked his tongue, biting the man's shoulder "You're gonna have to want it more than that, Sheamus. And you'll call me Sir tonight.. or Master, nothing more." He rolled his hips against the older man's, his half-hard member pressing against the ginger's full erection "Got that?"

"Y-yes, Sir." He tried to rub his hips against Randy's, needing some form of release right now.

Randy hummed, letting Sheamus move their hips together before sliding a hand down and over the man's covered ass "Good boy. I'll have this ass red and sore by the end of the night." He promised, giving Sheamus's ass a rough squeeze before tugging the man's earlobe softly "Don't make us wait.."

With that, Randy left the man alone, grinning when he heard the breathless curse from the ginger and slinging his bag over his shoulders so he could head to the hotel and find his partner.

…

"Sir.." the word was more like a broken plea, John's hips rolling against Randy's large hand as he tried to focus on the videogame he was currently playing.

Randy smirked a bit, feeling John at full erection now and gently pressing down on the man's hardness before leaning over and kissing the older man's shoulder "It's almost to the end.."

John pouted and squirmed under Randy's hand, trying to find the will to tell the man 'no' but they both knew it was a futile attempt. Randy could easily turn him to putty and right now was no different "Ran.. please j—ah!" he arched up suddenly when Randy's hand slapped his thigh, the sudden pain only making him leak "S-sorry sir. Just.. need.."

Randy glanced at the screen then back at his lover who was only in a tight pair of boxer briefs that matched his own except John's were white and his were grey. He licked his lips, small grin on his face when he heard the main theme of Mario Kart play signaling the race had ended and John was now in third place in their best scores for that track. "Told you you couldn't beat me."

John huffed and set the controller aside, moving to straddle Randy "That's not fair. If I knew cheating was allowed I would've ridden you hard and fast while you played."

Randy smirked and rubbed his hands over the man's thighs, feeling John tense up and arch against him. "..we have to wait."

John pouted, rolling his hips a little and groaning when his lover's hard cock pressed between his round cheeks "..how do you even know he's comin'?"

"You didn't see his face, Johnny.. he's coming. Trust me."

John leaned down to playfully nip Randy's neck before he started rutting against the man again "Sir.. please.. "

He gently rubbed the back of John's neck and kissed his forehead "No. Go get me your collar, baby."

He would've pouted some more but the command made him excited and John nodded at the man as he slid off Randy's thick thighs and walked over to their bag. He found the silver collar and slowly ran his finger along the metal and leather before taking it back to his Dom.

Randy had turned off the system and put away the controller before smiling when he saw John waiting for him at the edge of the bed with his head bowed and collar sitting on his palms. He reached down to pet his lover then took the collar and slid it back on John's neck. Randy helped John up, "..you have to play nice okay?"

John blushed and nuzzled the man's neck softly as he whispered "I just.. I'm so used to havin' all your attention."

Randy chuckled and soothingly rubbed the back of the man's head "I know.. but that's why we're doin' this. You've been choosing doms or versatiles this whole time so I wanted to bring in one that's a sub."

He hummed, "You sure it's not just 'cause you were considering him before I agreed?"

Randy looked at John, frowning at the man and opening his mouth to respond

"..I know, low-blow. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, feeling slightly hurt that John would think so low of their bond. "…You _will_ play nice." Was all he said after that, looking at John as if daring him to argue right now. Randy wasn't content until the man nodded and bit his lip.

The knock on the door drew both men's attention and Randy walked towards the door but John got in his way before he could get to it and the older man opened the door wide, not seeming to care that both of the men were in underwear that left nothing to the imagination.

Sheamus's cheeks flushed as he saw John's toned body and then noticed his best friend's sculpted body wearing pretty much the same thing. He licked his lips "Gonna let me in?"

John watched Sheamus for a moment as if sizing him up but when he saw the way Sheamus looked at Randy and hummed softly when he realized the ginger looked at them both with equal amounts of attraction. He stepped aside and let Sheamus come into their room but as soon as he closed the door, John turned on Sheamus and started tugging his clothes off until the ginger was left in nothing but his own pair of briefs.. they weren't as tight as theirs but John could already tell this man was well-hung. A shame Sheamus wouldn't be fucking John any time soon.

Randy watched the scene with interest and it wasn't until Sheamus was stripped down to his underwear that he remembered just how close he'd come to claiming this man as his own. He looked at John then back at Sheamus "Kneel." The quickness with which both men fell to their knees with their heads hung made Randy shiver, had anyone else been watching right now they wouldn't know which one of the two men was truly Randy's full submissive.

John felt his body buzzing already, need rushing through him and though he'd been hesitant to share his lover with another sub he found himself feeling nothing but excitement because he'd have help tonight in pleasing each and every single one of Randy's deepest desires.

Randy groaned a bit and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at both men "…suck." His voice was firm though he was already too fucking close to the edge for this to be so soon.

Sheamus looked at John when the order came and before he knew it both men were crawling over to Randy. He stopped when John nuzzled Randy's thighs, unsure of what to do with himself but as soon as he felt Randy's hand through his hair and giving a warning tug Sheamus whined and started kissing Randy's barely covered member. He licked and sucked the man over the thin fabric, hearing Randy groan and feeling the larger man's hand pull his hair roughly now.

John's body was covered with goosebumps from the noises both men were making. When Sheamus pulled away enough to give John room, he lapped at his Dom's covered cock, grinning when Randy moaned out and gripped John's shoulder.

Randy tossed his head back for a moment as both men started kissing around his length, equally focused on pleasing each other and pleasing him. He moaned out when John pulled his briefs off and both men took turns sucking Randy off. The experience was unforgettable: John's teasing licks and sucks then Sheamus's hungry sucks and harsh swallows as the man wanted to get Randy as deep as possible. "F..fuck you weren't kiddin' about wanting my dick inside you."

Sheamus grinned around Randy's cock and swirled his tongue a bit as he started deepthroating the man shamelessly. He didn't even notice John had moved away until he felt a hand at the waistband of his briefs and he grunted quietly as he wiggled his hips to help John take the material off. Something in the back of his mind told him he should probably be less desperate right now but Randy knew how badly he needed this and John, well John seemed to be enjoying this himself. He gagged a bit around Randy's cock when he felt John's tongue slide inside his warmth, the feeling new but not unwanted. It took him a few moments to compose himself and as soon as he was back to sucking, Randy started thrusting into his mouth without abandon.

John felt himself getting more and more aroused, his briefs becoming more constricting as both men started being more vocal. He could hear Randy's soft cursing and felt a ripple of pleasure flow through him. He grabbed fistfuls of Sheamus's ass, spreading the man wide as he tongue-fucked him mercilessly. It wasn't until the ginger was unable to suck Randy anymore because he was begging so loudly that John took pity on him and pulled his skilled tongue out. He licked his lips and looked up at Randy, seeing the man's eyes soften and smiling up at him before wrapping his arm around Sheamus's abdomen and lifting him up like the man was little more than a sack of flour.

He huffed when his back hit the bed, breathing erratic and hands desperately searching the bed for either John or Randy to ground him. When he felt Randy's large hand surround his and pin it to the bed, Sheamus whined and looked up at Randy with both arousal and affection.

Randy smirked at the look he saw coming from the redhead, leaning down to kiss Sheamus harshly like they'd both wanted to in the locker room and groaned as he felt the man try to wrap his legs around his waist. The tattooed man pulled away from the kiss and rolled his hips against the ginger's, tugging the man's lip harshly as he breathed out "I decide when you get anything tonight, Shea.. have you forgotten?"

"N-no, Sir."

John shivered as he heard the other man call Randy sir and whined a bit as he crawled over to them as he started kissing Randy's arms and up to his shoulders. His hardness was straining in his briefs but he refused to do anything about it until Randy gave him permission. The oldest man rubbed up Randy's back then gently nipped his neck. That seemed to get his Dom's attention because Randy growled and used his free hand to grab John's wrist tightly.

Randy rolled his hips, forcing Sheamus's legs to unwrap from his body before shoving John down onto the bed. His eyes darkened considerably when he saw the need in both men's eyes. Face broke out into a small smirk as he slid between them, one hand moving to tangle in Sheamus's hair as the other went to wrap around John's neck, resting just over the collar "Both. Of. You. Are. Mine."

Sheamus shivered, not even having to be told to say or do anything before he nodded and flicked his gaze over to John. He squirmed when Randy loosened the hold on both of them and looked at them expectantly, somehow knowing what the man wanted and reaching over for John. He gripped the man's arm and tugged him close, kissing the blond slowly and sweetly as his hands roamed over the older man's body.

John groaned into the kiss, feeling Sheamus's hands at the waistband of his boxers now and freezing a bit but he heard Randy order the ginger to remove them and relaxed again. The bed shifted as Randy slid behind John and started rubbing dry fingers between his cheeks as Sheamus's fingers ghosted over his length. The oldest man whimpered softly as he felt the thick digits tap his tight pucker just as Sheamus pressed their bodies close and began rolling their hips together. "Nn.." he tossed his head back onto Randy's shoulder and rolled his hips against Sheamus's, feeling Randy's dry fingers finally pierce the tight ring of muscle and shuddering in pleasure. His eyes closed as he started rocking against the digits stretching him and the slick cock pressed against his own.

Randy glanced over, seeing Sheamus's skin was flushed and his mouth was in an o shape as he continued rocking against John. He grinned when they locked gazes, reaching over with his free hand and pulling the man's face towards him. The Missourian kissed Sheamus with passion, claiming the older man's mouth as his fingers bent just the right amount and found John's prostate.

The scream John let out made Sheamus whine, kissing Randy even more desperately as he reached down to stroke John's cock firmly.

When Randy saw what the Irishman was doing he grunted and hit John's prostate roughly before smirking at the noises both men made and pulling his digits out of the raw pucker. "I give you permission to finger fuck John, Shea.. he loves that and a good mouth." Randy smirked when he saw the ginger's face flush, reaching over to cup Sheamus's cheek as he whispered "..and I know for a fact your mouth is fuckin' amazing. Put it to work."

His cheeks were still red but he wouldn't be able to resist a direct order from the Viper even if he wanted to. He shoved John onto the bed and crawled between his legs, forcing John to spread wide as he began playfully lapping the throbbing member. Sheamus shivered when he heard John's pathetic whine and looked up at him, kissing the inside of the older man's thigh then spitting on his tight pucker before he began rubbing his digits around the ring then slowly pushed them inside. The Irishman moaned quietly when he heard John's gasp but it wasn't until he felt Randy's large hands on his hips that he shivered. Sheamus turned back to look at what Randy was doing.

"I didn't give you permission to stop, Sheamus!" he growled out, pleased when the older man quickly turned back around and apologized. Randy didn't continue his movements until he heard John curse and the ginger's obscene slurping begin. He lifted the man's hips up quickly, making Sheamus get up on all fours and grabbing a fistful of the older man's hair to shove him down on John's cock. He wasn't content until Sheamus's back was arched perfectly and the man was gagging around John's cock. Randy shivered as he looked at the man, enjoying the fact that Sheamus was having a hard time deepthroating John but he was still trying because of the fact Randy was requesting it of him. The youngest man hummed happily when he heard John's loud moaning followed by soft whimpering.

"S..sir!?" John begged Randy, knowing that despite the fact that Sheamus was pushing his fingers inside him Randy was the one in charge. He groaned when Sheamus continued teasing him and fisted the sheets hard "Master.. please, he's.. oh god.. I need more."

Randy smirked and slapped Sheamus's round ass, hearing the man gag then groan around John's cock. He rubbed his thumb over the ginger's tight pucker before pulling Sheamus's head back sharply. "Add two more fingers, Shea.. Johnny is a pain whore." John's whine let him know that the oldest man agreed. Randy shoved the Irishman back onto John's cock before slowly easing his thumb into the man's tight hole. He groaned quietly at the feeling of tightness, it was just about as tight as John's and pinker. The youngest man leaned down and kissed between Sheamus's cheeks as he pushed his thumb in all the way. He could hear Sheamus straining and let his hair go, bringing his hand back and instead slapping the round muscle as he flicked his tongue over the older man's pucker. The man shook over him and Randy smirked, "If John stops moaning or squirming for even a second you're not getting release tonight."

Sheamus shivered, body tensing in both arousal and slight fear as he nodded and inhaled through his nose as he opened his mouth as wide as he could and felt John hit the back of his throat. Saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth and he was sure he looked like a slut but part of him knew for Randy he would be. He twisted his three fingers inside John, earning a sharp scream of pleasure as he finally found the man's prostate. Sheamus might've felt smug then but the fact that his throat was being abused by John's member deterred that. The Irishman had just relaxed his throat around John to let the man throat fuck him but he felt Randy slide his thumb out but quickly replace it with his cock. Sheamus half groaned and half screamed around John's dick as he felt Randy enter him fully. The man had taken pity on him and lubed himself up before entering him and for that Sheamus was grateful because it was painful enough as is.

John screamed out almost at the same time as Sheamus did, his cock throbbing and body shaking as the man's digits where still pressed against his prostate. "Oh.. I.. fuc.. I can't Master.." he warned, knuckles white as he clenched the sheets and tried to squirm away from Sheamus's fingers and that damn mouth that had gotten good at sucking rather quickly.

"Don't you fuckin' dare move, John!" He growled out, holding Sheamus's head again and keeping the older man in place as he started thrusting hard and quick into the man's heat. Sheamus was struggling now, choking one second and whimpering the next from the pleasure and pain filling him with each of the other men's movements. Randy smirked when he heard Sheamus's broken pleas, hips snapping forward rather quickly as he gave vicious bites and sucks on the ginger's neck. John was begging now, sweet little mewls and whines leaving his mouth as Sheamus did much of the same around John's member. The youngest man reached his free hand down to stroke Sheamus, feeling the man tense for a fraction of a second before the Irishman's movements became erratic against both of them.

Sheamus wanted nothing more than to scream out in pleasure for Randy, let him hear how fucking desperate he was right now for release, and milk the orgasm right out of the younger man's body. He knew that Randy was the only one that could demand anything in this bedroom and he knew that what the man wanted was both of his pets to be getting the ultimate amount of pleasure right now. So Sheamus just groaned around John's cock when Randy hit that damn bundle of nerves inside him that made his entire body ripple with pleasure. The older man whimpered softly when he felt John's ass start to clench around his three digits, feeling like he couldn't take much more. Luckily for him, Randy's thrusts were picking up speed and the man was now cursing against his neck and growling obscene things into his ear. Sheamus was now quivering, his body tense enough he felt like he might snap any second. His muscles were straining to keep him upright, legs buckling from the pleasure and just as he was about to give up and pull his mouth away from John's cock to beg like the little slut he was, he felt Randy slap his ass roughly and order them both to let go for him.

"OH.. g—fuck yes, MASTER!" the scream ripped out of John's throat, voice getting raspy at the end. He was sure he just lost his voice though as he didn't even bother to try to pull out of Sheamus enough to prevent the ginger from choking on his come. John reached down and tugged Sheamus's hair roughly, feeling Randy's fingers right next to his own and that just sent another shiver of pleasure through him as he arched against the other man's mouth. He could hear and feel the redhead's groans of pleasure as they both came, John's breathing harsh as he tossed his head back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to regain his composure.

Randy had to try his absolute hardest not to come when the scream ripped out of John at the same time as Sheamus's hole clenched around him. It was like one of them was supplying Randy with all the noises he needed as the other was giving him all the physical pleasure he needed; he could definitely get used to this.

Once the youngest man felt Sheamus get limp under him and heard the man whine out softly as he purposely clenched around his dripping cock, Randy grunted and slammed in once more, making sure to hit Sheamus's prostate before his release splashed into the older man's body.

"F-fuckk—ahhh!" Sheamus shivered, head dropping between his shoulders and resting against John's thigh as he panted, nails digging into John's hips until the oldest man laced their fingers together to help soothe Sheamus. "Thank ya, Master.."

Randy panted quietly as he came down from his orgasm, barely hearing the man's words and finally relaxing his fist in the red locks. He kissed Sheamus's shoulder as he started petting his hair back slowly. Randy looked up when he heard both of the men whine almost at the same time, John looking near desperate as Sheamus looked like he was about ready to beg. He chuckled and patted the older man's ass softly as he pulled out. "You were a good boy." Randy praised Sheamus as he slowly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, calling back "I want both of you on your hands and knees when I come back."

John shivered, looking over to see Sheamus was staring after Randy with a new look that was affectionate now and feeling an odd feeling of calmness wash over him. He scrambled up to his knees, body somewhat sore but mostly just exhausted from that orgasm. John noticed Sheamus was having a harder time so he helped the man up and guided him to his knees then assumed the same position next to the other sub on the bed.

Randy smiled when he walked back into the room, running the wet cloth over Sheamus's ass to clean him off then against the man's abs to wipe off his own release from him. He grinned softly as he used the other one to wipe off John's cock and his ass. "There." He noticed John relaxed instantly but Sheamus seemed upset so Randy rounded the bed and cupped the older man's cheek, making Sheamus look up at him "What's wrong?'

John was on his knees now, looking over at the other two with interest as he saw the way Sheamus leaned into Randy's touch then quickly pulled away after a glance at him.

"Ah .. have to go." He muttered and though he tried to sound firm it was more scared than he would've liked it to be.

Randy glanced at John quickly, the two men locking gazes and silent conversation passing between them. "No you don't." He lightly ran his thumb over Sheamus's chin before leaning down to kiss him softly. Randy wasn't content until he heard Sheamus whine quietly against his lips because that made his decision that much easier. He pulled away from the ginger and reached over to stroke John's cheek softly "Let's get some rest."

Sheamus stayed there for a few seconds. It wasn't until he felt John's head lightly lean against his shoulder that he realized that the invitation was actually extended to him. He looked at John nervously but just saw understanding there and when he looked at Randy he felt his cheeks flush because of the pride he saw in the youngest man's eyes.

Randy shoved the top sheet off the bed and fixed the pillows on the bed before taking the middle spot for himself and looking over at the two men. He smirked when the two men didn't hesitate before John laid on his right and Sheamus on his left. Both men snuggled against him and Randy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around both men, "Johnny?"

"Hm.."

"Can you turn that lamp off?"

John huffed but turned to switch the light off before hiding in Randy's neck and mumbling against his soft skin "I love you."

Randy slowly stroked the oldest man's hair "I love you too, baby." He looked over to Sheamus, smiling as he noticed the man was sleeping already. He shook his head and placed a kiss on Sheamus's forehead before snuggling between both men and letting himself fall asleep between both men.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Review? Hope this was okay.

Up next: [Centon/Ambrose]


	13. Payback's a bitch & tonight you're mine

_**A/N: **_So this is a little different than what I'm used to posting on here and for various reasons I feel like I should warn about potentially triggering content. It's CLOSE to **non-con** so keep that in mind if you decide to read this chapter. As always, I love you guys and thank you for your patience.

**BornToWin12**: Thank you bb.

**RoseWaldron9**: Never ever will Randy neglect John. That is seriously my OTP don't you worry.

NumberOne: I plan on it. ;)

Kerry: Thank you so much. I am actually freaking out that you requested that because I love developing their relationship. So thank you. I will do a fluffy chapter about them when it's up.

**AnetteBP**: Thank you, princess. And it has been added.. oh and so has that one we were messaging about ;)

**Ondra J**: Thank you so much for your continued support and for that shout out.

Guest: Thanks! And it's been added. :)

For guest: [Cenambrose in Centon Universe]

* * *

><p>"You okay, there big guy?"<p>

John huffed at the teasing tone in the blond's voice and glared at him as he rubbed the kinks out of his shoulders and injured neck "The fuck do you care?" The older man glared, eyes squinting a bit as he looked at Dean. He'd perfected that look after watching Randy do it to many people and on occasion to him.

Dean met the US Champ's glare and stepped closer to him, "I don't. Frankly I wanted Owens to kick your ass in the challenge to finally put your 'let me give you some advice, Rookie' attitude in the fuckin' garbage like it belongs."

John's jaw set and he gave a frustrated shove to Dean's chest "Fuck you. No one is makin' you listen to me if you don't want to."

Dean glared at John. And since he never knew when enough was enough, he shoved the larger man up against the lockers and pressed himself against John's back. Bodies pressed closely together as he growled out "I'd bet you'd love for me to fuck you. I've heard rumors that John Cena is the locker room's biggest slut and that Randy just lets you run around without a fuckin' leash on. See.. If I owned" he grabbed a handful of John's ass, loving the small mewl he heard from the man "..this ass, I'd have you collared and at my fucking side so no one else could touch what's mine."

John trembled, cheeks flushing both from embarrassment and even slight arousal but he'd told Randy he'd stop doing this. He struggled under the blond's grasp and cursed softly when he felt Dean bite his shoulder hard. "AH!" his head slumped forward against the lockers and though he was still struggling, he could feel the bruise already forming that the man had left behind.

Dean smirked and pulled away "Tell your boyfriend that tonight was just a warning. I'll fuck that tight ass some other time." He winked maliciously before strutting out of the locker room.

"Fuck.." he muttered, shaking his head and pulling the collar of his shirt down, seeing Dean's teeth embedded onto his skin. John bit his lip and covered up, rushing out of the room without even changing and heading straight for their car.

Randy frowned as he looked down at his phone for the third time, getting ready to call John until he heard the man walking up to him. He saw the look of defeat on John's face and shook his head as he reached over to cup the man's cheek "shh, Johnny. Everyone knows that was a cheap shot. Owens has nothing on you. I don't care if he's been doin' it longer or not."

John bit his lip nervously, meeting Randy's gaze. He saw it right away; the realization hitting the man that John wasn't upset about the job stuff.

"….What happened?"

He hated that distant, guarded tone Randy was using. It was as if John had fucked up enough times where Randy had to assume the worst and get ready for another fight. John showed the younger man the bruise "…he told me to tell you.. that he'd claim me another night. Right now it was just the bruise."

Randy growled, "Who?!"

John flinched, "..Ambrose."

His lip twitched in a rather sinister smirk as he nodded and opened the passenger door for John "Get in, baby." He saw his lover's hesitation and quickly kissed the man softly before pulling away and whispering against his lips "..We're gonna show him what it's really like bein' claimed tonight. You up for that?"

John felt his cock twitch, eyes almost pleading as he nodded at Randy "…he's gonna join?"

Randy shook his head and gently kissed his lover's lips "No. You and him will be fucking.. I wanna see you make that fucker squirm."

John stared at Randy, frowning a bit and biting on his lip as he waited for the man to tell him he was joking.

"Hey.. it's okay. I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't okay with it. He humiliated you. I can see it on your face, Johnny.."

When he saw the sincerity in the man's expression, he nodded. John wasn't truly interested in fucking another man but he could see the gleam in his Dom's eyes and he knew Randy was more than willing to witness this. He pecked Randy quickly, "…I'll find his number and call him over."

…

"What?"

"Chivalry is dead, huh?"

He smirked, walking aimlessly around his room "I didn't know you were into that, Cena. Figured you were more of those 'fuck me in an alley and leave me there like the trash I am' dates."

"….I am. Clearly, if not I wouldn't be callin' the likes of Dean Ambrose."

"This is you admitting you want my cock buried deep inside you? What's the matter? Randy's viper ain't got no venom?"

John had to put his hand on Randy's chest to keep the man from growling out, "..no. He decided to get another room for the night when he saw that damn bite you left me.. figured if he thinks I just let you fuck me.. then maybe I should make good on that." He looked at Randy apologetically, getting a soft kiss on his head and smiling softly.

"This some sorta trick? Is that prick in the room with you?"

John laughed, "When have you ever known Randy to just shut up and listen to people talk shit about him? You know he'd be tearing you a new one right now if he was here.. and he'd probably be making me gag on his cock for talkin' shit about him with you.." he bit his lip, the thought of Randy mouthfucking him was too alluring and he had to shift away from Randy if he was to keep pretense.

"Yeah. Motherfucker can't keep his trap shut." He laughed "so what.. you wanna do this?" Dean asked, stroking himself through his sweats and waiting.

"Yeah." It was a breathless moan, forced out to pretend he was interested in the blond fucking him. He decided to kick it up a notch "_please_?"

Dean groaned, "Room number?"

"512."

When the line went dead, Dean cursed and shook his head as he headed over to John's room, already fantasizing about all the things he'd get to do to that round ass just to spite Randy.

As John turned back to face the younger man, he groaned out pathetically when he saw the tattooed man stroking himself and glaring at John. "Ran.. I.." he licked his lips as his cheeks flushed, wanting to taste and have Randy fulfil the fantasy he'd voiced to Ambrose seconds ago.

Randy grabbed the back of John's neck and kissed the man forcefully, dominating his mouth then shoving John down until the man was on his knees. He grinned as he saw the plea on the man's face, full lips pouting up at him as those damn blue eyes looked up at him widely.

John gasped when he felt the younger man squeeze his sensitive neck hard then just thrust inside fully without even waiting to see if John was okay. He felt Randy's cock hit the back of his throat and whimpered pathetically as the younger man started thrusting into his mouth, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"…That first kiss you give that motherfucker.. I want him to taste me in your mouth and know who you belong to, Johnny.."

He shivered, nodding subtly before swallowing around the Missourian's cock. John rested his hands on his thighs, palms up as he let Randy have his way with him, throat and lips hurting but it felt too good and he needed to be as aroused as possible by the time Dean came around. When Randy suddenly pulled away, John licked his lips and swallowed down the slightly salty taste of the man's precum. He looked at Randy and pouted a bit when the older man pulled his sweats back up then went to the bathroom.

The knock on the door seconds after prevented John from asking anything, cheeks flushing as he wiped his face of any evidence and tugged his shorts low enough so Dean could see his hipbones.

When the older man opened the door, Dean stared at his exposed chest, slowly trailing his eyes down to the man's jean shorts and smirking a bit when he saw the tent there. "You were serious about wanting me."

Randy had to step away from the door, the snarling laugh he was about to bark out would expose him before the plan could really get underway.

John blushed, an instinct really, but besides that he could picture Randy's devilish smirk right now and that only served to make his cock twitch. He stepped back and let the blond walk in, still not saying anything until he closed the door and.

Dean was quick to press John against the door much like he'd done in the locker room, pressing his hard cock against the older man's covered ass "…I'd love to fuck you right here.. right against this damn door and leave even more bruises on you so Randall can know a real man fucked his little bitch today.

John lost it when the man called Randy by his full name, hating hearing it coming from anyone's lips but his own. He went slack against the man, slumping onto the floor and smirking when he heard Dean curse above him and try to scramble for him. The older man gracefully got back up to his feet, standing on the other side of Dean now and tilting his head to the side "…are you here to talk or are you here to fuck?"

Dean smirked, shoving John back until the older man hit the back of the couch. He gripped the man's head and kissed him deeply.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, nothing like Randy's but John still gave into it because he was so turned on just thinking about what Randy said minutes ago. He felt Dean's hand slip between them and unbutton John's shorts, shoving the jeans and the tight briefs off his body. John was promptly turned around, cock pressed against the back of the couch as Dean's covered hardness rubbed against his ass. He moaned out softly, arching back a bit and smirking when he saw the blond's eyes closed in pleasure. John let the man have his fun, rubbing back against the Ohioan like a damn pro.

Dean couldn't wait. He growled and shoved his sweats off, lining himself up but before he knew it he was shoved back rather harshly and John kissed him hard again. He growled in frustration and dug his nails into the older man's hips, trying to shove him back into the bed and smirking against John's kiss-swollen lips as he rutted against him again. "You can't beat me, Cena. We all know no matter how hard you try you'll always be a cockslut." He grinned when the older man gave a breathless moan under him, hips rolling down forcefully as he added "..you're my little bitch, remember?"

John nodded, leaning up to kiss the younger man and feeling pride surge through him when the blond relaxed his grip a little. He turned then and pinned Dean to the bed, eyes gleaming dangerously as he growled "…no, Ambrose. Tonight you're MY bitch."

Dean struggled, bringing a knee up to kick John's balls. He was willing to play dirty if it meant staying a virgin in that sense.

He managed to shift just as Dean's knee came up, the hard joint hitting his thigh instead. John licked his lips, kissing Dean savagely and only tightening his grip. He would not let his guard down with his man.

"How does my cock taste?"

Dean froze at the sound of that gravelly voice, eyes opening and heart hammering as he locked eyes with the viper. He got ready to curse but John shifted easily and gripped his hair, pulling him up for a forceful kiss as the man's other hand held both wrists.

John rolled his hips down against Dean's, smirking when the youngest man moaned softly against his lips.

It wasn't until John released his lips from the grip that he even realized Randy had moved and by the time he looked towards the tattooed man, he had the cuffs in hand Dean heard the telling click of metal.

Randy grinned down at Dean as he looped the long cuffs around the middle three bars then cuffed Dean's other hand, keeping the man's wrists crossed and above his head. He saw the man open his mouth and looking like he was about to scream. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. John likes hearing moans.. and if you start screaming like a scared motherfucker.. I'll have to gag you. And trust me.. the last thing you want is Johnny to get **more** mad before he fucks that smugness right out of your body."

Teeth clicked as he shut his mouth, glaring at Randy before feeling his cheeks and body heat up in anger and shame when he heard John call him a 'good boy' "Fuck you."

John tsked, hand clenching the man's hair harder and shoving his head back down onto the mattress as he practically growled out "No, no.. I plan on doin' the fucking tonight, Ambrose."

Randy smirked as he kissed John hard, kissing the older man hungrily and reaching behind to smack the man's round ass before pulling away. "…teach him a lesson, baby boy."

"…Yes, Sir." His eyes were dark, lust on full display and when he turned back to see the slightly frightened look on Dean's face, he grinned and only felt his arousal spike. Truthfully, it was probably because John was a vengeful man and Dean deserved this shit.

Dean looked over at Randy, half in shock and half jealous of the fact that John would so easily bend to Randy's will. He growled at the tattooed man "What? You can't get it up?"

Randy smirked, turning to face the youngest man and walked right back to him. He kicked off his sweats, stroking his hardness in front of the man and grinning "I can." He stated simply, tracing over the man's lips with his dripping cock. The blond cursed at him and started struggling until Randy slapped him hard, silencing him. "….trust me: you should be grateful John's takin' you tonight. You wouldn't be the same after a night of bein' _**my**_ bitch."

Dean stared at Randy with fear and anger, not saying anything more as he just watched the older man walk over to a small couch. The sick fuck had a perfect view of the bed from there. John and Randy were darker than he was prepared for. And that was saying something.

John was dripping, teeth digging into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he watched Randy too. There was nothing that turned him on more than seeing his lover completely lose it like that. He flicked his gaze down to the man's angry cock and gave a pathetic little whimper until their gazes met and Randy's order was clear. Another shiver.

Dean's attention was snapped from Randy's face when he felt John rut against him. He bit down on his tongue to keep himself from making any noise but his traitorous body arched against the oldest man's thrusts. _'You like that? Wait until I'm deep inside that tight little ass.'_ Dean stilled immediately, shaking his head at the US Champ "I.."

"I know. That's how I know you're tight. Don't worry.. if you behave I'll stretch you out first."

Dean started struggling again, hips bucking wildly as he tried to shove John off his body and tugged at the cuffs. Seconds of frustration and struggling were brought to an abrupt end when he felt John's thick hand wrapped around this throat. He stared at the man in disbelief. And strangely enough, he wasn't just angry and scared.. under all that he felt some sort of jolt.

John smirked as he saw the emotions flick through Dean's eyes, leaning down and kissing the man filthily until Dean started bucking again from the lack of oxygen. He pulled away and let the man's throat go, "Don't fight it.. it feels good when you give in to it. Trust me."

Randy's cock was even harder now, hand moving lazily over the slick muscle as he watched John deal with Dean.

When Dean finally stopped struggling, John smirked and languidly kissed the younger man, taking his time mapping out the man's mouth before he was tracing kisses down the scruffy jaw and to Dean's nipples. He smiled against the pert nipple when he heard Dean moan out. It wasn't until he felt Dean roll his hips cautiously against his that he bit down on the man's nub.

'_Good boy.'_ It wasn't the phrase itself that made him arch against John. It wasn't the meaning behind them that made Dean's legs wrap around John's. It wasn't even the feeling of John's hard cock rubbing against his own that made him beg the older man to do that again. Rather.. it was the feeling of not knowing that did him in. Dean loved taking risks but giving control to someone else was the most extreme risk he'd taken before and it was making him harder than the thought it could.

Randy smirked when Dean's legs wrapped around his Sub's waist and begging for John to bite him again. As John teased the other nub before giving Dean what he wanted. His hand sped up, thumb pressing against the dripping slit as he watched them closely.

John looked over after hearing a small grunt from Randy, body tensing suddenly as he took in the sight of Randy pleasing himself. He wanted to be over there making the younger man come but he realized this would be enough for Randy tonight. Some sick fantasy his Dom had apparently and John was planning on continuing. He breathed out against the hardened nubs, grinning as Dean made a small noise of discontent. John slid a hand down and groped the man's ass harshly before biting down on Dean's shoulder "You get what I want to _give_. Got that?"

Dean shivered, pure arousal flooding through him as he nodded slowly but didn't say anything.

"He asked you a question. Answer."

The command was enough to make both men shiver, John flicking his gaze over to Randy briefly but quickly being brought back to Dean as the man answered him. He grinned and reached over for the lube, slathering his fingers up. When he felt Dean tense he smirked "..would you rather I went in dry?"

"No! I.. fuck.. just.. get it over with." He hissed in pain when the man bit his neck hard enough to draw blood "AH!"

John lapped at the blood, humming softly as he purred, "That's gonna leave a mark. Good luck explaining it." He squirted more lube on his hand and stroked his cock hard after shoving Dean's legs off him "I was going to prep you.. but I don't think you've been good enough."

Dean struggled a bit, looking up at John "Shit.." he wasn't going to apologize. He knew that was what John wanted but he was unwilling to be this man's bitch in any more ways than the physical tonight. He could hear Randy's strokes get quicker and felt his face heat up again as he held John's gaze.

The oldest man shook his head but smirked widely as he forced Dean's legs apart. "Relax." He wasn't surprised when the blond obeyed the command, suspecting that Dean had told this to others before. The thought only spurred him on. However, it wasn't until he heard Randy's soft curse from a few feet away that John moved, lining up and slamming in fully in one quick thrust. His head tossed back as he gasped quietly, hands gripping Dean's hips.

Randy cursed louder, one hand at his balls as the other tightened around his cock. He was close and fuck the scene was erotic. Better than anything he'd watched in videos before. Dean screamed out loudly (half in pain and half in desire) until John noticed and slammed their lips together in a kiss that was nothing but dominance. His Sub was ravaging the man's mouth and Randy let out a small moan.

The moan made something in him snap. John's hips thrust violently before he pulled out fully and entered the man once more, this time changing his angle and smirking when Dean whimpered into his mouth. He sucked the man's tongue harshly, focused on the noises he heard from Randy as he kept each thrust harsh and deep, making sure to hit Dean's spot every single time.

"Ngg.. c-close.." Dean barely even realized he'd said that out loud and turned his face, breaking away from the kiss to try to calm himself and keep the orgasm away.

John fisted the man's hair and forced Dean to look at him again "If you come before I let you.. Randy AND I will fuck you until you fuckin' bleed. That's a promise." He slammed their lips together again, swallowing down Dean's desperate and pleased sounds. John wasn't sure if the man wanted to come more or if he wanted the promise more.

Randy arched his back a little, fucking his fist hard and fast as he watched the scene. The idea John put out there was enough to make him throb.

Dean didn't know if the kiss went on for seconds or hours, every time he had to catch a breath, John would dig his nails into Dean's hip and thrust in more savagely than before as if punishing him for taking a break. But they'd be right back at it again as soon as Dean could turn his head. Nothing but the sound of their skin slapping together and his –and Randy's- curses filled the room for what seemed like an eternity .. yet again, it wasn't enough time. Part of him wished he could feel this pleasure all the time. But Dean was already struggling to hold his orgasm away, eyes rolling to the back of his head as John picked up the pace.

'_Please.. Cena.. I.. f-FUCK me.. AH! …. H-har.. nn g-gonna.. ohf'_ Dean's pretty sounds were music to his ears. John felt a sense of pleasure rip through him knowing he'd humbled the man enough to get him to outright beg for release. He thrust forward twice more before breaking the kiss. John looked at Randy as if to ask him if he thought Dean was ready but the sight of Randy's eyes closed and the man barely holding on made John growl out the command to Dean "COME for me, Ambrose!"

The flash of white behind his eyes made him dizzy, every nerve in his body buzzing as his heart raced and his seed shot out of him, coating his and John's stomachs with sticky come. It wasn't until his dick stopped twitching and spilling his seed that Dean even realized he'd been screaming. His throat was on fire, wrists raw and probably bleeding and ass completely sore. But John was still thrusting into him. He moaned out softly as the man hit his spot, weakly tugging at the restraints until he heard Randy's voice.

"Shit.. Johnny.." Randy started, "N-…." _'I need you to come on me, Ran.. please.'_ He groaned loudly, sliding off the couch and standing behind John. The oldest man thrust into Dean two more times, his ass flexing perfectly for Randy and that was all it took, Randy came over John's ass, coating the man in his seed and cursing as he heard John's loud whimper as the man pulled out of Dean and splashed the man's chest and stomach with his seed.

John panted loudly, body twisting slightly so he could lock lips with his lover. The feeling of Randy's hand wrapping around the back of his neck made him shiver, small whine leaving his lips as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Randy. This kiss was nothing like the ones he'd shared with Dean. This one was full of passion and love as well as hunger and desperation.

Dean weakly lifted his head off the mattress when John's come stopped hitting his skin. The sight made him feel used and lower than he'd felt before. He was a pawn in these men's lives. Just a tool for Randy to get pleasure and for John to get payback. His stomach churned as he looked away from the two. He wouldn't pretend it didn't feel good but he'd be dammed if he let those two think he'd be willing to do this again.

Randy hummed softly as he caressed John's cheek, pink lips pressing softly against John's forehead. "Feel better?"

"Much." John chuckled and nuzzled the older man's nose before pulling away and grinning down at Dean though the man wasn't looking at him. He made a move to uncuff the man before Randy's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go get cleaned up, baby. I'll see him out."

"Yes, Sir." John ducked his head and looked at Randy through his lashes. Playing dominant was fun every now and again but John was by nature submissive and he knew that though Randy let him break their rules tonight, it wouldn't happen often if ever again. But John was okay with that. The possessiveness in his lover just made him feel more loved and protected. The older man waited for Randy to release his shoulder before he slinked away to the bathroom to shower. He knew Randy hated the smell of another man on him while they slept.

Dean stared at the wall as he listened to Randy rummage around for the key, arms falling to the bed and body sagging with exhaustion and relief when he was finally freed. He didn't look up until a towel hit his head. Dean glared at Randy but used it to wipe himself clean regardless.

Randy smirked and tossed the man's sweats back to him before tossing him one of John's hoodies.

"The fuck.. I don't want this!."

"..you'll need it to cover up those marks.. unless you want everyone askin' questions as you walk down the hall and up the stairs to your room?"

Dean flushed furiously, knowing no matter what he'd be humiliated but he slid on the oversized sweatshirt and shuffled over to the door, body pulsing with pain at every step. He was at the door when Randy spoke again. _'If you so much as lay a finger on him again I'll torture and scar that body until you beg for it to stop.. and when I do stop, John and I will be makin' good on John's promise. John Cena is __**mine**__. You. Got. That?' _His jaw set, a ripple of fear running through him as he gave a subtle nod and walked out of their hotel room.

Randy gave a startled jump as John's arms wrapped around him from behind, the older man pressing his slightly damp body against him and purring in his ear _'I wouldn't want to be anyone else's, Master.' _The younger man gave a soft smile, quickly petting John's short hair and kissing his temple "I know, Johnny." He lead John back to the bed and stripped it of the soiled sheets, tossing them as far away as possible before laying new ones on and getting comfortable in bed. He glanced over when John looked at him and smiled as a small chuckle left his lips "You didn't think I forgot.. did you?"

John relaxed visibly and kneeled on the bed, letting Randy strap on his thick collar and smiled softly. Everything felt better now. He snuggled against the younger man's chest and kissed his skin softly.

"Johnny?"

"Hm.."

"Why didn't you mark that little bitch and make him walk out of here with your come inside him?"

John blushed and looked up at Randy, shrugging as he nuzzled against the man's neck "'cause he didn't deserve that. The only person I want feeling me lose it inside them.. is you."

Randy smirked and kissed the man's head. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Ran."

Randy relaxed, shutting of the light next to him and holding John tight "Night."

"Good night, Sir."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Ahem.. hope you enjoyed. Review?

Up next: [Sting/HHH/Centon] I am not prepared for this. At all. REVIEW PLEASE.


	14. Bad blood

_**A/N:**_ I knew my baby would be popular on here but he's pretty much been in every request so I'm pretty happy about that. Well.. it's finally here.

**SlytherinQueen020**: Hope you like it!

**RoseWaldron9**: Thank you!

**MoodSwingsAtHeart**: I didn't xD

**Ondra J**: Thank you so much, bb.

**AnetteBP**: I'm glad it did, baby. I hope this one does the same. ;) Let me know.

**Guest**: Thanks!

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: Thank you! Just hope it's okay.

**Waywonton**: Added. Thank you.

For **Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: [Sting/HHH/Centon]

* * *

><p>Randy laughed as he nudged the living legend "Thanks for that, man." He grinned a bit as Steve wiped his face clean of the paint.<p>

"I've been wanting to do that for 20 years." He laughed and rinsed off his face once more before turning to his newfound friend "Motherfucker deserved that."

"There's bad blood there, huh?" Randy stopped when John sneaked up behind him in the locker room and spanked him. He growled at the older man and gripped his shoulder hard before growling in his ear "Wait until we're alone."

John shivered, eyes getting dark before he looked over at Sting and noticed the man was looking at him curiously. He nodded at him politely before kissing Randy's cheek and whispering against his neck "Promise I'll be punished?" He shouldn't have teased the man as much as he was but he couldn't help it.

Randy glared at John "…you better be naked and ready by the time I get to the room." He didn't even bother to lower his voice seeing as it was only Steve and John with him in the locker room. The tattooed man stared John down until the man nodded softly and left the room with his bags.

The older man chuckled and stretched a bit as he changed into jeans "That's not subtle."

"Fuck subtlety. Everyone knows he's mine and that way they'll stay away." Randy smirked at his friend and shrugged as he buttoned up his shirt.

"So what's the deal with you guys"

Randy lifted a brow, looking at the man "What do you mean?"

"Yeah.. you guys exclusive?"

He bristled at that, eyes narrowing "Yes." Randy tilted his head at the legend and growled out "We don't mess around anymore.. not behind each other's backs."

Steve laughed and put his hands up "It was a question, I'm not gonna try anything."

Randy huffed, nodding at the man and sliding on his shoes "Whatever, man."

"But if you wanna help me out.. I'd owe you one for whenever you want."

He glared at the man again, speaking through his teeth as he got ready to defend his lover even if it came down to punching Steve in the face "Help with what?"

Steve didn't miss the way Randy's body tensed, taking a step back and gesturing out to the hallway "That piece of shit I just helped you take care of."

"Hunter?"

"He's been a teasing shit for as long as I remember and when I called him out on it and told him to do something about it he said he was no 'fag'." Steve shook his head and looked at Randy.

"So what the hell do you think I can do about it if he's in the closet? I'm not about to suck his dick to change his mind."

Steve smirked, shaking his head "Nah. If that man of yours is willing to do it.. I'm sure that ass is more than enough to make him cave in."

Randy glared at Steve and picked up his bag "Why do you care about getting him to fess up so much?"

"..because he thinks he's better than everyone only because of the fact his 'masculinity' is intact and he is straight." He laughed, "Fucker needs to step back down to reality.. unless you think he has a point and straight men are better than you?"

Randy wasn't stupid, he saw the trap, but he _was_ proud. One day that would get him into a bigger mess than he'd be able to get himself out of. He huffed "..you get him to my room.. John will take care of the rest." He said before leaving to the lot for his car. Randy hadn't asked John yet but his lover was willing to do just about everything and anything especially if it involved him getting fucked. And Randy had a feeling that John would get a lot of that tonight. He didn't know how the other two men were in the bedroom but he did know how possessive _**he**_ got when John was pleasing others.. let's just say John would be in for a hell of a night.

…

"What?"

Randy cupped John's chin as he tilted the older man's head back so he could meet John's gaze "You heard me. Two others. One of them needs a little persuasion but.. I'm sure you'll get more than enough of what you love, John."

He bit his lip and ran his hand up Randy's chest as his eyes gleamed dangerously "Does this mean I'm off the hook for the locker room earlier?" the Bostonian teased, leaning in close to Randy and whining softly as he added "Please, Sir?"

Randy growled and spun John rapidly before shoving him against the bathroom door and sliding his leg between the man's thighs "Don't fuckin' tease me, Cena. You're lucky I'm even giving you a choice after the shit you pulled tonight." he leaned down and bit John's bare shoulder roughly as his clothed hips rubbed against John's completely exposed body.

A small whimper left his lips, eyes fluttering closed at the bite. John was already dripping, just having Randy this wound up was enough to get him to come right now but being the insatiable masochist he was he needed to know how much more he could push the younger superstar. "Who do you wanna share me with?"

He huffed, adding more pressure as he gripped John's sensitive neck "I don't want to share you with anyone. I want you and I to join two others for a long night of fucking." Randy paused, making sure the older man understood before massaging his neck and breathing out "Steve and Hunter."

John smirked at that, knowing how much Randy loathed Hunter and how possessive he was around people he didn't get along with too well. This would be one hell of a night. He hummed and leaned his head back against the door before nodding "Okay, Sir. Wh..when are they coming?"

Randy heard the sudden change in John's demeanor and knew the man was up to something but he let it be for the time being. "As soon as Steve can get Hunter's ass over here."

John nodded and pushed against Randy experimentally before pouting softly "..does that mean I can please you before they come?" His blue eyes locked with the steely ones as he panted softly, desire written clearly on his face.

The younger man smirked, shaking his head and pulling away from his lover suddenly as he gripped John's bicep and hauled him to the bed "Not yet, love." Randy's voice was dangerously low as he shoved John's head down against the mattress and forced him to arch his back so he could admire the man's naked physique for a while. He saw John shift and growled as he pulled a few items from his bag and snapped the flog over John's round ass, "I didn't allow you to move, Cena. One more and I'm putting that fuckin' ring on."

He gave a pathetic noise that was close to a whimper as he responded "S-sorry, Sir." His mind was already focused on all the rules, teasing gone for right now as he accepted the punishment he'd earned for teasing twice in one night. John screamed out when Randy's bare hand slapped against his left ass cheek, ass clenching instinctively as he breathed out his thanks to the man.

Randy hummed as he ran the flog along the older man's back and down to his ass before trailing down to his trembling thighs. "You'd think I would've taught you how to behave already. Do I not please you enough, John?" his words were clearly teasing, hand pulling back as he slapped the other cheek then leaned down and bit John's ass hard. The older man's mewls above him were making Randy hard. The Missourian licked his lips as he snapped the flog right across John's reddened ass. John's skin was flushed, thin rivulets of blood starting to make their way down to his thighs as he heard the whine and scream leave John's lips. He knew he was close already and he shook his head as he slid his finger between the cheeks then down to his hard cock "My pretty boy.."

John mewled at the compliment "..a-always yours, Sir."

He smirked, "Damn right." Randy pulled his fingers away from John's hardness before swiping the blood from John's thigh and humming softly. "Head up." As soon as he saw John's head lift from the mattress Randy slid the bloodied fingers over the plump lips, coaxing John's mouth open and forcing him to taste his own blood. He grinned at the slight shiver that ran through John's body before pulling away abruptly when John started lapping at his finger. Randy's eyes were almost black now, tongue swiping over his lips as he peeled off his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed before looking over at John expectantly "You wanna suck something.. Get over here and suck, John."

The older man scrambled off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Randy, eyes darkening as he looked at the younger man's bulge. He made quick work of Randy's remaining clothes, shoving them down until they freed his dripping cock. He got to work, tongue swirling around the angry head before he pulled back and spit on the man's cock. John whined softly at the sight and took Randy fully into his mouth, eyes closing as he swallowed around the thick girth.

Randy cursed and bucked into John's mouth, the thought that John tasted both his precum and his own blood as he sucked him off only turned him on more. He gripped the back of John's head and held John there, groaning loudly at the tight heat suffocating his cock. The younger man moaned out, feeling John start to struggle for breath and the pain of having his throat stretched but kept him there for a few more seconds before letting John up. He grinned as John panted for air, saliva and precum dripping down the corners of his mouth as he caught his breath.

He whined softly, gaze lowered but he could already imagine the smirk on Randy's face. John probably shouldn't be as aroused as he was considering he'd only been slapped, bitten, and used so far but he loved this feeling. The older man licked his lips before getting ready to go back down until Randy's hand shoved his shoulder back. He frowned and looked at Randy but the man was staring at the door where Hunter could be heard trying to open the door. John flushed a bit and squirmed as he waited for anything from his Dom.

"Kneel." Randy didn't even wait for John to obey, knowing the older man was already in the perfect position before he'd even fully kicked his jeans off. The Missourian walked over to his bag again and pulled out John's collar, leaning down next to John and whispering "You were a good boy. And I need you to wear this tonight to **show** everyone who you belong to."

John shivered as the metal clicked around his neck, head bowing further "Thank you, Sir. Always and Forever yours."

Randy gently stroked over John's cheek before walking over to the door and waiting for the handle to jiggle again before opening it for Hunter and staying behind the door as both men entered the room.

"'ts about damn time! You can go now, _**Sting**_.. I'm fine!" Hunter practically spat the man's name out, mind trying to figure out why he'd decided to get drinks with him in the first place.

Randy should've known. Hunter had been drinking and that was the only reason he was here. The man wasn't even close to drunk but he was buzzed enough where it impaired his judgement and that was all they needed really.

John shifted on the floor but didn't move from his position and wouldn't until Randy allowed him to.

Steve was frozen at the door, cock twitching in his pants as he saw John kneeling with the most perfect position he'd ever seen or could even imagine. The metal and leather collar around John's neck was a perfect accessory to an otherwise bare man but he knew why Randy had left it on. It was a clear message.

Hunter finally turned away from Steve as he noticed the man looking behind him. The first thing he noticed were the toys on the bed and he blinked in confusion before seeing John kneeling at the side of the bed and turning to Steve quickly, pushing him against the wall "The fuck is this? Get this bastard.. outta here!"

Randy growled at that, shoving Hunter off and smirking when the older man's eyes widened at the sight of a fully nude and hard Randy Orton. "Watch what you call my man, Hunter. I don't want to break your damn neck… yet."

John shivered at the tone in Randy's voice and finally got up when Randy allowed him to do so. His ass was sore from the position and the marks on it but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Hunter looked around the room, suddenly realizing just how vulnerable he really was. It was a dizzying feeling to be brought back down to reality so suddenly. "Steve, what is this?" he gritted through his teeth, looking straight at his long-time acquaintance and only seeing the smirk on his face.

"Exactly what it looks like."

"Some fag-fest is what it looks like."

Randy growled at that, gesturing for John to join them and feeling pleased when the man bowed his head ever so slightly 'Yes, Sir?' He hummed as he stroked the man's cheek, kissing him slowly and sweetly before turning it up a notch and pulling John's body against his chest, making the older man clutch at his skin until John whimpered quietly into his mouth. That got the effect he'd wanted from Hunter and the COO of the company grunted softly. Randy pulled away after a few more seconds and whispered into John's ear "You're to please the three of us tonight, love." Then he looked at the other men "If either of you mark him I swear to god I'll show you what hell feels like."

Sting only gave a curt nod but Hunter laughed bitterly "Why would I mark him? I don't even want to touch him unless it's to kick his ass."

Steve smirked as he pulled off his shirt and kicked his shoes off "That why your eyes bulged out at seein' them kiss?"

Hunter ground his teeth together "No. That was because it's disgusting." He lied.

John rolled his eyes, having enough of this and dropping to his knees as he nuzzled Hunter's covered crotch. The COO pulled back only slightly but John whined and lapped over the rough fabric of his jeans "I'm disgusting?" he purred, looking up at Hunter from under his lashes and feeling rather pleased when the man's eyes showed the conflicting emotions. Since the COO didn't answer, John unbuttoned Hunter's jeans and palmed his cock softly before nipping the man's hipbone and feeling his cock twitch under his hand. "I just wanna make you feel good."

Hunter felt something stir at the pit of his stomach then, something that felt close to guilt and shame but as soon as that feeling bubbled up, John's hand wrapped around his half-hard cock and he cursed out, pleasure filling him instead. He didn't say anything, still fighting it as much as he could.

Randy grinned, seeing how easily John got the man to shut up. That was the first step. Soon, Hunter would be unable to deny his own desires and would allow his libido to control him for the night. He looked over at Steve and winked before grunting softly when the older man finished stripping and pulled Randy against him.

Steve groaned as Randy quickly shoved him back against the door and dominated the kiss. He fought it for a while, trying to gain control of the man's movements but gave in after Randy growled in his mouth and shoved his erection against Steve's hardening shaft.

John hummed softly as he felt the man's fully hardened cock throb in his hand, looking up at Hunter and purring "I can't disgust you that much.. you're leaking for me." His voice was slightly whiny seeing as he was still pouting but he lapped at the brunette's cock, hearing Hunter moan softly and grinning as he pulled away abruptly.

"What the!?" he looked down at John, seeing the man grinning at him. Hunter reached for John but John stood up and shoved him back on the bed, making him huff as he landed on his back. He started lifting himself up but Randy appeared next to the bed and shoved his chest back hard.

Randy had never seen the COO's eyes show so much fear and uncertainty. It was exhilarating knowing that he was part of the reason Hunter felt this way. "Show him what he's been missin' out on, baby boy." He purred to John before reaching across the bed and grabbing a handful of Steve's hair, pulling the man over and kissing him filthily right in Hunter's line of sight.

John didn't even hesitate before yanking Hunter's jeans and boxers off fully and straddling the older man's hips; he reveled in the drawn-out moan that left Hunter's lips as he rutted against the bare flesh. He didn't say anything as he rested his hands on Hunter's covered chest and slid back and forth, the COO's cock sliding between his cheeks but nothing more.

Hunter cursed out again, body slumping back on the mattress as he finally stopped fighting it. He was more turned on right now than he'd been in a very long time. As he looked up, he noticed Steve's hand was gripping John's chest hard, his thick finger sliding over the blond's hard nipple and he moaned out roughly as he bucked up against John's body, desperately wanting to be inside the man right now. "GO—FUCK!.."

Randy grinned, biting Steve's lip hard to make him break the kiss and looking down at Hunter as he slid his hand down John's back and slapped his already sore ass "I know.. wait until it suffocates your dick." He grinned at the shiver that got from Hunter and pulled John close to him, kissing the man deeply and feeling the bed shake under them as John started rutting faster. It wasn't until Hunter's hand slapped John's flesh that Randy pulled away from the kiss, glaring at Hunter but being unable to say anything because John had already impaled himself on Hunter's thickness.

"NN!" he moaned out, throwing his head back as he bounced on the COO's hardness, feeling Hunter move uncertainly at first but soon the man's hips were thrusting against his at a brutal pace. The blond whimpered quietly, eyes closed until he heard Hunter's angered voice and looked down to see Steve was now hovering at the head of the bed, his own hardness tracing over Hunter's lips. John clenched roughly around Hunter's cock, grinning as the man moaned out loudly and Steve took the chance to shove his dick inside the brunette's mouth.

"Good boy." He praised John, seeing Randy's eyes gleam dangerously and grinning at the youngest man before rolling his hips down when Hunter started actually sucking around him. Steve gripped the back of John's neck and kissed him roughly. His cock twitched as he felt John whimper into his mouth when Hunter gave a violent thrust.

Randy growled at the sight, shoving his face against the other two men's and kissing both at the same time, tongues rolling together as he reached between them and stroked John's cock roughly. He could feel the older man's cock throb and grinned as he pulled back and whispered against John's ear "I think you should show Steve how good your mouth feels. Show him how much better you are at pleasing than Hunter."

John whimpered, pulling back from the kiss and nodding as he opened his mouth wide, eyes going wide as he begged Steve without speaking.

The ex-TNA star groaned at that and slid out of Hunter's mouth, feeling the COO's hand reach up to slap and grope his ass roughly as Steve got up and shoved John's head down onto his cock. He moaned loudly as John's teasing tongue slid against the slit but it wasn't until Hunter's hands gripped his cheeks that he moved. He squatted down, hovering over Hunter's face and giving a pleased smirk as the man cautiously swiped his tongue between his cheeks. Steve pulled Randy's face close then, kissing him to show him his appreciation for the night as Hunter's tongue slid inside his heat.

Randy smirked into the kiss as one hand gripped Steve's raven-colored locks and the other pumped John's cock furiously. Minutes ticked by; nothing but filthy noises and loud curses being heard. After a while, he felt John's cock twitch and heard his lover whine out pathetically. The youngest man smirked as he pulled away from John's nipple after giving one last nip and growled out "Get up. I want you against the bed."

John's entire body shivered, tensing for a second with the need to obey before he stopped moving against Hunter and pulled back from Steve's mouth. The US Champ got off the bed and winced softly at the soreness in his body. He loved having all three men in the room looking at him hungrily. His cheeks flushed a bit as he assumed the position he'd been in before the other two joined them. "Like this, Daddy?"

Randy stopped at the nickname, but the way John's lips were pouting perfectly he really couldn't think of anything more than how much he wanted to hear John scream that. He nodded and slapped the older man's ass "Just like that, babe."

"You ain't done sucking my dick." Steve pointed out, earning a slight blush from John and a smirk from Randy.

"You heard him!" he slapped John's ass harder this time, grinning when John obediently opened up and Steve didn't waste any time before he thrust fully into John's mouth.

Hunter shifted on the bed, cock throbbing and body almost at its breaking point. He looked at John's ass and groaned as he stood up and circled around the bed, lining up against John's heat before entering him roughly "He ain't done bein' fucked either." He noted, voice hoarse with need as he rested one hand on John's back and the other on the man's hips, thrusting inside him roughly and smirking every time the blond moaned around Steve's cock.

Randy grinned at the sight before him, pleased that Hunter had that 'fucked' look on his face and of course he was pleased at hearing his Sub's noises. He stood next to Hunter, grinning a bit as he slid his hand up and down John's back, fingers trailing around Hunter's cock then teasing inside John's heat. The youngest man groaned at the tightness and the feeling of his boss's dick sliding against his digit. His lover mewled softly and pushed back against the digit and the hardness. Randy smirked and pulled his finger out, slapping John's ass again "My little cockslut." He teased, finger back to circling around John's entrance "I bet you want both of us to fuck you until you come.. fill you up and make you scream, huh?"

John stiffened, pulling away from Steve's cock and whimpering pathetically as he responded "Y..yes, Sir. And…" he lapped Steve's dripping slit "…wanna taste."

Randy groaned out, watching as Steve gripped around John's collar and forced the US Champ to suck his cock again. He grinned at that and nudged Hunter to the side before forcing John's legs to spread open wide enough to give him enough room to squeeze next to the COO. He only waited until he lubed himself up enough then forced Hunter to pull back so just the man's tip was inside his lover's heat. He grinned at Hunter and gripped both of their cocks before thrusting in, Hunter following his lead. Randy's body shivered at the sound of the scream ripping from John's throat, hand at the man's hip as the other tangled in Hunter's hair and he kissed his long-time rival in a show of dominance.

Hunter started thrusting, eyes closed tightly as he gave in to the primal need. He grunted into Randy's mouth, cock throbbing as it slid next to Randy's. Their thrusts were uneven and hasty but it was the best they could manage with the position and honestly it felt amazing so Hunter wasn't about to bitch about that. He gasped suddenly when John's ass somehow managed to clench around them, eyes flying open as he looked down in shock.

John's throat was raw, head tossing back and Steve's cock slipping out of his throat just enough for the hoarse scream to be heard. His voice gave out then, room spinning a little from the pleasure he was feeling as Randy's cock hit his spot again. He'd been riding Hunter but the man's thickness couldn't quite hit his prostate the same way Randy's did. But now he was feeling pure ecstasy, body shaking from the pleasure as his walls spasmed around the two men's dicks and tongue went back to rolling around Steve's cock as soon as he gained enough control over his body back. The need to please was high and he wouldn't be content until all men came inside him.

Steve cursed out at the feeling of John's throat vibrating around his length when the man screamed or moaned for them. He started moving his hips faster, getting close to his limit from all the sounds in the room and when he looked over to Hunter and Randy kissing like damn teens he lost it, eyes closing tightly as he came into John's mouth.

Randy gripped Hunter's hair harder when he heard Steve's scream, smirking into the kiss as he felt John push back against them violently. He could hear his Sub's soft slurps and loud whines as John cleaned off Steve's come. The youngest man broke the kiss and gripped John's shoulder just over where he'd bitten earlier, pulling John back roughly as his thrusts became erratic. Hunter seemed to be right there with him seeing as the man did the same thing and soon both men were pulling John back with as much force as they could and thrusting into the blond without remorse.

"Ah!.. Y-y..yesss" he hissed out, eyes rolling back as he felt his ass get even more sore and clenched around them, the skin resisting against the movement. He had a feeling he was torn but he didn't care about any of that right now. He could only beg and whine for the men to go harder, something they were all too willing to do. It wasn't until John felt Randy hit his spot once more that he whimpered pathetically and Randy got the hint because just after that the youngest man ordered him to come.

Randy cursed out as the man's heat became even tighter, John's orgasm ripping through him and making his entire body tremble with need. He thrust more violently, feeling Hunter's come splash inside John's walls and growling out before shoving Hunter's hand away from his lover's shoulder. His eyes dark as he felt Hunter slip out of John's heat. He grinned and managed a few more harsh thrusts before he joined the other three and came hard; white specks covering his vision as he growled out to his Sub that he was his.

John nodded and slumped down onto the bed, body still shaking from his orgasm. It felt as if current was being run through his body, every nerve still trembling from the intense surge of pleasure that just filled him. The pain he felt in almost every muscle only added to that and John couldn't even compose himself enough to move when Randy slid out of him as well.

Randy looked down at his lover, seeing the man was still shaking slightly and smiling softly. He cupped the man's cheek and turned his head gently to kiss his lips, not noticing that the other two men were getting dressed already. He easily lifted his Sub onto the bed and let John just curl in on himself as the older man tried to calm his body back down. Randy pet John's head then spoke to all three men, "I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom and got a washcloth, soaking it with warm water then bringing it back to the room.

By the time his Dom entered the room again, Steve and Hunter were gone and John could only whine a bit in response when Randy looked at him. He mewled softly as his lover wiped his body clean of all traces of blood and come splashed around his body then curled back into a ball once Randy finished applying ointment to his abused hole. He finally felt the trembling slow.

Randy eased the top sheets out from under John and tossed them to the corner before turning back to the bed. He smiled affectionately when the older man kneeled on the bed and bowed his head for him. "That was amazing, babe." He whispered, praising the man for his services before reaching over and rubbing John's cheek softly "How do you feel?"

John hummed, leaning into the touch instinctively "Sore. And in pain.. but it was so fuckin' worth it, Sir."

Randy chuckled and nodded as he dropped his hand and rummaged through his bag for the painkillers and grabbed water from the fridge. He brought them to John "Here, take these. I'll take a look at your ass tomorrow again, okay? Let's get some rest."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Well… review? :)

Up next: [John/Cody/Ted]

Requests aren't being accepted until further notice. **Any requests through reviews/PMs will be ignored if they come before I open requests again.** I have 8 waiting and want to get through most of them before I open up requests. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
